Mi tormento personal
by Dichiro
Summary: Gumball vivía tranquilo hasta que él apareció. El bad boy, como suele llamarlo le está haciendo la vida imposible, pero, ¿Realmente es un mediocre con complejos de superioridad? Quizás un poco más de convivencia entre ambos sea suficiente para saber quien está siendo el malo realmente.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaaaaa personas!** Estuve ausente tantísimo tiempo sin traerles nada nuevo. No les voy a mentir, no fue sólo el hecho de que no tuviera chance para escribir, sino también traía un enorme bloqueo de escritor, supongo que algunas personas que escriben también me comprenderán. Pero bueeeeno, al menos por ahora ya pasó y me dediqué a escribir esta bonita historia Gumsall (Entre otras), para la que tengo planeadas muchas cosas. Espero de verdad que disfruten esta historia, denle una oportunidad y les aseguro que les gustará lo mismo que una historia bubbline.

Gracias por todo, personitas. Lean, que esto se los escribo con mucho amor.

Pasen a leer mi otra historia, que es bubbline ** _En tu memoria._** Les va a gustar, yo lo sé. Vayaaaaan.

 **Nos veremos para la siguiente actualización el fin de semana. Muchos abrazos.**

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes pertenecen a Cartoon Network.

* * *

"— Aléjate de mi chica".

Aquellas palabras todavía resonaban dentro de su cabeza ¿Quién se creía ese chico para ponerse de altanero? Como si fuera a intentar algo con su mejor amiga, y para colmo, no era el momento para sus estúpidos celos. Estaban en medio de algo verdaderamente importante; unos bandidos estaban robando a sus dulces ciudadanos y como gobernante no podía permitir que eso sucediera, debía cuidarlos.

Habían pasado tan sólo unos días y ese chico seguía causando más problemas que cualquier otro criminal; comenzaba a odiarlo con todo su ser. Ni siquiera por su novia se tranquilizaba y eso que era ella quien se encargaba de los problemas; si, era el típico chico malo con complejos de superioridad que creía estar por encima de todas las reglas.

Y sus malditas demostraciones de amor en público, eso era lo que más odiaba, como si creyera que alguien se atrevería a quitarle a su novia y quisiera advertir a todos que ella era suya.

Por suerte sabía de buena fuente que hoy no se encontraba cerca del reino por lo que tenía tiempo libre para discutir algunos asuntos con su heroína. La chica a la que más apreciaba en todo el mundo, sin contar a su querida sobrina por supuesto, pero ella era otra historia.

— Necesito que controles un poco a tu novio, Fionna. Me alegra que ya no haya problemas con ladrones, pero es todo gracias al miedo que le tienen a Marshall y para colmo también mis dulces ciudadanos le temen.

— Perdón, Gumball. Él no siempre es así.

— Pues desde que llegó no ha hecho otra cosa que dar problemas.

— Lo sé. Hablaré con él, te lo prometo. —le sonrió.

— Gracias.

— ¿Era todo?

— Si, puedes retirarte.

— Lo veo después, príncipe.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa, sabía que Fionna solía hablarle por su nombre y cuando le decía "príncipe" siempre era a modo de broma. Adoraba a esa niña, siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sonreír en momentos como aquel cuando se encontraba tan preocupado.

Estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos del reino, firmando papeles y esas cosas. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, y fue peor cuando escuchó gritar a su dulce gente. Salió corriendo de su despacho hacia la calle sólo para ver como un vampiro, que había conocido hace poco pero que ya odiaba con toda el alma, molestaba sin piedad a su gente; esta vez se encontraba en su estado de monstruo asustándolos a todos con la estúpida idea que tenían de que podría comerse su alma. No era que no pudiera hacerlo, pero sabía que lo único que a él le interesaba era causar pánico.

Estaba harto, con o sin Fionna ahí tenía que hacer que esto terminara de una buena vez.

Se acercó hasta él sin importar que estuviera en su forma más horrible. Lo pateo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que logró hacer voltear a la bestia hacia donde él estaba.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. Vuelve a tu forma vampírica.

— ¿Te intimido? —preguntó con una voz gutural y con una media sonrisa que apenas se veía por su extraña forma.

— Lo único que me provocas es asco. No te entiendo cuando estás así.

El vampirito por fin cambio de forma y flotó frente a él sin quitar su torcida sonrisa; esa que tanto había llegado a odiar Gumball.

— ¿Qué pasa, príncipe? —Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

— No quiero que vuelvas a acosar a mis ciudadanos.

— Y tú vas a impedírmelo. —dijo rodando los ojos.

— Yo no, pero estoy seguro que a tu novia no le gustara que estés haciendo esto.

— Fionna me conoce y ella me quiere tal y como soy. No sabes nada de ella. —su mirada parecía más dura ahora e incluso había dejado de sonreír.

Rio. No pudo evitarlo, era demasiado divertido que dijera que no la conocía, como si hubiera olvidado que él la había visto crecer; Marshall era sólo un parásito en la vida de la rubia.

— Claro. Yo soy el que no la conoce. —comentó con ironía.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? Tú podrás conocerla desde que nació, pero no puedes decir que la conoces si no la has visto gemir en la cama.

Él era un pacifista, odiaba la violencia en todos los sentidos, por eso es que Fionna era quien se encargaba de las peleas. Pero nunca permitiría que alguien hablara así de su niña, porque para él eso era, su niña.

El vampiro no lo vio venir, por poco se cae del impacto, ahora salía sangre de su labio, que al parecer se encontraba roto. En cuanto se recuperó de su sorpresa volvió a sonreír; tanto tiempo molestándolo y jamás había levantado la voz siquiera. Esto se ponía interesante.

— Mide tus palabras. Estás hablando de la persona que es como mi hermana pequeña. —le reprocho.

— ¿Hermana? Por supuesto, y yo soy uno de tus dulces ¿No?

— Me importa un bledo lo que pienses. Aléjate de mis dulces ciudadanos, es la última vez que te lo digo.

— ¿O qué?

— Te echaré de Aaa. No podrás volver a ver a Fionna.

Marshall se quedó pensando unos minutos, no era qué pensará que realmente ese chico rosa iba a correrlo o que pudiera hacerlo, pero una idea grandiosa había venido a su mente y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

— Hagamos un trato.

Alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué clase de trato?

— Dejaré en paz a tu dulce gente, pero a cambio serás tú quien tendrá que aguantar mis bromas.

— ¿Por qué aceptaría eso? —Se burló.

— Porque de lo contrario les haré la vida tan miserable a tu dulce gente que, aunque terminaras por echarme quedarían con traumas de por vida.

Odiaba a este sujeto.

— ... Bien. Si así los dejaras tranquilos entonces no me queda más que aceptar.

Sonrió. Era una sonrisa de triunfo. Gumball no hizo otra cosa que cruzarse de brazos; una vez más le había ganado, pero al menos no había perdido tanto, después de todo era mejor que lo molestara a él que a sus habitantes.

...

A pesar de que su sobrina era menor que él no pudo evitar hablarle por teléfono para contarle todo. Sabía que estaba ocupada, pero siempre le prestaba algo de tiempo para que se desahogara. Tal vez se viera algo tonto. Él tenía treinta años mientras que ella tenía veinte y aun así era a la única que podía acudir. No iba a ir con Fionna a quejarse de su novio, y mucho menos con sus dulces ciudadanos; Bonnibel era su único consuelo.

— Ya no lo soporto.

— Tranquilo, Gumball. No te dejes vencer.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer para aguantarlo?

— Te acostumbrarás tanto a tenerlo cerca que cuando menos lo pienses sus bromas no te afectaran en lo absoluto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Escuchó una leve risa al otro lado de la línea.

— Digamos que tenía un problema similar.

Suspiró profundamente. — Supongo que no tengo más remedio.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

— No te preocupes, tú tienes tus responsabilidades. Estaré bien.

— De acuerdo. Tengo que dejarte, hablamos después, tío Gumball.

— Adiós.

Se sentía un poco mejor. Lo único que debía hacer era aguantarlo, tarde o temprano terminaría por aburrirse de ser tan infantil. No creía que eso fuera a ser pronto, pero prefería no pensar en ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, personitas!**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y hablando de leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Cuidense mucho.**

* * *

Marshall no esperó mucho para ir a fastidiar al príncipe de Aaa, a primera hora de la mañana ya se encontraba en su habitación con su maleta a un lado, y como todo buen chico malo había usado la ventana para colarse en la alcoba real en lugar de tocar la puerta y esperar en la sala como todo invitado normal, pero aceptémoslo, Marshall era de todo menos normal.

Gumball ni siquiera había notado todavía la presencia del vampiro y dormía plácidamente en su suave y cómoda cama, estaba acurrucado junto a su almohada y se veía casi como un niño pequeño. Sin ese uniforme real y su estúpida corona daba la impresión de ser una criatura dulce e inocente, demasiado inocente, pensó Marshall para sí mientras una sonrisa malvada asomaba por sus labios. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, ¿Qué clase de bromista seria si dejara pasar algo así?

Se acercó con cautela para no despertarlo, aunque en realidad al ir flotando era poco probable que lo hiciera. Lo destapo con cuidado y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reír, no podía creer que el querido príncipe de Aaa se durmiera solamente en calzoncillos, y para colmo eran unos con dibujitos de mariposas.

Busco por toda la habitación una cámara hasta que logró dar con una y le tomó una foto al joven pelirrosa que dormía ajeno a las intenciones malvadas por parte del pequeño vampiro que pensaba que una foto para futuras humillaciones no sería suficiente, tenía que hacer algo para dejarlo en ridículo en este momento. No había nada que deseara más que ver a gobernante de reino con la moral por los suelos, era un placer mucho más satisfactorio que molestar a unos pequeños dulces sin importancia.

Lo saco de la cama con total delicadeza, si se despertaba la broma se arruinaría por completo. Por ahora se conformaría con humillarlo frente a sus empleados, ya tendría otros momentos para dejarlo en ridículo frente a todo el reino. Lo dejo con cuidado en el piso del pasillo de su recamara, y no le sorprendió no encontrar ningún guardia banana, a fin de cuentas, holgazaneaban más tiempo del que se la pasaban trabajando, o eran tan tontos que creían estar ayudando al estar parados sin hacer nada en alguna esquina del palacio.

Después de un rato apoyado en la puerta de la habitación real por fin empezó a escuchar murmullos apagados en el pasillo. Y sonrió. Molestar a Gumball era realmente fácil, para empezar el pobre chico tenía el sueño pesado, algo malo si vives con un vampiro como él. Debía admitir que cargarlo había sido muy sencillo, era más ligero de lo que pensaba y su cuerpo era fácil de sostener, como si estuviera hecho específicamente para ser cargado.

Cuando Gumball abrió los ojos por los murmullos que eran cada vez más fuertes, se sorprendió enormemente al ver que estaba en el suelo, y no sólo eso, sino que algunos de sus empleados ―si no es que la mayoría ― lo miraban entre extrañados y divertidos, incluso la señora menta se encontraba ahí mirándolo estupefacta sin saber que hacer mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Después de ese pequeño shock momentáneo se levantó con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

― ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Vuelvan a sus obligaciones. ―había tratado de sonar firme con su orden, pero era difícil hacer caso a alguien en calzoncillos de mariposas.

Los empleados volvieron a reír y poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar. Gumball se dio la vuelta y trato de entrar a su habitación sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave y no podía abrirla.

Imaginen a un tipo semidesnudo tratando inútilmente de abrir una puerta; pues así de humillado y ridículo se sentía Gumball. Por suerte la señora Menta aún no se había ido y ella portaba la copia de seguridad de todas las llaves del palacio. Se hizo a un lado y le dejo espacio para que abriera la puerta.

―Puede irse, señora Menta.

―Muy bien, su majestad, me retiro.

Entró a su habitación sintiéndose más abatido que nunca y en cuanto cerró la puerta lo vio, se encontraba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y llevaba una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Ni siquiera tenía que ser un genio para comenzar a atar cabos y llegar a una conclusión. Odiaba a ese vampiro.

― ¡Tú!

Estaba realmente enojado, eso había sido humillante y todo por los estúpidos jueguitos de un chiflado mediocre _bad boy_ con complejos de superioridad adicto a los problemas. Fue directo hacia él y lo tomo de la camisa con fuerza sin lograr borrar su sonrisa, en estos momentos debía sentirse como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña. Y Gumball lo único que quería hacer era sacarlo a patadas de ahí, además ¿Quién le había dado el permiso de entrar?

― ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi palacio, y en mi alcoba?!

Su sonrisa desapareció, al parecer no le gustó para nada su tono de voz y mucho menos la forma en la que lo estaba tomando de la camisa.

―Para empezar, no puedes enojarte, hicimos un trato ¿Recuerdas? Aunque quizá ya te arrepentiste y quieres que vuelva a molestar a tus ciudadanos.

Lo soltó de mala gana, tenía razón, habían hecho un trato y ahora veía lo que realmente había querido decir cuando dijo que sería él quien aguantara sus bromas. Vaya que iba a costarle.

―Eso creí. ―dijo recuperando su sonrisa. ―Ahora, como el trato es que podré fastidiarte a ti todo lo que me plazca decidí mudarme al palacio. Y no temas, tus dulcecitos ni siquiera notaran que estoy aquí.

―En ningún momento dije que podías mudarte.

Ya estaba más tranquilo, pero jamás dejaría de estar molesto con él. De un momento a otro recordó algo importante: seguían andando en calzoncillos.

―Ya vale, has lo que se te venga en gana, pero sal de mi habitación, al menos déjame vestirme a gusto. Debo estar listo pronto.

―Bien, te concederé eso. Tendré muchas otras oportunidades para humillarte. ―lo tomó de la barbilla mientras flotaba y lo hacía mirarlo a los ojos ―. Ser tan buen gobernante te va hundir, Gumball.

Entonces tomo su maleta y salió al pasillo en busca de alguna habitación libre mientras el príncipe hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no ir a golpearlo. Nunca nadie lo había sacado tanto de quicio como ese chico, y si por él fuera estaría bien que regresara al lúgubre lugar del que había venido.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esta clase de cosas a él? Pensaba el pobre pelirrosa mientras se duchaba. Para empezar, ¿De dónde había salido Marshall? ¿Por qué estaba aquí y no en algún otro lugar? ¿Y de dónde conocía a Fionna? Definitivamente debía alejarla de esa sanguijuela, no podía permitir que su adorada niña continuara junto a ese tipo que lo único que haría sería corromper su alma noble y buena. No quería que Fionna terminara convirtiéndose en alguien como él.

Se dedicó a ponerse su ropa y su corona mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de alejar a Marshall de su reino, si él se iba Fionna podría olvidarlo y estar con alguien bueno y decente, como el príncipe flame, por ejemplo, o quizás ese otro chico aventurero que conocía sólo por sus conversaciones con su sobrina, pero que de igual manera parecía alguien más agradable que Marshall, aunque pensándolo bien, cualquiera era más agradable que Marshall, hasta la reina helada.

Al bajar por las escaleras su zapato se quedó pegado a una goma de mascar y fue realmente problemático el quitarla de ahí, se supone que su palacio se encuentra siempre reluciente pero ya sabía porque había pisado esa goma, y sabía exactamente quien se había encargado de ponerla ahí. Llegó enojado al recibidor donde esperaban un par de aldeanos que habían venido a hablar con él. Trato de ser amable, pero era muy difícil con el día tan malo que estaba teniendo. Sólo por hoy le hubiera gustado deslindarse de sus responsabilidades y huir, quería estar lejos, en algún lugar donde no fuera un príncipe y fuera un simple aldeano más, como estos caramelos frente a él, su mayor preocupación era tener agua suficiente para regar sus plantas de manzanas y él les juraba que así sería aun cuando tuviera que mover muchos hilos para cumplir algo tan pequeño.

Se sintió mejor cuando entro a su despacho a ocuparse del papeleo, era más reconfortante leer demandas escritas y analizar situaciones con reinos vecinos que tener que lidiar con cualquier persona, hoy no estaba de humor ni para sus ciudadanos.

El vampiro apareció ahí después de un rato y no podría haberlo odiado más, su simple presencia lo hizo que sintiera un escalofrió en la parte baja de la espalda, y no era precisamente porque le agradara verlo y mucho menos le tenía miedo.

― ¿Ahora qué quieres? ―dijo en tono de fastidio.

―Ese no es un recibimiento agradable, _príncipe_.

―Sólo has tu estúpida broma y lárgate, tengo mucho trabajo.

―Descuida, no venía a hacerte nada, sólo pensé en distraerte un poco.

―Lo que menos necesito ahora son tus distracciones, así que sólo sal de mi vista.

Marshall odiaba que le hablaran así, y de alguna manera Gumball lo había hecho sentir como si no fuera nada, como una piedra en su zapato, y él odiaba sentirse así, sabía que molestaba y hacia bromas pesadas, eso era lo suyo, era lo único que sabía hacer bien, ¿De verdad lo odiaba tanto? Estaba seguro de que sí. Ahora se sentía dolido, y no le gustaba para nada sentirse así, habría que arreglar eso y hacer algo divertido, que le ayudara a sacarse de la cabeza pensamientos tan tontos e impropios de un vampiro como él.

Se acercó hasta Gumball y antes de que este siquiera pudiera hacer algo mordió su cabello quitándole su bonito color rosa y haciendo que quedara gris, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Sabia mejor de lo que hubiera creído, aunque no tenía nada que hacer junto al color rojo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, casi había podido sentir lo dulce de su cabello.

― ¿Qué rayos?

Se levantó y fue directo al espejo sólo para ver con horror como su cabello antes rosa ahora de un gris sucio, parecía que hubiera metido la cabeza en polvo.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No habías dicho que no venias a fastidiar? ―le dijo bastante enojado.

―Bueno, tú me provocaste.

Hizo ademan de salir de ahí, pero Gumball lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza del brazo.

―Arregla esto. ―le ordeno.

―No puedo hacer nada, pero descuida, seguro que para mañana ya tendrás tu cabello de ese color rosa chillón que amas tanto.

Se zafo de su agarre y salió sonriendo de ahí.

El príncipe intento no darle importancia, pero era prácticamente imposible. Decidió tomar un descanso, por primera vez después de quince años dirigiendo el reino necesitaría un momento para despejar su mente, e iría al único sitio donde el vampiro jamás lo encontraría: su escondite entre los rosales del jardín.

Y tuvo razón, por más que Marshall lo buscó para seguir con las bromas no lo encontró por ningún lugar. Terminó aburriéndose, y como él odiaba estar aburrido decidió ir a ver a su novia, al menos podría hablar un poco con ella, o simplemente verla, eso siempre le hacía bien y calmaba sus ansias de maldad.

Fionna estaba jugando videojuegos con Cake cuando llegó, la gata amablemente los dejo a solas, ella quizás era la única que aprobaba la relación de ellos dos, y eso era algo que Marshall agradecía bastante, aunque nunca solía decirlo en voz alta.

Recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Fionna mientras la veía fijamente, le gustaba cuando, como ahora, terminaba sonrojándose, eso lo hacia sonreír.

―Me estaré quedando con Gumball. ―le aviso, y pudo ver claramente la pregunta en su mirada.

― ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, él te odia. Me parece un poco extraño que haya aceptado que vivas con él.

―Tenemos una especie de trato, en realidad no me tiene ahí por gusto.

― ¿Qué trato?

―Si deja que lo moleste a él dejare a sus dulces en paz.

―Trata de no hacerle muchas bromas, Marshall. Aunque tal vez sea bueno que estés un tiempo con él. Quizás a Gumball le haga bien un poco de ti y viceversa.

― ¿Crees que soy una molestia?

―No. ―respondió ella sin dudar.

Marshall amaba eso, ella siempre podía ver en él lo que otros ni siquiera creían que pudiera tener, a veces hasta él mismo dudaba y era en esos momentos cuando Fionna se encargaba de recordarle lo mucho que valía y lo mucho que había sufrido y sacrificado para tener lo que tanto había deseado.

―Fionna, gracias por todo. Te debo mucho.

―Tú no me debes nada, Marshall. Eres tú quien ha logrado todo por su cuenta, yo sólo he estado ahí.

―Y eso ha sido más que suficiente.

Paso sus brazos por su cuello y la acercó para besarla. Gumball odiaba verlo cerca de ella, y eso era algo que también podía usar para molestarlo, así estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro; haría enojar al cretino ególatra del _príncipe_ y estaría más tiempo con su novia.

* * *

 **Respuesta.**

 **SaicoReisen:** Creo que esto es actualizar pronto, pero igual me gusta ver agonizar a la gente jaja estoy jugando. Sigue disfrutandolo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Persoooooooonas!** Volvi, mil disculpas por el retraso, de verdad creo que mis excusas ya ni valen, pero igual tengo que decirles que lo siento mucho.

Antes que nada una aclaración: **La historia no será abandonada,** repito, **la historia no será abandonada.** Miren yo sé que me he tardado un montón y que están en todo su derecho de no querer esperar más los capítulos de mis historias, pero para los que si la quieren y piensan que podría dejarla sin acabar tengan por seguro que no es así, yo voy a seguirla hasta el final que tengo mucho paneado. ¿Les confieso algo? Esta historia me esta encantando, tengo grandes planes para ella, así que si quieren esperar estaré más que encantada de que nos estemos leyendo hasta el final.

Por otro lado, espero que les guste mucho este capítulo tanto como los otros o más. Los quiero, cuidense, prometo hacer lo posible por no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

Una última cosa, si quieren leer una historia Gumbsall bastante buena también les recomiendo pasar por el perfil de esta personita **SaicoReisen.** Si les da pereza buscar les aseguro que podrán encontrarle en comentarios. Tiene una historia de estos dos bellos personajes también, sólo que en la de ella verán más miel y azúcar que aquí. Creanme que ni yo sé en qué momento de mi historia será cuando haya al fin un acercamiento amoroso entre estos dos. Mi lema es: Inventa sobre la marcha xD

 **Nos leemos luego.** Si quieren dejar un review o dar follow y fav no me voy a enojar es totalmente bienvenido.

 _ **Disclaimer.**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Cartoon Network.

* * *

En tan sólo una semana Gumball estaba más estresado que durante todo su periodo como gobernante. El vampiro no lo había dejado en paz ni un solo segundo, incluso una vez amaneció en la cornisa del palacio y tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que alguien viniera a ayudarlo y al fin seguir con sus labores reales. Marshall lo estaba desquiciando, aunque debía admitir que muy de vez en cuando la broma se tornaba divertida incluso para él, pero eso había pasado dos veces, las bromas que el vampiro hacia eran demasiado pesadas, no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportarlo, ¿Por qué no regresaba por donde había venido? A veces se ponía a pensar cómo era posible que Fionna, tan buena y amable, se fijara en esa clase de persona.

Al menos hoy había despertado en su cama y todo parecía indicar que no había ninguna broma cerca, estaba agotado, no ha podido pegar el ojo en días y eso lo tiene de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo; eso y las bromas de Marshall por supuesto. Quería aprovechar esta tranquilidad inesperada para dormir un poco más, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó el teléfono, necesitaba un consejo, una palabra, algo; necesitaba hablar con su sobrina, aunque fuera por un instante. Pero por más que sonó ella no contestó y decidió que no le dejaría ningún mensaje, seguramente se daría cuenta que había llamado y le regresaría la llamada.

No le quedó más remedio que arreglarse y salir de la habitación. Tenía que admitir que no haberse topado en todo ese tiempo con el pelinegro lo ponía más nervioso que cuando lo veía, la duda de si alguna broma lo recibiría al doblar la esquina lo estaba poniendo un poco paranoico. Todo fuera por sus dulces ciudadanos, con tal de que ellos estuvieran bien él soportaría a ese demonio mitad vampiro.

Llegó a su despacho y todavía seguía sin ver a Marshall por ninguna parte, así que llamó a la señora Menta, quizás ella supiera donde estaba aquel chico, lo que lo llevó a pensar que no estaría de más ponerle algo de vigilancia, así podría saber en todo momento lo que hacía y de paso evitar sus bromas. Sonrió ante la idea.

―Dígame, su majestad. ―dijo la señora Menta entrando a su despacho.

― ¿Sabe dónde está Marshall?

―Bueno…

De pronto parecía nerviosa, como si no quisiera realmente responder a la pregunta, y eso sólo provocó que se le borrara el amago de sonrisa que había tenido hace un momento y que su preocupación aumentara.

―Señora Menta. ―pronunció dando a entender que seguía esperando su respuesta.

―Ha estado en la habitación que escogió.

Soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había estado reteniendo.

―Con la señorita Fionna.

Palideció. No perdió tiempo y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, una manera tan poco refinada para un príncipe, pero en estos momentos no le preocupaba eso en lo absoluto. Ese vampiro se encontraba a solas en su habitación junto a su niña a saber haciendo que cosas, esto rebasaba sus límites de tolerancia.

Entró sin tocar la puerta y en efecto, se encontraban los dos en la cama, pero no haciendo nada de lo que su mente había imaginado, sólo estaban ahí, acostados mientras Marshall abrazaba a Fionna por la cintura. Parecía que se habían quedado dormidos, casi se veían lindos, pero no lo suficiente como para no molestarse. Quería ir a despertarlos y correr al vampiro de sus vidas para siempre, pero sabía que eso era imposible; por otro lado, Fionna se veía tan a gusto que no se atrevía a interrumpir su sueño. Antes de que decidiera si hacer algo o irse sin decir nada Marshall abrió los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada, era obvio que lo quería fuera de ahí, pero eso sólo hizo enojar más a Gumball así que se acercó y antes de que pudiera tocar a la chica para despertarla Marshall ya lo tenía sujeto por la camisa y lo había sacado al pasillo.

―No se te ocurra despertarla. ―le advirtió, tenía un brillo amenazador en la mirada que jamás lo había visto poner.

― ¿Qué hace dormida contigo? ―preguntó sin dejarse intimidar.

― ¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novia?

―Porque esa niña es como mi hermana. ―se soltó del agarre del vampiro. ―Y porque estás en mi castillo.

―Déjame te recuerdo el…

― ¡El trato no involucra nada de esto!

―Cállate, idiota. Te dije que no quería que la despertaras.

Se veía realmente molesto y preocupado de que Fionna fuera despertarse, pero él no podía tener un interés real en ella, era imposible eso para un vampiro, un ser lleno de maldad y sin un gramo de amor. No podía ser tan ingenuo como para creer en su falsa preocupación.

― ¿De verdad la quieres?

Eso dejó una mueca de confusión en el rostro de Marshall, no se esperaba la pregunta, y sabía que, aunque le dijera la verdad Gumball jamás le creería, nadie lo hacía; lo veían como un monstruo capaz de aprovecharse de sus sentimientos y posiblemente también de su poder, pero él nunca haría eso con Fionna, no con ella. Y ya era hora de dejárselo bien claro.

―Sí, la quiero. Y no me importa que no me creas porque estoy seguro de que dudas de mi palabra, pero yo jamás haría daño a Fionna.

―Pues disculpa si no puedo creerte después de ver lo buen chico que eres, Marshall. ―comentó con ironía.

―Y seré todavía más bueno contigo si no te largas.

―Ni lo sueñes. No voy a dejarla sola contigo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una rubia somnolienta que luchaba por reprimir un bostezo.

Marshall miro con molestia a Gumball y lo empujó haciéndolo chocar con la pared.

―Te lo advertí.

Levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Fionna le tomó el brazo.

―Ni se te ocurra, Marshall.

―Pero…

―Pero nada. No vas a golpear a Gumball.

Ella se veía molesta, así que no tuvo más remedio que bajar el puño.

Gumball se acomodó la chaqueta y la sacudió como si el golpe lo hubiera llenado de tierra.

―No necesito que me defiendas, Fionna. Esta cosa no podría hacerme daño.

De nuevo fue a parar a la pared, pero esta vez con más violencia. De su nariz bajó un hilillo de sangre y él se cubrió con la mano para evitar que continuara saliendo, pero era obvio que necesitaba ir a la enfermería. Tuvo ganas de regresarle el golpe, y si no lo hizo fue porque vio como lo empujo Fionna fuera de su camino para llegar a revisarlo a él. Eso le dio una increíble idea.

― ¡Te dije que no lo golpearas! ―le grito mientras quitaba la mano de Gumball.

―Pero tú oíste como me hablo.

― ¿Y esa es razón para que recurras a la violencia? ―preguntó volteando a verlo.

Marshall parecía herido, realmente parecía que no entendía a que venía tanto reclamo por parte de Fionna, después de todo ella sabía perfectamente como era él, no era de extrañar que su reacción hubiera sido violenta.

Ella ni siquiera espero su respuesta y tomó el brazo de Gumball arrastrándolo hacía alguna parte, dejándolo ahí pasmado. No podía creer que Fionna hubiera defendido al pelirrosa, ella que siempre lo apoyaba en todo no había dudado un segundo en darle la razón. Si eso quería, pues bien, él no iba a cambiar y Fionna comprendía perfectamente sus motivos, ya vendría a pedirle perdón después. Por ahora sentía que debía hacerle daño a alguien, pero no podía por el estúpido trato. Entró de nuevo a la habitación y se acostó a ver el techo.

Mientras Gumball era atendido por una enfermera Fionna lo observaba preocupada, pero él que tanto la conocía podía asegurar que no estaba así sólo por él y se apostaba cualquier cosa a que el vampiro tenía algo que ver.

― ¿Qué pasa, Fionna?

―Quizá fui un poco dura con Marshall.

Estaba nerviosa, preocupada y se notaba por la manera en la que mordía su labio; Gumball juraba que si continuaba así terminaría sacándose sangre. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca tomó sus manos.

―Tranquila. Marshall se merecía por completo esa actitud.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Tú no entiendes, Gumball. Él y yo nunca peleamos, porque yo siempre he sabido como es, y eso nunca me había molestado.

― ¿En serio? ¿Nunca te ha molestado el hecho de que quiera hacerle daño a todo el mundo?

―Él no…

― ¿No te molesta como se ríe a costa de todos todo el tiempo?

―Es que no lo entiendes. Nadie entiende a Marshall mejor que yo, por eso le tolero sus bromas.

― ¿Entender? Es un malcriado, le gusta hacer daño, y no quiero que termine hiriéndote a ti también.

―No me hará daño. Él no es así.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Por qué lo justificas? ¿Por qué estás con él? Explícamelo porque honestamente no lo comprendo.

―Es una larga historia, y tampoco puedo contarte, porque es parte de la vida de Marshall, pero por favor intenta conocerlo, Gumball, te aseguro que no es un mal chico.

Le iba a costar más trabajo del que pensaba hacer que Fionna se cansara de Marshall, pero lo conseguiría, y echaría a ese bad boy al fin de su dulce pueblo.

―Lo intentaré. ―suspiro resignado.

En eso una enfermera entró y los interrumpió indicando al príncipe con señas que tenía una llamada.

―Debo volver a mis deberes. Ve a casa, Fionna, y deja de pensar un poco en ese tipo.

Besó su frente y se fue. Esperaba que realmente le hiciera caso, pero por ahora lo importante era atender la llamada. Al principio se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de Bonnibel hasta que recordó que él le había hablado primero.

― ¿Pasó algo, tío Gumball?

―Nada fuera del otro mundo.

― ¿Marshall de nuevo?

―Sí, ese vampiro no me deja en paz. ¿Puedes creer que me golpeo?

― ¿Te golpeo? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?

Se escuchaba realmente preocupada, y eso lo hizo sonreír, ella siempre estaba ahí para él cuando más la necesitaba.

―Descuida, estoy bien. Y fue bueno que lo hiciera, Fionna se enojó mucho con él. Sería bueno que ella se diera cuenta por fin que ese chico no es bueno.

―Tío, no deberías tratar de interferir en las relaciones de las personas.

―Es por su propio bien. Ese vampiro sólo va a arruinarla, la herirá y yo no quiero que le haga eso. Haría lo mismo por ti, Bonnibel.

―No es necesario, y de verdad ten cuidado con lo que estás haciendo, tío Gumball.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz se escuchó al otro lado y no era en lo absoluto la de Bonnibel, quizás estaba ocupada, y él había hecho que le marcara tan sólo porque se portaba como un niño y no quería jugar con el chico malo. Vaya bobada.

― ¿Estás ocupada?

Un ruido sordo y luego de nuevo la voz de la pelirrosa.

―No, descuida. Como amiga te digo que no te metas en esa relación.

―Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Voy a cortar.

―Hasta luego, tío. Ah, y no le hagas daño al chico.

¿Qué no le hiciera daño? Era el vampiro quien nunca lo dejaba en paz, pero ya no pudo decir nada debido a que su sobrina había colgado. Tal vez tuviera razón y no debería meterse con la relación de Marshall y Fionna, pero no quería tenerlo más tiempo en su reino, realmente odiaba como lo trataba y como trataba a sus ciudadanos, era imposible que fuera mejor persona con la rubia, por más que ella insistiera en defenderlo.

Intentaría llevarse bien con él, sólo por la promesa que había hecho a Fionna, pero si las cosas no salían bien no dudaría más en echarlo de ahí, costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **SaicoReisen:** No prometo nada con lo de no hacer sufrir. Y no es mejor, sólo es diferente. Ampliaré las diferencias... O al menos voy a intentarlo. ;3

 **GabyBlue98C:** ¡Fujoshi aquí, Fujoshi allá! *-* Vas a tener que sentarte a esperar un buen rato para ver amor entre ellos xD lo siento, espero no desesperarte.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Peeeeeeeersonas!** ¡I come back! again...

Perdón por tardarme, gente, pero a veces la inspiración no me da y pues cuando me da hay que aprovecharla. Así que creo que este capítulo es un poquito más largo así que espero compense aunque sea un poco la espera. Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen aquí.

EN EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY VEREMOS: _**mucho fanservice.**_

Volveré pronto con más.

 _ **Disclaimer.** Los personajes pertenecen a Cartoon Network._

* * *

―Pan de canela, no te preocupes, el vampiro ya no está aquí y ya no va a hacerles daño. ―decía el príncipe tratando de calmar al dulce que se había despertado a mitad de la noche asustado porque en sus sueños Marshall les había arrancado la cabeza a todos.

―Pero tengo miedo y allá afuera está muy obscuro.

El vampiro que estaba a la vuelta el pasillo escuchando todo sonrió con malicia. Ese pequeño dulce estaba atemorizado por él y eso que no había salido en días del palacio. Le agradaba saber cuánto miedo podía causar en las personas sin siquiera proponérselo.

Gumball suspiró, no iba a tener otro remedio que dejar al panecillo que se quedara en el castillo esa noche después de todo no podía dejarlo solo a su suerte. Como buen gobernante los protegía hasta de sus pesadillas.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―preguntó el vampiro al tiempo que entraba a la sala mostrando los colmillos.

Pan de canela lo miró aterrado, el príncipe había dicho que ya no estaba ahí y todo había sido una mentira.

― ¡Mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¡El vampiro sigue aquí! ¡AHHH!

―Pan de canela, cálmate.

Gumball trataba de tomar de los brazos al pobre dulce que seguía huyendo de él.

Volteo a ver a Marshall con furia contenida en la mirada mientras el chico no dejaba de sonreír y Pan de canela no dejaba de correr por toda la sala hasta que Salió por la puerta principal gritando algo sobre su traición.

― ¡Guardias banana! ―gritó el pelirrosa y enseguida los tenía frente a él esperando sus órdenes.

―Quiero que encuentran a Pan de canela y lo lleven a su casa antes de que arme un alboroto.

―Como usted ordene, majestad.

Marshall no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Gumball confundido pues los guardias no se habían movido ni un centímetro y pudo ver la expresión de cansancio que reflejaba su mirada. Resultaba divertido verle tan desesperado pasando sus manos por su cabello al tratar de conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

― ¿Podrían ir ahora mismo, por favor?

― ¡Oh! Ahora. Claro.

Los guardias salieron a cumplir con las órdenes de su príncipe dejando solos a los dos chicos. Gumball estaba muy molesto con Marshall y eso podía notarse, pero el vampiro podría jurar haber visto una media sonrisa cuando pasó junto a él para irse a su habitación así que también sonrió; tal vez Gumball no fuera tan aburrido como había creído en un principio, pero estaba seguro de que jamás lo escucharía aceptar que su broma había sido divertida, porque un gobernante no puede reírse de lo que les pase a sus buenos ciudadanos.

A la mañana siguiente Gumball ya estaba alistándose para tener otro día como gobernante; peinando su cabello de esa manera que sólo él sabe hacer y alisando su corbata frente al espejo, no podía negar que era un tanto quisquilloso con lo que vestía. Todo tenía que estar perfecto, aunque no podía negar que también estaba haciendo tiempo para no tener que lidiar con problemas tan temprano, pero sus pensamientos sus intenciones se vieron desplomadas en cuanto Marshall entró a su habitación sin avisar asustándolo de paso por haber cerrado la puerta de esa manera.

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Marshall?

―Me he dado cuenta, querido príncipe, que usted no se divierte nunca. Así que hoy te libero de tus obligaciones reales e iremos a dar un paseo.

El pelirrosa no le prestó atención y se tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme real para terminar de vestirse de una vez y poder atender todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

―No tengo tiempo.

Marshall le arrebato la chaqueta de las manos y la lanzó por la ventana que daba al patio trasero del castillo donde en estos momentos no había ni un solo sirviente que pudiera traérsela de vuelta.

Corrió hasta la ventana y se apoyó en ella sólo para ver su hermosa prenda tirada en el piso posiblemente ya bastante sucia sin nadie que pudiera recogerla, tendría que ir el mismo y considerando que estaban en uno de los pisos más altos eso tomaría su tiempo. Ahora se sentía de verdad molesto.

― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

―Oh perdona, se me fue la mano. Por eso te propongo que vayamos por ella. ―sonrió.

A Gumball no le dio nada de confianza esa sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro y quiso gritar en el momento en el que lo vio venir a toda velocidad hacia él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo tomó del brazo y lo saco por la ventana, no podía negar que estaba aterrado, pero se estaba esforzando mucho para no dejárselo ver al vampiro.

―Mi chaqueta, sólo vamos por ella y ya.

―Ya la recogerá alguien más. ―respondió pasando de largo.

Si no fuera porque el día estaba nublado probablemente ahorita podría estar en su castillo haciendo sus tareas reales ya que el vampiro no podría salir si hiciera sol, pero no era así de modo que debía aguantarse ir colgando de un brazo por todo el bosque que rodeaba su reino sin tener ni la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigían; su brazo comenzaba a dolerle por lo que tuvo que aferrarse con el otro a Marshall de donde lo estaba sosteniendo.

El vampiro comenzó a notar que esa debía ser una posición muy incómoda y que probablemente sus extremidades habían comenzado a doler, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a los alrededores del reino de fuego donde soló al príncipe haciendo que este cayera de sentón tomándose su brazo adolorido.

―El reino de fuego me recuerda un poco a la nocheosfera.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? No puedo acercarme ni un paso más si no quiero morir incinerado.

El pobre príncipe estaba sudando y eso que apenas llevaban ahí unos minutos.

―No te he llevado tan cerca, sólo lo suficiente para que puedas observar sin morir.

―Aún hay cosas que no sabes sobre los reinos, Marshall. El príncipe flame me odia.

― ¿En serio? ―parecía divertirle lo que el pelirrosa había dicho ―. Al príncipe toda bondad hay alguien que lo odia, eso sí es una sorpresa.

―No te confundas, él odia a todo el mundo.

―A mí no, he tenido algunos tratos con Flame en el pasado y nos llevamos bastante bien, señor dulzura.

―No me sorprende, los dos son iguales. Realmente ni siquiera quiero preguntar qué clase de tratos son los que han tenido.

―Tampoco yo tenía planeado decírtelo.

Gumball ya de pie se quedó viendo la gran puerta que se veía a unos kilómetros. Era la entrada al gran reino de fuego y a su alrededor unos lobos de fuego característicos de aquel reino, se paseaban en busca de comida que cazar; su apariencia era tierna, pero el príncipe sabía muy bien que eran terriblemente peligrosos y por desgracia parecía que habían detectado ya su presencia.

―Vámonos de aquí, Marshall.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a un par de cachorros, Gumball?

―Idiota, vámonos de aquí. Esos lobos son peligrosos.

―No si sabes cómo escapar de ellos y dado que yo vuelo eso se vuelve muy sencillo.

Observó con más atención al pelirrosa que se había quedado callado viendo cómo se iban acercando cada vez más rápido y aunque parecía estar tranquilo notó como temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Nunca había visto a Gumball tan asustado en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, ni siquiera la primera vez que vio su forma de monstruo.

Los lobos de fuego comenzaron a correr hacia ellos aullando y soltando fuego a su paso mientras el pelirrosa seguía sin moverse de donde estaba y cada vez parecía temblar más.

―Hey, Gumball, muévete, es hora de correr.

Parecía no escucharlo, simplemente no se movía.

―Maldición.

Lo tomó de ambos brazos elevándolo y poniéndolo a resguardo de los lobos quienes ya habían llegado y no paraban de saltar tratando de alcanzarlos.

Marshall se alejó hasta que llegaron al bosque que rodeaba el reino de Aaa, entonces lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo y hasta entonces Gumball que no había hablado ni se había movido se envolvió a sí mismo en sus brazos sin dejar de temblar.

― ¿Por qué les tienes tanto miedo, Gumball?

No podía negar que estaba muy incómodo por tener que presenciar ese momento de debilidad del príncipe de dulce.

El pelirrosa pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, se levantó y le plantó cara. Ahora si parecía el mismo de siempre, aquel que aguantaba todas sus bromas y se molestaba con él, ese que gritaba y que no tenía miedo de nada, pero en lugar de decir algo simplemente se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hasta su castillo, ya estaba cerca y podía llegar fácilmente sin ayuda del vampiro.

Marshall lo detuvo jalando su brazo y sacando un quejido por parte de Gumball quien volteo a verlo furioso. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro notó que además de enojado, el príncipe estaba lastimado, probablemente por la manera en la que lo llevo hasta el reino de fuego; aunque honestamente eso tampoco le importaba.

―Dime porqué les tienes tanto miedo.

― ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? ―replico soltándose de su agarre.

―Porque estabas temblado. ¡Quiero saber porque tú estarías tan asustado!

― ¡Bien, Marshall, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré! Esos lobos me atacaron cuando yo tenía diez años y me dejaron marcas con las que lo recordare toda mi vida, ¿Ahora estás contento?

―Quiero ver.

― ¿Qué? ―no entendía a que se refería.

―Quiero ver las marcas que te dejaron.

―Estás loco.

Otra vez trato de irse y nuevamente fue detenido por el vampiro quien esta vez comenzó a jalar su camisa tratando de quitársela, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho!

Gumball trataba inútilmente de quitárselo de encima sin obtener resultados. Comenzó a llover con fuerza, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo a Marshall quien se veía muy decidido.

El pelirrosa logró soltarse y comenzó a correr con la camisa a medio desabrochar, pero no fue suficiente pues enseguida lo alcanzó tirándolo al suelo y quedando sobre él al tiempo que terminaba de quitarle la camisa de una vez; una escena que podría malinterpretarse por cualquiera, sin embargo, en esos momentos no había nadie ahí para verla.

―Voy a ver esas marcas, aunque tenga que quitarte toda la ropa.

En el momento en que logró abrir su camisa por completo Gumball dejo de forcejear, ya que caso tenía si lo que tanto había querido esconder ahora estaba a la vista de ese idiota quien seguía sentado encima suyo y lo miraba sorprendido.

El pelirrosa se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba avergonzado, y no sólo por la posición en la que se encontraban sino porque su secreto, eso que no le había contado ni siquiera a Bonnibel ahora lo sabía un vampiro problemático al que odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie.

Estaba cubierto de lodo y la lluvia seguía cayendo empapándolos por completo.

Marshall pasó la mano por las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo del pelirrosa, algunas parecían quemaduras y otras tantas eran mordidas donde parecía que hubiera estado a punto de perder esa parte del cuerpo; a pesar de que ya eran sólo cicatrices Gumball se estremecía cada vez que tocaba alguna.

―Ya deja de tocarme. ―dijo al tiempo que dejaba de cubrirse el rostro con los brazos ―. Ya viste lo que querías ahora quítate de encima.

Marshall flotó de nuevo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, pero Gumball la alejó de un manotazo y en cuanto estuvo de pie comenzó a caminar hacia su castillo al tiempo que se abrochaba la camisa. El pelinegro continúo siguiéndolo sin decir una sola palabra, pues no estaba seguro de que pensar o si debía hacer algo. Al final decidió que no, no tenía por qué tratar de consolarlo pues ni su amigo era de modo que sólo lo siguió hasta su patio trasero donde aún seguía en el suelo su chaqueta ahora mojada y, por ende, llena de lodo.

Se detuvo a recogerla y entro al castillo con el vampiro pisándole los talones.

La señora menta fue quien se dio cuenta de ellos primero y corrió a su encuentro.

― ¡Príncipe! Lo he estado buscando por todas partes, algunos ciudadanos lo necesitan y han estado viniendo todo el día, se amotinaron enfrente del castillo y no dejan entrar ni salir nadie. ―parecía desesperada.

Gumball le dio su mejor sonrisa tomando a Marshall por sorpresa pues después de lo que había pasado no esperaba verlo poner una cara como esa tan pronto.

―Llévalos a todos al gran salón y diles que los atenderé en un momento. Debo ir a cambiarme.

―Como usted ordene, majestad.

Se fue casi corriendo a atender las órdenes del príncipe mientras él se iba a su habitación. Al llegar notó que Marshall lo había seguido hasta ahí y casi le cierra la puerta en la cara, pero el vampiro fue más rápido y entro con él.

El pelirrosa sólo suspiró, ya no tenía caso que dijera nada, no estaba de ánimos para nada.

―No lo entiendo.

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que siguió hablando.

― ¿Cómo pudiste actuar como si no pasara nada? Le sonreíste como si tú día fuera perfecto, pero no ha sido así, entonces…

―Yo no puedo preocupar a mis ciudadanos, Marshall. Sé que no lo entiendes porque nunca te has preocupado por nadie, pero cuando tienes responsabilidades, pones primero a los demás antes que a ti.

―Eso es estúpido.

―Es por eso que tú no eres gobernante de nada.

―Tú no eres mejor que yo sólo por ser un príncipe, después de todo yo soy el dueño de la nocheosfera. O lo seré en cuanto el viejo estire la pata.

―Un pozo de muerte. Muy adecuado para ti.

Eso no le hizo mucha gracia al vampiro y molesto se metió al baño, no iba a discutir más con ese príncipe rosa. Estaba hecho un asco así que se daría un baño y al escuchar como golpeaba Gumball la puerta menos ganas le dieron de salir.

―Báñate en tu cuarto, Marshall, yo necesito estar listo pronto. ―le dijo molesto sin obtener respuesta.

No le quedó más remedio que esperar hasta que saliera y cuando al fin lo hizo llevaba sólo una toalla enrollada a la cintura, su toalla.

―Eso es mío, idiota.

― ¿Y eso que?

―Si te largas a la nocheosfera, ¿Qué pasará con Fionna? ¿Acaso has pensado en eso?

―Me la llevaré conmigo. Además, pensé que tú no aprobabas nuestra relación.

―Y no lo hago, pero no quiero que sufra, aunque quizá si te vas pueda buscar a alguien mejor porque ni pienses que la dejaré marcharse a ese sombrío lugar.

―Me escogerá a mí. ―dijo acercándose hasta quedar a escasos pasos del pelirrosa.

― ¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo eres un idiota problemático. No dudo que esté contigo por lastima, no tienes nada que ofrecerle.

Lo miraba como si lo estuviera haciendo poca cosa, y Marshall odiaba que hicieran eso. Le mostraría porque Fionna lo dejaría, y le gustaría tanto que lo tendría suplicando por más.

Lo tomó del brazo herido y en un segundo lo tenía de espaldas lastimándolo aún más. Lo acostó sobre la cama y sostuvo ambos brazos en su espalda sacándole más quejidos a causa de lo doloroso que eso estaba resultando.

―Te mostrare que es lo que le ofrezco que tanto le gusta. ―sonrió.

Maldito. Lo odiaba por estar insinuando lo que hacía con la chica. La sola idea de pensar que hacían otra clase de cosas lo hacía sentir enfermo.

―Suéltame de una vez, no te atrevas a tocarme.

Marshall lo ignoró y bajó sus pantalones haciendo que el pobre de Gumball entrara en pánico, no podía defenderse en esa posición y mucho menos teniendo un brazo lastimado. Debía estar bromeando, no podía hacerle eso a él.

―Como no me sueltes voy a gritar por ayuda. Es tu ultima oportunidad.

Metió la sabana en la boca del pelirrosa dejándolo imposibilitado para gritar o hablar siquiera. Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse y de cierta forma hacerle esto al chico le parecía muy divertido, la humillación por la que pasaría haría que terminara odiándolo por el resto de su vida y sería la mejor broma de todas.

Gumball forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas sin lograr nada. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Si alguien viera a un príncipe como él sometido de esa manera seria su ruina.

Odiaba a este chico. Como se atreviera a hacerle algo lo mataría.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **GabyBlue98C:** Es tan lindo ver que hay personas que no dejan de leerte, y que corresponden a tu saludo :,3 Yo creo que ahora será todavía más complicado elegir de que lado estar, y vendrán cosas peores owo

 **GatoChocapic666:** Pues gracias por pasarte por mi historia y espero que te esté gustando, que este capítulo te haya entretenido :3 Gumball es muy molestable (?)

 **SaicoReisen:** De nada, vale la pena leerte :3 Y gracias, yo lo sé XD


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaa personas!** Ya sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pero les prometí que no iba a abandonar las historias y aquí estoy con más.

Podría explicarles porque tarde tanto en actualizar, pero mejor no porque sonará un poco tonto. Dejemoslo en que eran unas cosillas amorosas. Y falta de inspiración también.

Y bueno, espero disfruten mucho este capítulo que trate de hacerlo un poco más largo para compensar.

Para los que siguen mi otra historia y los que saben que siempre publico los capítulos juntos les digo que sólo tengo el capitulo de esta historia, voy a ver si se me ocurre cómo continuar la otra e igual y lo publicó en la madrugada o sino hasta mañana, pero es un tal vez, entonces no mejor no prometo que la publicaré, pero ¡Ya tienen esta historia! Disfrutenla.

Los quiero, nos leemos luego, gracias por seguir aquí y por dejar sus hermosos comentarios.

* * *

Por suerte Gumball logró sacar la sabana de su boca a tiempo.

— Como te atrevas a tocarme te juro que le contaré todo a Fionna. No querrá volver a saber nada de ti.

Eso lo hizo dudar lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad al pelirrosa de darse la vuelta y empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que terminara golpeándose con su closet.

El vampiro cayó al suelo adolorido frotándose la cabeza y sin poder creer que ese pequeño dulce haya sido capaz de hacerle esto. Se puso en pie dispuesto a regresarle el golpe, pero tuvo que contenerse pues un mareo lo invadió dejándolo imposibilitado para hacer nada.

— Maldita sea.

— Marshall. —Esperó a que este enfocara la vista en él de nuevo para seguir hablando — ¿Qué haces aquí? A nadie le gusta tu presencia en este lugar y la única que te tolera es Fionna, y ni siquiera tengo idea del porqué. No eres más que un estorbo.

Esas habían sido palabras muy duras, pero Gumball no estaba arrepentido por ninguna de ellas en lo más mínimo, consideraba que ese estúpido niño se merecía cada una de ellas. O al menos ese pensamiento fue el que perduró incluso después de que lo vio alejarse por la ventana, afuera seguía sin haber sol por lo que no iba a pasar por ninguna molestia.

Le alegraba por fin haberse podido deshacer de él.

Volvió a sus asuntos dejando de lado por completo al vampiro; sus dulces ciudadanos seguían esperando y debía darse prisa en solucionar cada uno de sus problemas, la dulce gente solía irritarse con facilidad.

Entre tanto papeleo, quejas, demandas y acuerdos el día se le fue muy lento, aunque por lo menos agradecía el no haber tenido distracciones de modo que todo había salido según lo previsto y sin contratiempos, al día siguiente tendría que ir al reino de Ooo con su sobrina por algunos asuntos reales, los cuales pensaba aprovechar para verla una vez más y charlar con ella sobre todos los pequeños acontecimientos que iban ocurriendo en su vida en estos días.

Se alegró mucho al no ver a Marshall ni siquiera al día siguiente al despertar; simplemente no había bromas, ni risas molestas, tampoco juegos… Lo único que había era la obligación de seguir con sus deberes como gobernante de un reino.

La señora menta lo ayudó con los preparativos para ir con su sobrina por la tarde. Estaba un poco ansioso, la verdad era que, aunque hablaban seguido hacía un buen tiempo que no la veía en persona, estaba seguro de que por lo menos habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que había visto su rostro.

Le pareció una eternidad la espera, no paraba de revisar el reloj cada cinco minutos y aunque se supone que estaba ocupado no podía concentrarse y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba.

En todo el día tampoco había visto a Fionna ni a Cake, pero sabía que habían ido a una misión de modo que era lógico que todavía no regresaran, cuando ellas se iban de aventura no podía estar seguro de cuanto tardarían, siempre era algo distinto con ellas. Así como podían regresar en ese mismo instante podían volver dentro de varias semanas.

Cuando al fin llegó el momento de ir a casa de Bonnibel se preocupó al recordar a Marshall, si ese idiota regresaba cuando él no estuviera bien podía empezar a hacer daño a sus ciudadanos de nuevo, pero por una vez confiaría en su palabra. Él se había comprometido a no hacer daño a sus dulces si se dejaba molestar, y lo había hecho de modo que no tenía motivos para atacar a los suyos.

En todo el camino no hizo más que descansar de todas las quejas que le daban a diario y ver todo el paisaje por donde estaban pasando, era impresionante la cantidad de reinos diferentes que había y también la diferencia entre cada criatura de estos reinos. Casi se podía decir que las miraba con admiración y respeto.

Cuando por fin llegó su corazón estaba ansioso por subir corriendo las escaleras principales y entrar a ver a su sobrina, pero en lugar de eso caminó con toda la calma que le fue posible subiendo poco a poco. Entonces la vio, ella lo esperaba fuera del castillo parada frente a la puerta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Tío Gumball!

Enseguida se acercó con rapidez hasta él y lo abrazó. Lo había echado tanto de menos que no se separó de él hasta que se dio cuenta que no podían quedarse así para siempre.

— Vamos, hay tanto de qué hablar.

Entraron al castillo y se sentaron en la sala mientras mentita les llevaba unas tazas de café y las dejaba frente a ellos.

Gumball estiró el brazo para coger la suya cuando un dolor le atravesó el hombro, le dolió tanto que se quedó con el brazo extendido a medias sin llegar a tocar la taza. Ese maldito vampiro lo había lastimado más de lo que hubiera creído.

— ¿Pasa algo? preguntó Bonnibel quien se había dado cuenta enseguida de la expresión que hizo.

— No es nada. mintió.

Pero era imposible engañar a su sobrina y más por el hecho de que tuvo que sostenerse el brazo para devolverlo a su lugar y ni siquiera pudo tomar su café como lo tenía planeado.

Ella se levantó acercándose a él y tomó su brazo con cuidado obligándolo a levantarlo. Una mueca y un quejido por parte del pelirrosa le confirmó que, en efecto, se encontraba lastimado, posiblemente tuviera el hombro dislocado y eso no era cualquier cosa como para tomárselo a la ligera.

— Dime que fue lo qué te pasó. Tienes el hombro dislocado, tío.

— No importa. Ya se arreglará.

— No quieras restarle importancia. Es algo serio. — le dijo molesta. — Llamaré al médico.

Lo hizo ponerse en pie y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Gumball se dejó hacer, estaba cansado de comportarse como un adulto siempre y también se sentía fatigado por lo que había ocurrido apenas el día anterior con el vampiro, sabía que si se encontraba su hombro en malas condiciones era únicamente por su culpa.

Bonnibel llamó a mentita y le dio órdenes de ir en busca del médico, las cuales él atendió con mucho gusto y se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo. La pelirrosa se sentó a su lado y estaba por decir algo cuando alguien entró y los interrumpió.

Gumball fijó la mirada en la intrusa bastante molesto por haber entrado sin tocar, como si aquel palacio fuera su casa. Le molestaban mucho las personas que no tenían modales, por eso odiaba tanto a Marshall también. Enseguida lo notó, aquella chica flotaba del mismo modo que aquel molesto vampiro con el que tenía que lidiar a diario, y no sólo eso, llevaba también colmillos. Fue fácil llegar a la conclusión de que era de la misma especie que tanto había llegado a odiar. Se puso en pie dispuesto a defender a su sobrina, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la vampiresa le ganó la palabra.

— Hola, Bonnie.

— Marcy, te dije que hoy estaría ocupada.

— Ya lo sé, pero te echaba de menos.

Bonnibel sonrió, se había puesto en pie al mismo tiempo que el pelirrosa y ahora miraba con ternura a aquella vampiresa.

— Alguien puede explicarme de qué va todo esto.

— Oh, claro. Tío Gumball ella es Marceline, Marceline él es mi tío.

— Así que tú eres el famoso Gumball.

— Perdona que no pueda decir lo mismo, pero no tengo ni idea de quién eres. dijo con cierta amargura.

Bonnie estaba comenzando a notar que su tío no se había tomado nada bien la presencia de Marceline y estaba casi segura de que tenía mucho que ver que ella también fuera un vampiro, al igual que ese chico que, por lo que sabía, le había causado tantos problemas en este último mes.

— Gumball, todavía no me has dicho cómo te hiciste daño.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y el obedeció, no tenía muchas ganas de decir nada con la presencia de esa chica ahí, pero lo dijo de todos modos.

— Fue ese vampiro, ¿Recuerdas? Mi maldito tormento. Me llevo a cuestas de un solo brazo, creo que fue por eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

Ahora estaba realmente preocupada por la seguridad de Gumball. Creía que ese vampiro podía ser en cierta manera parecido a Marceline, pero ella jamás le había hecho daño, ni siquiera cuando se llevaban mal todavía.

La pelinegra que seguía flotando frente a ellos sólo se quedó escuchando, sólo conocía a otro vampiro aparte de ella y estaba bastante segura que era de él de quien hablaban, no podía ser nadie más.

— Marshall.

El pelirrosa volteo a verla, no le extrañaba mucho que conociera al vampiro, se notaba claramente que era igual que él.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Bonnibel también quería saber, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntas Marceline jamás había mencionado ese nombre. De modo que ahora ambos la observaban con atención esperando su respuesta.

— Marshall es mi hermano pequeño.

— Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano.

— No valía la pena mencionarlo.

— Es tu hermano, Marceline. No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntas no lo hayas dicho.

— Un segundo. — interrumpió Gumball perplejo. — ¿Juntas?

— Siento no habértelo dicho antes, tío Gumball. Marceline es mi novia.

El pelirrosa no supo que decir ni cómo reaccionar, no le molestaba el hecho de que su sobrina estuviera saliendo con otra mujer, pero claro, tenía tan mala suerte que se había fijado precisamente en la hermana del delincuente que tantos problemas le estaba causando. De alguna manera se sentía como si lo hubieran traicionado.

— ¿Estás bien, Gumball?

— No… ¿Cómo puedes estar con ella, Bonnibel?

— ¡Hey! No te confundas, que Marshall y yo seamos hermanos no quiere decir que ambos seamos iguales.

— Tiene razón. Marceline es una buena persona… O al menos lo es ahora.

Marceline sonrió. Sabía que estaba recordando todos los problemas que le había causado en el pasado, pero era su trabajo, no se trataba de que quisiera o no hacerlo.

— Y Marshall tampoco es tan mal chico como piensas.

— Debes estar bromeando. A sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, e incluso a tratado de hacerme daño, y a Fionna.

— Bueno, estoy segura que algo le hiciste para hacerlo enojar. Él tiene su temperamento, sabes. Podrá ser un pequeño tonto y todo lo que quieras, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.

— Y seguro que dirías cualquier cosa para defenderlo.

— Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. No puedes culparlo por todo lo que está haciendo.

Bonnibel se mantenía expectante, escuchando. Hasta hace unos minutos ella no tenía idea de que su novia tuviera un hermano y ahora incluso lo estaba defendiendo después de ver lo que le había hecho al hombro de su tío. Debía admitir que estaba comenzando a molestarla después de todo podía recordar perfectamente todas las veces que el pelirrosa la había llamado totalmente exasperado por culpa de ese vampiro, y ella había estado ahí también sin decir una sola palabra sobre ello.

— Ya veo que no me están creyendo de modo que les voy a contar toda la historia, pero no le pueden decir nada de esto a Marshall, él odia que lo mencionen. Y también me odia a mí.

— Entonces te escuchamos.

— Ilumínanos, por favor. — comentó el pelirrosa con ironía.

Marceline se preparó mentalmente, esto iba a ser largo y difícil de decir. Siempre prefería no hablar de ello y era un tema que había evitado hablarlo incluso con Bonnibel, pero si era la única manera de que dejaran de culpar a Marshall entonces no le quedaba de otra.

— Creo que todo esto es culpa de mi padre… No sé muy bien cómo empezar. — se quedó pensando un segundo. — Marshall es menor que yo por tres años. A decir verdad, mi padre quería un niño, pero desde que él nació no ha hecho más que menospreciarlo; supongo que esperaba demasiado de él. Cuando vio que yo podía causar más caos que él se olvidó por completo de que quería un hijo y terminó siendo muy descuidado con él. Yo fui siempre el orgullo de mi padre y por más daño que Marshall lograra causar yo podía superarlo sin esfuerzo…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

— Pues cállate y escucha. — se quejó la pelinegra del chico.

Gumball se molestó, pero decidió escuchar la historia completa primero.

— Bien, como les decía. Hunson Abadeer, como rey de la nocheosfera era más que evidente que buscaba que sus hijos fueran igual o peor de malvados que él. Marshall siempre fue hecho menos, o ignorado por completo. Mi padre siempre lo vio como un estorbo y no paraba de repetírselo constantemente.

En ese momento Gumball recordó las palabras exactas que le había dicho al vampiro y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa. _No eres más que un estorbo,_ le había dicho él. Siguió prestando atención a la historia que les relataba la chica.

— Marshall me terminó odiando porque consideraba que era mi culpa que papá no lo quisiera. Hace dos años, cuando me enamoré de ti. — dijo refiriéndose a Bonnibel. — Fui su mayor decepción. No quiso aceptar que estuviera con alguien del mismo sexo y mucho menos con la mujer más buena y dulce que existe, de modo que me exilió y me negó también la posibilidad de hablar con Marshall.

Se detuvo un segundo para recomponerse, siempre le había dolido que el chico la odiara, pero cuando su padre le prohibió que se acercara a él había sido un golpe bastante más duro.

— Yo no sabía nada de esto… — comentó la pelirrosa sintiéndose culpable por haber causado una ruptura en la familia de Marcy.

— No es tu culpa, Bonnie. No volví a ver a Marshall, pero por lo que supe mi padre lo obligó a hacer cosas cada vez peores hasta que pudo considerarlo digno de depositar en el su orgullo. Eso era lo que él más quería de modo que si ha estado causando tantos problemas no es por culpa de nadie más que de papá.

— Marshall es malvado para no decepcionar a su padre. — resumió el pelirrosa.

— Exacto.

Gumball no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, la culpa se estaba apoderando de él por no haber escuchado a Fionna, por no haber tratado de entender, pero, por otro lado, no podía justificarle todas las cosas que había hecho, después de todo había asustado a sus ciudadanos por meses y les había hecho daño. También lo había herido a él.

No podía estarse comportando como un niño toda su vida, ni podía esperar que todos lo entendieran si no dejaba de hacer todo lo que hacía. Su odio hacía él no había cambiado, ni cambiaría sólo por una cursi historia de vida. Todos tenían problemas, pero no todos eran como él.

— Marcy, siento mucho que por mi culpa tú… — Marceline la cortó enseguida.

— Ya te dije que no es culpa tuya, Bonnie.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sabía perfectamente que era responsable por ello.

— En fin, de todos modos, eso no quita que siga siendo un problema para mi reino. No puedo justificarlo.

— Pero, Gumball…

— Lo siento, Bonnie. Será mejor que me vaya. No debí venir.

Estaba por levantarse cuando llegó mentita con la enfermera. Bonnibel le negó la salida hasta que no lo hubieran revisado así que tuvo que quedarse.

Mientras lo revisaban Bonnie se llevó a Marcy a un rincón para hablar sin que el pelirrosa las escuchara.

— Bonnie, de verdad, nada es culpa tuya.

— Marcy, quiero que vuelvas a ver a tu hermano… Acompaña a Gumball a su reino.

— ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso. Ya viste cómo me mira, él me odia. Y Marshall también.

— Es una oportunidad para hacer las paces con los dos, por favor, hazlo por mí.

— No es justo, sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

Bonnibel sonrió y le dio un tierno beso bajo la mirada de su tío que no había perdido ni uno sólo de sus movimientos, aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Le molestó ver eso.

Cuando al fin se fue la doctora el príncipe había terminado con un brazo enyesado y el cabestrillo sosteniéndolo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Inmovilizado.

— Estarás bien en un par de días. Por ahora debo pedirte algo.

Volteo a mirarla, serio, pues no tenía confianza en lo que fuera a pedirle en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Podrías alojar a Marcy en tu casa unos días?

— Debes estar bromeando. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Marceline había bajado por un poco de jugo a la cocina, no tenía ganas de escuchar como el pelirrosa se negaba ni tampoco todo lo que tuviera que decir sobre ella, aunque si tenía ganas de ver a su hermano, pero le daban nervios cada vez que pensaba en ello, no lo veía hace tanto y él había estado tan molesto con ella toda su vida que dudaba que ahora fuera a aceptar verla como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entró Bonnibel hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearla por la cintura y su barbilla apoyada en su hombro. Tenía esa sonrisa que pone siempre que se sale con la suya por lo que supuso que de algún modo había convencido a su tío de que la dejara ir con él y no sabía si estar agradecida o asustada.

Antes hubiera sido casi imposible que ella pudiera sentirse asustada, pero tenía que admitir que estar con la dulce princesa la había hecho blanda. Debía prepararse emocionalmente para el reencuentro.

— Todo va a salir bien. — le dijo leyendo sus pensamientos.

Marcy sonrió no muy segura, pero debía aparentar.

Gumball se quedó esa noche ahí y al día siguiente partió acompañado por la vampiresa, se veía que la compañía no lo ponía muy contento, pero estaba soportando toda aquella situación sólo por su sobrina.

— ¿Cómo fue que pasó lo tuyo con mi sobrina? — preguntó para romper el hielo y también porque no lograba entender porque se había fijado en alguien así.

— A decir verdad, no lo sé, todo sucedió sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Sé que no confías en mí, Gumball, pero yo la amo.

— Ugh, hasta en lo que dicen se parecen.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confundida.

— Lo mismo dijo tu hermano en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que hablamos sobre Fionna.

— Tal vez deberías confiar en él.

— No lo creo.

El resto del viaje se fueron en silencio. Marceline se sentía un poco incomoda, pero se distrajo viendo por la ventana. Recordaba haber estado ahí antes cuando estuvo de gira con su banda, sin embargo, en aquel entonces hasta la tierra era diferente, por supuesto, estaba hablando de hace al menos cien años.

El enorme castillo se distinguía a kilómetros y cuando al fin llegaron notó que era bastante parecido al de Bonnibel, incluso en la gente que se encontraba ya fuera de él buscando a su príncipe para que les resolviera la vida. Siempre la había exasperado todos esos dulces inútiles que no podían hacer nada por sí mismos.

— Llegamos.

Apenas llegó a la puerta la señora menta se acercó hasta él preocupada por su brazo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe? ¿Qué le pasó?

— No es nada, señora menta, me encuentro bien. ¿Podría prepararme una habitación para la joven, por favor?

— Como usted diga, majestad.

De inmediato movilizó a unos cuantos dulces que le ayudarían a poner todo en orden para el nuevo huésped.

Gumball dejó a Marceline en la sala mientras él atendía a sus dulces ciudadanos. No sabía que hacer ahí sola de modo que se dedicó a husmear entre las cosas a ver si encontraba algo interesante o útil en aquella estantería llena de cachivaches, pero se aburrió pronto porque no logró hallar nada que llamara su atención.

Unos pasos la hicieron girarse hacía la entrada descubriendo a una chica rubia y un gato blanco con manchas cafés, le hacían recordar a Finn y Jake.

— Hola. — saludó la pelinegra.

— Hola. ¿Quién eres? — cuestionó con desconfianza.

— Me llamo Marceline Abadeer. Tú debes de ser Fionna.

— ¿Marceline?

A diferencia de Bonnibel o de Gumball, Fionna si estaba consciente de toda la historia que tenía que ver con Marshall de modo que conocía de sobra a esa chica, aunque jamás la hubiera visto en persona. El vampiro no solía hablar muy bien de ella y por lo que tenía entendido incluso la odiaba.

— Imagino que tú eres la novia de Marshall.

— Sí… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Vaciló. No estaba segura de sí decirle o no, pero a fin de cuentas no tenía nada malo dejar que supiera. De todas maneras, iba a saberlo, y podía ver que tampoco ella le tenía confianza por lo que decidió empezar sin mentir, sería mejor así.

— Vine a ver a Marshall.

— ¿Para qué?

Como si no fuera obvio, pensó.

— Porque han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y lo extraño.

La expresión que hizo en ese momento parecía tan triste que a Fionna no le cupo duda de que decía la verdad. Se sintió tan apenada por todo lo que sabía que Marshall sentía hacía ella que hasta le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

Estaba por decir algo cuando Gumball apareció interrumpiéndolas.

— ¿Me buscabas, Fionna?

De pronto recordó a lo que había venido, pero también se percató del brazo del chico.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Gumball?

— Tú novio, eso me paso.

— ¿Marshall te hizo daño?

— Sí, te dije que ese vampiro era peligroso.

— Marshall no es peligroso. — lo defendió Marcy.

— No puedo creer que Marshall te haya hecho daño.

— Pues lo hizo, pero da igual, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Oh, venía a preguntarte si no has visto a Marshall, pero la señora menta ya me dijo que acabas de llegar.

— ¿No sabes dónde está Marshall? — preguntó Marceline.

— No, hace días que no sé nada de él. Quedó en ir por mí y Cake a los límites de Aaa en cuanto regresáramos, pero no fue.

— No me digas que ahora hay que darlo por perdido.

Marceline se molestó, justo ahora que venía a verlo tenían que pasar estas cosas.

— ¿Perdiste a mi hermano? — le reclamó acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrosa.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **GabyBlue98C:** ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que me he tardado aún no has dejado de leerme? Entendería si ya lo hubieras hecho porque me he tardado un siglo, pero igual gracias por comentar :3 ¿Qué piensas ahora del capítulo? ¿Estabas preparada para eso? xD Faltan muchas cosas más por venir que el drama apenas está iniciando. Espero leerte pronto por aquí owo


	6. Chapter 6

Holi, personitas. volví con más historia para ustedes, y espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo así como yo escribiéndolo, les prometo tratar de hacer más largo el próximo. Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que siempre dejan reviews o dan follow y fav, y no me olvido de los que leen en el anonimato.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

― ¿Por qué rayos me estás culpando a mí? ¿Acaso yo soy su niñera?

Ambos se miraban desafiantes y Fionna supo que si no intervenía esos dos terminarían peleándose porque al parecer no se llevaban nada bien, posiblemente gracias a su parentesco con Marshall.

― Ya basta, esto no soluciona nada. Yo me encargaré de ir por Marshall, ¿de acuerdo?

― Puedo ayudarte a buscar.

― Preferiría que no. Sé muy bien cómo te ve Marshall, mejor déjamelo a mí. Hablaran en cuanto estemos de vuelta.

― Pero…

Gumball la interrumpió, estaba cansado de que todo mundo estuviera tan preocupado por ese vampiro bueno para nada.

― Fionna puede encargarse de eso. Yo necesito hablar contigo.

La rubia asintió y salió por la puerta con Cake al hombro.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó una vez solos.

― Que estés aquí no quiere decir que yo haya aceptado de buena gana que vinieras.

― Eso ya lo sé. De todos modos, no estoy aquí por ti sino por Marshall, en cuanto él aparezca y podamos hablar me iré de nuevo con Bonnie.

― Cómo es que mi sobrina está con un vampiro.

Para Marceline eso había sonado bastante despectivo y la hizo enojar. No le importaba que fuera el tío del amor de su vida, no tenía nada de la dulzura que Bonnie poseía.

― Cómo puede ser familiar de alguien como tú. No entiendo porque te quiere tanto, eres altanero, prepotente, ególatra y pareces creerte superior a todos. Tal vez Marshall tiene buenos motivos para odiarte. No eres como Bonnie, esa dulzura de persona.

― Tú no sabes nada de mí. ―se defendió el pelirrosa bastante molesto.

― No hace falta, lo llevas tatuado en la frente.

Parece que Gumball no era capaz de llevarse bien con nadie que fuera un vampiro, ahora ambos estaban molestos viéndose fijamente mientras se asesinaban una y mil veces en su mente, lo único que evitaba que lo hicieran de verdad era que tenían a Bonnie presente en todo momento y por ella se estaban conteniendo.

― Espero que ese estorbo inútil vuelva pronto, sólo para que puedas largarte.

― No necesito esto. ―dijo exasperada y flotó rumbo a la puerta.

― No puedes irte. Piensa en Bonnie.

Eso la hizo detenerse y volver sobre sus pasos. Condenado pelirrosa, sabía muy bien cuál era su debilidad.

Esta sería la hazaña más difícil para ambos, aunque ya Gumball iría viendo a que vampiro prefería tener en casa, si al problemático, o a ella, de quien todavía no sabía prácticamente nada y de todos modos no le caía bien. Empezaba a pensar que ser groseros y mal portados era cosa de vampiros. Al menos esperaba que ella no fuera a asustar a sus dulces ciudadanos como lo hacía Marshall, eso era una verdadera molestia para él y no tenía ganas de lidiar otra vez con lo mismo.

Pero conforme fueron pasando los días cada vez la toleraba un poco más, al menos ella no se encargaba de aterrorizar a su gente, de hecho, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando por teléfono con Bonnibel o fisgoneando en sus cosas.

A veces comenzaba a desesperarse y sabía que había noches en las que salía por su cuenta a buscar a su hermano. Por más que cambiaba la fecha, Fionna no daba señas de volver pronto y tampoco sabían a donde había ido. Eso tenía a Gumball un poco preocupado. De repente se imaginaba que ese idiota la había metido en problemas y que ya no encontraban como salir de ellos, pero se calmaba diciéndose que ella era demasiado inteligente como para caer con pequeños demonios o lo que fuese.

Lo único bueno de que el tiempo pasaba era que su brazo se había curado por completo y por fin pudo quitarse el cabestrillo y el yeso que ya lo tenían harto por lo inútil que lo dejaban, sin poder hacer nada solo y estar pidiendo ayuda todo el día.

― Oye Gumball, ¿qué te hizo Marshall? ―preguntó un día la pelinegra tomándolo por sorpresa.

Él se encontraba preparando algunas cosas que usarían para la fiesta del té en casa del príncipe hot dog, y cuando ella se sentó sobre su escritorio y le preguntó eso tuvo que detenerse y levantar la mirada sólo para darse cuenta que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Marceline era tan extraña, había días en los que se la pasaba ausente y otros en los que se veía tan feliz que daba la impresión de que se olvidaba por completo de Marshall.

― Creí que tú habías escuchado todas las veces que me quejé de él con Bonnie.

― Sí, pero me gustaría saberlo por ti. Todo lo que te hizo odiarlo tanto.

Suspiró. No sabía si contarle o no, pero después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado entre papeles sólo quería despejarse un rato así que se recargó en la silla poniéndose cómodo.

― Cuando llegó se la pasaba asustando o lastimando a mis ciudadanos, luego dejó de hacerlo para hacerme la vida de cuadritos a mí. Marshall era una molestia para mí, se la pasaba haciendo bromas pesadas como dejarme semidesnudo fuera de mi habitación, subirme al tejado, quitar el color rosa de mi cabello y lo más reciente fue sacarme por la ventana de mi habitación sosteniéndome de un solo brazo… Atacándome y provocando que empeorara.

― ¿Atacándote? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te golpeo?

― No exactamente…

Eso no iba a decírselo, definitivamente no pensaba decirle la vergüenza que paso cuando el chico por poco le quita su virginidad de una manera nada agradable. No tenía porque contar algo así a ella quien seguro ni siquiera le importaría, era su hermano después de todo y lo defendía de todos, eso ya lo había dejado más que claro.

― Gumball… ¿Estás llorando?

El pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero en cuanto la escuchó decirlo fue consciente de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas.

Le molestó. ¿Por qué tenía él que estar llorando por alguien como Marshall? No había sido para tanto, después de todo no logro hacerle daño en ese sentido… Entonces, ¿por qué?

Marceline no sabía bien que hacer. Cuando Bonnie lloraba usualmente bastaba abrazarla y dejarla que se desahogara, pero con él no podía hacer lo mismo, para empezar porque era probable que no quisiera que lo hiciera.

― Yo…

No logró terminar su frase cuando los interrumpió la señora menta y Gumball se limpió rápidamente, no quería que nadie más fuera testigo de su pequeño descuido de debilidad.

― Majestad, lo necesitan en el pueblo. Un dulce tiene problemas y los guardias no pudieron solucionarlo.

― Ya voy para allá.

Ambos se alegraron de haber salido de una situación tan incómoda y Marcy lo acompañó a ver qué clase de emergencia tenían.

Al llegar una señora panecillo, ya bastante anciana, intentaba alcanzar sin éxito a su querida mascota quien se encontraba sobre un árbol enorme, parecía haberse subido y por lo que veían había sido incapaz de bajar por su cuenta. Y como siempre, los guardias, con su negligencia, poco habían podido hacer para solucionarlo.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó el príncipe en cuanto llegaron junto a ellos.

― Binilo se subió al árbol y ahora no puede bajar. ―respondió la anciana.

Justo lo que habían supuesto.

― ¿Binilo? ―cuestionó Marceline. Le parecía un nombre muy ridículo y no pudo evitar reír.

Gumball la miró con mala cara, pero terminó sonriendo también sin que su ciudadana lo viera.

La pelinegra flotó un poco más alto y sin mucho esfuerzo bajó al animal antes de que Gumball pudiera hacer nada.

La señora agradecida lo tomó en brazos y se marchó.

No había sido la gran cosa, pero al ayudarlo le había dado el primer motivo al pelirrosa para poder confiar en ella y sin darse cuenta comenzaría una especie de amistad con quien odiaba en un principio, pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo. Por ahora sólo pudiéramos decir que al menos no la odiaba, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, y que lo hacía reír.

En seguida comenzó a pensar que ella era mucho mejor plaga que su hermano, y eso ya era un avance.

― Gracias por la ayuda, Marceline. ―le dijo en cuanto estuvieron dentro del castillo.

Al menos en eso momentos parecían relajados, como si se estuvieran conociendo por primera vez y no se hubieran odiado.

Los dos pensaron en lo mismo y se rieron al pensar en Bonnie. Estaría muy feliz de saber que ya no peleaban, después de todo eso era lo que ella quería al enviar a Marceline con su tío, sólo faltaba lo otro: hacer que tolerara también a Marshall haciéndole ver por parte de su hermana que él no era tan malo. Aunque de eso no estaba segura, pero realmente esperaba estar en lo correcto, a fin de cuentas, conocía a Fionna también y la consideraba una buena chica como para fijarse en alguien que no valiera la pena.

― No tienes que darme las gracias, a veces le ayudo a Bonnie con lo mismo. Sus bananas son muy inútiles.

― No hay mucha diferencia con mis guardias chicle.

Ambos se rieron. Era la primera vez que Gumball reía tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo, más o menos desde que el vampiro bad boy apareció en su vida.

Pero eso no era cierto.

Incluso antes de Marshall no recordaba la última vez que tuvo una plática con alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con el trabajo, inclusive con Fionna.

Se quedaron tanto tiempo platicando en el comedor que la señora Menta fue a verlo escandalizada por no haber hecho todavía todo lo que tenía en la agenda para hoy y dada la hora ya no lo alcanzaría a hacer. Se le había pasado asistir a los preparativos de algunos eventos que se realizarían en unos días, pero como príncipe él tenía que vigilar que todo estuviera bien organizado.

Lo había olvidado, y no le preocupaba haberlo hecho, se alegraba de haberse podido distraer.

― Es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana debo hacer todo lo que hoy no alcance a hacer. ―se despidió el pelirrosa.

― Anda, ve a dormir. En eso sí te pareces a tu sobrina. ―se burló.

― Que descanses. Puedes pasear, pero deja de husmear en mis cosas.

― No prometo nada.

Gumball sonrió y se fue a su habitación. Mañana iba a tener muchas cosas por hacer y no le alegraba mucho eso. a veces tenia tantas ganas de dejarlo todo y salir corriendo, pero sabía que no podía hacer algo así, su pueblo lo necesitaba. Ellos no sabrían que hacer si se iba. No podía tener un pensamiento tan egoísta.

Siempre procuraba no pensar en eso, pero a veces mientras se acurrucaba en su cama totalmente exhausto pensando en todo lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, era inevitable.

Marceline por otro lado aprovechó para llamar a Bonnie por teléfono. Le gustaba escuchar su voz antes de que se quedara dormida, además sabía que la estaba esperando, siempre lo hacía.

No pasaron ni dos tonos cuando contestó y ni siquiera parecía tener sueño, tal vez porque quería escuchar su voz todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Bonnibel era más cursi de lo que aparentaba ante todos, se atrevía por completo a asegurar que ni siquiera su tío sabía de la dulzura que corría por sus venas. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, ser ella la única testigo.

― Marcy, que bueno que llamaste. Te extraño.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

― Yo también te extraño, Bonnie. Pero te tengo una buena noticia.

― ¿Lograron encontrar a Marshall? ―preguntó esperanzada.

De verdad quería que hicieran las pases, pero también anhelaba tenerla ya en casa y eso no pasaría hasta que no hubiera visto a su hermano.

― No tan buena.

― Lo siento, Marcy.

― Descuida. Pero pensé que te gustaría saber que ya puedo ponerme a platicar con Gumball sin que peleemos.

― Esa es una noticia fabulosa. ¿Ya son amigos?

― Yo no llegaría tan lejos. ―se rio.

― Yo creo que tú siempre llegas demasiado lejos. ―irrumpió una voz proveniente de la ventana.

Al voltear sólo vio una silueta gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y hacía imposible distinguir facciones, pero podría reconocerlo donde fuese.

Marshall.

― Marceline, ¿qué fue eso? ―preguntó Bonnibel al teléfono, pero ella ya no estaba prestando mucha atención y apenas alcanzó a decir una frase antes de colgar.

― Hablamos luego.

― Marcy, me gustaría saber que estás haciendo tú aquí. ¿Acaso no te bastaba con humillarme en la nocheosfera también debías venir al reino de Aaa?

― Yo nunca he pretendido humillarte, Marshall. Eres mi hermano y aunque no lo creas…

Ahí le cortó el rollo, no le gustaban los sentimentalismos estúpidos y falsos.

― Basta. Ni una palabra más. ―ordenó negando con la mano.

Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba con el viento moviéndole el cabello y la ropa.

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo, sólo quería que se marchara y lo dejara seguir molestando al pelirrosa mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes, después de todo había pasado casi un mes sin hacerle nada. Ya no permitiría que sus palabras lo afectaran, no tenían porque, al fin y al cabo, Gumball no era nadie.

―Sólo vete y déjame seguir con mi trabajo.

― ¿Tu trabajo? Obedecer las órdenes de papá no cuenta como empleo.

― Así que era eso. Por supuesto, siempre vienes sólo a molestar. Padre tenía tanta razón al alejarme de ti. Eres una mala influencia, sólo pensando en ti y haciendo lo que te place, como acostarte con esa princesita. ―sonrió con malicia al ver que había logrado molestarla. ― No está nada mal para pasar el rato, eso lo admito. Pero tú ya te estancaste.

― Cállate, Marshall. ―respondió tratando de controlarse. ― No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella. Yo sólo vine porque te extrañaba y quería verte.

― Por supuesto. No necesito tu lastima, hermanita.

― Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo siempre me he sentido orgullosa de que seas mi hermano.

A eso Marshall no pudo responder. Simplemente se quedó callado viendo como Marceline se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron así de cerca sin decir nada y, sobre todo, sin discutir. Pero no duró mucho, apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa la alejó de él.

― No me importa si te vas o te quedas. Sólo no te me acerques.

El pelinegro subió los escalones caminando. Había regresado con la idea de hacerle la vida imposible, de nuevo, al príncipe, pero después de esa charla ya no tenía ganas. Lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

Marceline se quedó ahí sintiéndose terrible. Lo que más quería era recuperar a Marshall y así le costara una eternidad se aseguraría de hacerlo, no podía dejar que su padre lo siguiera haciendo menos y controlara su vida por siempre.

Marshall debía ser libre.

No le quedó más remedio que quedarse toda la noche en la sala pensando en cómo haría para convencer a Marshall de que no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para vivir su vida.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Gateway to infinite:** Espero que no te hayas ido porque ha sido muy lindo tu comentario. Ya no tengo como una regularidad para actualizar, pero lo hago cada vez que puedo y me da la inspiración. Gracias por leerla, y te aseguro que la haré lo más larga que me sea posible para que tengas para rato :3

 **SaicoReisen:** Aquí tienes más por si aún lo lees uwu

 **GabyBlue98C:** Ya lo encontraron... O más bien volvió solito xD Espero te haya gustado y te deje con ganas de saber más, gracias por seguir leyendo, eso es tan lindo :'3

 **Killer/invitado/lo que sea:** Me voy a tomar el tiempo de responderte a pesar de que has sido grosero porque independientemente de lo que dijiste tú te tomaste el tiempo de escribirme a mi entre tantas historias que hay de estos dos. Y eso para mi cuenta como halago. En base a lo que dijiste te digo que los vemos como pareja porque nos gusta como se ven juntos, porque Marceline y la Dulce princesa tienen historia aunque quieran o no aceptarlo y, además, estamos en una página donde se supone echas a volar tu imaginación sobre las parejas que te gustaría que estuvieran juntas, un ejemplo podría ser: Harry y Hermione. Yo los quería juntos, pero pues no pasó. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaste aquí porque si no estás de acuerdo con los fanfics, ¿qué haces en fanfiction? En fin, sólo quería que esto quedara bien explicado. Estar en una página de fanfics cuando no te gustan es una tontería. Pero igual, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo, eso no cualquiera lo hace, ni siquiera muchos de los que me leen y les gusta lo hacen xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa, ya vine.**

Les traigo un nuevo y fresquito capítulo que los dejará con más preguntas que respuestas :D

Estoy segura de que se sorprenderán de muchas cosas.

No los distraigo, mejor lean. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir leyéndome.

Mucho love para ustedes.

* * *

Gumball estaba distraído, desde que Marshall volvió todo era un caos mucho mayor al que había sido antes de que se fuera, no sabía a donde fue ni si fue Fionna quien lo encontró y lo trajo de vuelta, no es como que fueran muy amigos como para que le contara esas cosas. Pero estaba consciente del gran cambio que tuvo y no precisamente para bien, aunque quizá se debiera a la presencia de su hermana en el castillo, él no podía ni verla, si se la encontraba en cualquier habitación de la casa siempre terminaba saliéndose del lugar.

Cada que esos dos peleaban siempre terminaban llevándose entre sus problemas a todos los que estuvieran cerca.

Lo poco o mucho que había llegado a caerle bien Marceline lo estaba arruinando con su actitud, si quería recuperar a su hermano el idiota, estaba haciéndolo realmente mal. Lo peor es que todo eso estaba ocurriendo en su reino y las cosas se salían de control hasta tal punto que incluso sus dulces ciudadanos estaban resultando lastimados, y eso no fue lo que acordó con Marshall, de modo que ese vampiro iba a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir ahora.

Lo buscó por todo el castillo hasta que lo encontró en el techo echado de espaldas. Era de noche, no había riesgo de quemarse, y en ese momento se veía tan tranquilo, parecía otra persona… Algo dentro del pelirrosa recibió una punzada, pero no supo interpretar que era así que lo ignoró.

— Marshall, necesito hablar contigo.

— Lárgate, estoy ocupado.

— No estás haciendo nada. —murmuró molesto.

— Estoy ocupado para ti.

Trató de ignorar su gesto de autosuficiencia que siempre suele usar con él, y se acercó hasta donde estaba quedándose de pie esperando que al menos abriera los ojos.

El vampiro suspiró y al fin se levantó para mirarlo a la cara. Lucía cansado, como si ya no tuviera ganas de continuar con nada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Por un momento Gumball olvidó que tenía que reclamarle algo, ese no era el Marshall de siempre, no era el mismo idiota que siempre lo hacía enojar. Ese tipo frente a él era un anciano con el cuerpo de un joven.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Ahora te preocupas por mí. —dijo esbozando una de esas sonrisitas que tanto odiaba.

— Para nada.

— ¿Acaso ya me quieres?

— Ya quisieras. Sólo venía a decirte que tus problemas con tu hermana están lastimando a mi dulce gente y tú prometiste no hacerles daño si me dejaba fastidiar.

—… Supongo que tienes razón, te di mi palabra. Nada es más valioso que eso.

— Lo que sea. Procura no hacerles daño o nuestro trato acaba aquí.

— Como si pudieras acabarlo. —se burló el vampiro haciendo enojar al pelirrosa.

— ¿Quieres ver que sí?

— Gumball, si terminas nuestro trato me ensañare con tus dulces y no quieres eso. Este trato no va acabar.

Estaba muy molestó, pero era listo y sabía que tenía razón, ese trato que tenían nunca podría terminar. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba amarrado de por vida a ese estúpido vampiro y eso le dolió en el alma, era sólo una molesta carga en sus labores.

— ¿Piensas molestarme toda la vida?

— O hasta que me aburra. —contestó.

Cerró los puños, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue. No podía soportar en estos momentos a un tipo como él. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo que odiaba no era especialmente a Marshall sino el hecho de verse obligado a soportarlo.

Por suerte iba a tener con que distraerse al menos por un rato, la princesa Cangrejo había hecho una fiesta en la playa e iban a ir todos los príncipes y princesas, incluso su sobrina estaría ahí, cosa que tenía muy feliz a Marceline quien ya ansiaba ver de nuevo a su novia.

Sólo había una regla para asistir y es que todos los presentes debían andar en traje de baño porque poco o nada saldrían a tierra firme, toda la fiesta sería en el agua.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que usó un traje de baño, pero logró encontrar uno que le quedaba bastante bien, era un simple short color azul marino con unas líneas rojas a los costados, no estaba mal. Se puso una playera de tirantes y ya estaba listo para ir a nadar.

No le dio vergüenza pasar así por todo su reino porque iba en su carruaje, junto con Marceline que había insistido en que él la llevara. La chica llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y un conjunto de color blanco que contrastaba bien con su piel; al menos tenía que admitir que su sobrina tenía buen gusto.

Cuando llegaron ya era de noche y había tanta gente reunida que no podrías encontrar a alguien ni buscándole todo el día, pero como Marceline podía flotar logró dar con Bonnibel casi enseguida y arrastró a Gumball con ella para ir a encontrarla. No se quejó porque igual quería ver a su dulce Bonnibel.

— ¡Bonnie! —gritó Marceline lanzándose contra ella.

La hubiera tumbado si Gumball no estuviera ahí. La había sujetado de los brazos para evitar que esta pequeña sin vergüenza la tacleara, pero ella no parecía enojada, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Marceline y la tenía abrazada por la cintura recargando su rostro en su cuello.

El pelirrosa rápidamente se dio cuenta que ahí sólo salía sobrando así que se alejó para ir a saludar a algunos colegas con los que tenía tratos, como por ejemplo el príncipe grumoso, pero antes de poder llegar Fionna lo interceptó, iba corriendo hasta él con una tremenda cara de felicidad que lo hizo sonreír, hasta que vio que venía con su patético novio.

— Hola, Gumball. —lo saludó al llegar junto a él.

— Hola, Fionna.

Ella le dio un codazo al vampiro para que saludara también ya que sólo se había parado junto a ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacía cualquier otro lugar.

— ¿Acaso quieres que lo salude? Estuve en su casa esta mañana, Fionna.

— Ni a mí me interesa hablarle.

— Ustedes dos ya deberían tratar de llevarse bien. No son tan diferentes y lo sabrían si hablaran un poco. —los regañó.

— Eso díselo a él. Es imposible mantener una plática seria con este tipo.

Ninguno pudo decir nada más porque en eso se acercó el príncipe Flama hasta ellos para saludar a su gran amigo Marshall. Nunca lo había visto sonreír con otra persona que no fuera Fionna. Al parecer ella también se sorprendió de verlo tan amistoso con alguien.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, hombre!

— Debería reclamarte por no haber vuelto al castillo. —se quejó Flama.

— Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado. —volteó a ver a Fionna — Te presento a mi novia.

— Oh, una niña buena. Muy típico de ti. —se burló.

Gumball tenía unas obvias razones para no simpatizar con él, pero tampoco quería irse y dejar a Fionna sola con esos monstruos, no les tenía nada de confianza y si algo le llegaba a pasar jamás se lo perdonaría.

Le temblaban las piernas. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo había olvidado el incidente y, no iba a admitirlo, pero todavía le tenía bastante miedo a Flama.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó al reparar en él — Gumball, que gusto verte.

Le estaba tendiendo la mano, pero él sólo lo miró. No quiso saludar ni hacer ningún movimiento; ya era grande y debería superar las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, algo le impedía olvidar aquel suceso.

A veces le pasaba por la mente que era un pésimo gobernante, un niño jugando a ser adulto.

— ¿No me digas que no me has perdonado por aquello? Gumball, teníamos diez años, por favor. —se rio.

El pelirrosa siguió sin decir nada, podía llamarlo infantil todo lo que quisiera, pero sólo él, y por desgracia también Marshall, sabían el gran trauma que todavía sufría por culpa de esa broma estúpida de niños. Flama siempre se había creído superior a todos, será por eso que tanto lo odiaba, al igual que al vampiro que había dado muestras de ser igual de imbécil.

— Pero vaya que eres rencoroso.

— Marshall, iré con Gumball a dar una vuelta, nos alcanzas luego.

Fionna al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba el pelirrosa decidió llevárselo. Ni ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y no tenía ni idea de a que se refería Flama, pero por la expresión que había adoptado Gumball, o se lo llevaba de ahí en ese momento o el pelirrosa terminaría haciéndole daño a alguien, a pesar de ser pacifista.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Gumball? —preguntó cuándo estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

— No es nada.

Ella no quiso decir nada más, pero claramente se dio cuenta de que llevaba los puños cerrados y una expresión de odio.

Caminó con él un buen rato hasta la arena sin soltarlo del brazo en ningún momento. Le iba señalando una que otra cosa y lo obligaba a ir a los puestos de comida distribuidos por todo el lugar; después de un rato ya se veía más relajado e incluso sonreía. Gracias a ella había sido capaz de olvidarse de esos dos, aunque fuera sólo por un corto rato ya que Marshall no tardó tanto en alcanzarlos, no le gustaba ver a su novia con alguien más.

— ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó irónico al llegar.

— Vamos, caminemos juntos.

Lo tomó también del brazo e iba viendo todo con los dos a su lado. Lo malo era cuando se detenía por cualquier cosa y ellos dos se veían obligados a esperarla solos.

— Ya me voy, Fionna. Necesito estar en mi reino.

— Pero acaba de empezar la fiesta, Gumball.

— Lo siento.

Comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí, pero antes de que lo consiguiera el vampiro había hecho otra de sus bromas y bajó su short frente a todos los presentes, dejando su ropa interior al descubierto. Algunos rieron y otros simplemente lo miraron con curiosidad, pues al parecer el príncipe no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Gumball terminó sonrojado junto con algunas princesitas que lo miraban y no de forma inocente. A pesar de que Marshall había sido el culpable de eso se sorprendió de que no tuviera mucho de lo que burlarse. Ahora estaba molesto.

En cuanto Gumball se subió el short se alejó por donde iba tratando de ignorar las miradas de todos. Alguien lo alcanzó y jaloneo su brazo para que lo siguiera. No se detuvieron hasta estar a buena distancia y detrás de unas rocas que lo cubrieran de la vista de todos los curiosos.

— ¿Marshall? ¿Qué rayos quieres?

— No me dijiste nada…

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Que te diera las gracias por humillarme públicamente. Idiota.

— No me refería a eso. ¿Por qué no peleaste conmigo?

— ¿Acaso tenía motivos? Yo acepté todas estas cosas.

— Pero lo vuelves aburrido.

— Pues perdona por ser aburrido para tus bromas. —dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

— Lo arruinas todo.

Gumball se sentó en el piso y cerró los ojos. Por el momento no quería saber nada ni de él ni de nadie, estaba cansado y quería irse de ahí, pero su carruaje tardaría en llegar y después de esa humillación no le apetecía pasar de nuevo por donde se encontraban todos.

Marshall lo observó y luego se sentó junto a él. Quería ir a ver a Fionna, pero la había visto bastante entretenida junto a Bonnibel y Marceline; por nada del mundo le apetecía estar con su hermana. Por ahora la compañía menos molesta era el pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

— Yo puedo estar donde a mí se me dé la gana.

— ¿Se te da la gana estar junto a mí?

Marshall no respondió a sus provocaciones, él era el que se encargaba de hacer ese tipo de bromas y que se las hicieran no era nada agradable.

— ¿Realmente crees que no se puede entablar una plática conmigo?

— No lo creo, estoy seguro de eso.

— Entonces explica qué estamos haciendo ahora.

— No tardaras en salir con tus idioteces.

— ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

— ¿Si yo gano qué?

Se lo pensó un segundo.

— Si tú ganas dejaré las humillaciones en público.

Gumball volteó a mirarlo para ver si estaba hablando en serio. Debía estar loco, pero le creyó.

— ¿Y si ganas?

— Si yo gano… dejarás de interponerte entre Fionna y yo.

No le gustaba mucho ese plan, él siempre iba a desconfiar del vampiro, pero por otro lado si él ganaba y realmente lograban tener una plática seria, al menos sentiría que no era tan idiota como había pensado en un principio.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, ¿Por qué le sigues guardando tanto rencor a Flama?

— ¿Por qué se lo sigues guardando tú a Marceline?

— Yo pregunté primero.

— El día que sucedió lo de los lobos… Fue él también quien provocó muchas de mis cicatrices. Se burlaba de mí diciendo que jamás llegaría a ser ni la mitad de lo que el reino necesitaba.

Marshall se había quedado callado escuchándolo, a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho sentía que Flama había sido mucho más cruel que él. Tal vez si él fuera el hijo de su padre estaría más complacido e incluso feliz.

— Me lo robó todo.

Gumball había estado esperando que respondiera y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería porque él ya conocía la historia, pero aun así quería escucharla de su propia boca.

— Se quedó con el cariño de papá y con su admiración, yo siempre fui una carga para todos. Un error. Y por si fuera poco nunca se cansó de restregármelo llevándome a todos lados para que ambos hiciéramos algo en lo que ella era mucho mejor que yo.

— Yo no creo que ella te odie. Te quiere.

— No me interesa. No voy a perder todo lo que tengo ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Esa pregunta lo hacía enojar, pero había prometido mantener una conversación seria.

— Tengo una bonita novia, el cariño de mi padre y su respeto.

— ¿En serio?

Unas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, pero enseguida las borró de su memoria, no había porque pensar en eso ahora, sin embargo, tampoco pudo responder a la pregunta de Gumball. Sabía que la verdad era que no tenía nada, su padre seguía odiándolo, sólo que ahora odiaba más a Marceline.

— Eres todo un caso. Haciendo todo lo que te pidan para no decepcionar a tu padre.

— ¿Qué hay contigo? Haces cosas que no quieres para estar a la altura de tu reino, aun cuando ni siquiera quieres hacerlo. Esa responsabilidad está acabando contigo.

Los dos se quedaron callados escuchando el ruido de las bocinas que todavía seguían tocando música a lo lejos, la fiesta continuaba su curso como si ellos dos no fueran nada en el mundo. Se sintieron tan pequeños que ninguno quiso romper el silencio.

— ¿Se supone que ahora eres mi amigo?

— Claro que no. Yo te odio. —respondió el vampiro.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

— Gumball, ¿Por qué no te casas?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —preguntó extrañado.

— Tienes que dejarle un gobernante a tu reino, ¿acaso no se te había ocurrido que tú no eres infinito?

No respondió, pudo ver en su expresión que jamás se lo había planteado. Había querido ser el mejor gobernante para su gente y nunca se le ocurrió que no duraría para siempre por lo que si él llegaba a morir sus dulces estarían solos…

— Tienes razón. Creo que debería casarme.

…

— Tío… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tantas princesas en la sala?

— Voy a escoger esposa.

Eso sorprendió tanto a Bonnibel como a Marceline quien también se encontraba junto a ella. Incluso Marshall lo escuchó al otro lado del salón donde estaba sentado, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió observando a todas las candidatas; al parecer el príncipe era más popular de lo que hubiera imaginado, aunque quizá fue también a causa de su pequeña broma en la playa hace tres días, que ahora tantas estaban interesadas en él. Eso lo hizo reír.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te sientes bien, Gumball? —preguntó la vampiresa.

— Estoy más cuerdo que nunca. — suspiró — Mira, estuve pensando en esto y si yo muero no quiero dejar a mi reino desprotegido, ya es hora de que tenga un sucesor.

— ¡Esa no es razón suficiente! Si quieres un sucesor entonces basta con nombrar a alguien como tal.

— Nadie sería tan digno de ese honor como un hijo mío.

— ¡Gumball!

— Deja de alterarte, Bonnibel, yo ya tomé mi decisión.

— No puedo dejar que hagas esto.

El pelirrosa la miró de una manera tan fría y seria que ella no pudo reconocer a su tío en aquel hombre que le estaba hablando, parecía otra persona, como si de un momento a otro hubiera pasado algo que lo hizo convertirse en otro.

— Creo que ya deberías volver con tus súbditos, te deben estar necesitando.

No se quedó a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Comenzó a dar órdenes a sus dulces para que fueran pasando a las princesas de una en una a su despacho. No le importaba tardar toda la noche, para mañana él ya tenía que saber con quién iba a casarse.

Marshall se fue detrás de él. No estaba seguro si quería molestarlo un poco o simplemente opinar sobre su futura señora, lo dejó quedarse con él, sin peros y sin reclamos. Después de todo la idea había sido suya.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

— No creí que tuviera tanta influencia en ti.

— Y no es así, pero tu comentario tenía razón. Debo pensar más a futuro.

— Por supuesto.

Ese nuevo Gumball, no le caía tan mal. Ya ni siquiera le habían dado ganas de humillarlo y eso que la apuesta la había ganado él.

Le daba curiosidad que tipo de esposa escogería el pelirrosa; antes hubiera jurado que alguien como la bibliotecaria estaría bien para él, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro. Quizá alguien como la princesa anillo de compromiso… No, ella era demasiado torpe, no podría estar con alguien…

Que idiotez, ¿Por qué estaba pensando con quién podría estar Gumball? Él sólo quería estar ahí para opinar y que al menos no metiera tanto la pata eligiendo. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **GabyBlue98C:** Owww, eso fue tan lindo, por comentarios así es que sigo escribiendo :3 Yo también creo que te decía así por cariño xD Sólo espero que no me odies ahora por este capítulo :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Peeeeeeersonas :'3**

Extrañaba publicar, aunque no lo crean, pero se los dije, no voy a dejar las historias. Los que siguen mi página sabían que publicaría este fin de semana, y los que no pues ya se están enterando.

No los distraigo mucho, es que los extrañé.

Pero nos leemos en sus lindos reviews que me hacen querer seguir de inmediato.

Espero lo disfruten. Se cuidan.

* * *

Estaba harto de buscar pareja con Marshall al lado todo el tiempo, no había una sola princesa que le agradara, se la pasaba poniéndole peros a todas, que si porque era muy delgada, muy gorda, muy grande, muy rara, que si era torpe. A este paso se acabarían las opciones y no estaría con nadie.

—¿Por qué te estoy haciendo caso si el que busca la esposa soy yo? —le cuestionó al chico que seguía flotando a un lado suyo en su despacho mientras el revisaba los perfiles de todas las princesas.

—Porque fui yo el de la idea. De todos modos, sabes que tengo razón.

Gumball decidió ignorarlo y seguir viendo cuidadosamente cada fotografía adjunta a su descripción. Nunca había pensado en esto y ahora tenía que hacerlo de un día para otro, en parte estaba nervioso, hacer una vida con alguien no era cualquier cosa, era otra responsabilidad más que tener. Suspiró, estaba agobiado de tener tantas cosas por las que preocuparse, a este paso se volvería viejo más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Llevamos una semana con esto y no has podido escoger a nadie. Que patético, príncipe.

Marshall amaba burlarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gumball, el pobre a veces ya ni siquiera le hacía caso, se estaba acostumbrando.

Las fotografías habían sido tomadas para hacer que cada princesa resaltara sus mejores atributos, pero él las conocía en persona a todas y sabía perfectamente bien como era cada una de ellas. Siguió viendo, pero parecía que jamás encontraría a la persona correcta, quizá debía salir con alguna como cualquier persona normal haría y de ahí tal vez llegaría el amor.

Se detuvo en una de las fotos. Conocía a todas las princesas, pero a ella mejor que a nadie, incluso recordaba que le gustaba cuando era un adolescente, pero nunca dijo nada porque consideraba que era demasiado joven para él.

El vampiro se dio cuenta que ya llevaba bastante tiempo observando una sola foto y silbó al ver de quien se trataba.

—Apuntas en grande, rosadito. ¿No se supone que no querías saber nada de ese reino?

—No me interesa llevarme bien con el príncipe Flama, pero Fibi fue mi amor platónico cuando chico.

—¿En serio? Quién lo diría. Pero tú de verdad no quieres nada con esa familia, todos son iguales.

—Ella era agradable.

—Gumball, no te conviene.

—No tengo que hacerte caso, de todas es la única que de verdad me interesa —sonrió —. Creo que he encontrado a la indicada.

—¿Estás seguro? Es demasiado explosiva, sabes.

—No me importa, estoy seguro que ella y yo nos entendemos bien.

—De acuerdo, como quieras.

Marshall la recordaba de cuando era apenas una niña, pero era un recuerdo tan vago. En los últimos años no la había visto salvo en una ocasión, pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba ocupado tratando unos asuntos con su primo.

—Tendrás que lidiar con Flama, sabes que es de su familia.

—Lo sé. No está tan mal.

Debía interesarle lo suficiente como para no importarle el hecho de que fuera a ser pariente de Flama, y eso lo sorprendía bastante después de todo lo que le había hecho el chico.

—Bien, espero que no quiera quemarte tus cositas cuando se entere que te gusta su prima.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió del despacho sin darle tiempo al príncipe de decir una sola palabra a su favor. Aunque Gumball en realidad no supo qué decir, sabía bien que tenía razón, si se acercaba a ella corría peligro, sin contar que casi era una niña para la edad que él tenía. O eso pensaba él.

La verdad es que Fibi tenía veinticinco años, él tenía treinta, así que la diferencia no era tanta, pero en cuanto creció y tuvo tantas cosas por las que preocuparse la edad le fue pesando cada día más. No se quejaba de su trabajo, de hecho, antes de que Marshall apareciera hubiera dicho que amaba gobernar y cuidar de sus dulces ciudadanos, pero después, todo se complicó con la llegada del vampiro, todavía no entendía cómo podía gustarle a Fionna.

Decidió que no era momento para estarse sintiendo viejo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para centrarse en sí mismo.

—¡Señora Menta! —gritó el príncipe desde su silla.

Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en aparecer, ella era eficiente. Una de las pocas personas confiables que todavía tenía.

No más de cinco minutos después ya se encontraba la dulce señora ahí con una taza de té en una bandeja la cual dejó sobre el escritorio del príncipe.

—Creí que necesitaría un poco de té.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Se frotó el cuello, se levantó del asiento y estiró los brazos.

—Necesito que prepares mi carruaje, deben ir dos guardias conmigo además del chofer…

—Gumball, quizá deberías dejar eso para mañana. Hoy ya es tarde.

—¿Lo es?

Miró el reloj sobre la pared de al lado y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, había estado tan concentrado revisando los perfiles que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del tiempo, por más príncipe que fuera esa era una hora inapropiada para visitar a nadie.

—Será mañana entonces.

La señora Menta sonrió dando a entender que esa le parecía una mejor idea.

—Que descanse, majestad.

Se retiró dejándolo solo recogiendo sus papeles.

Siempre dejaba todo ordenado antes de irse a la cama, en parte para asegurarse de que el vampiro no fuera a andar fisgoneando en sus cosas. En estos momentos parecía no andar cerca, pero era mejor prevenir.

Salió del despacho después de haber organizado todo tal y como debía; Por el camino a su habitación iba pensando en la manera en la que le hablaría a Fibi después de tanto tiempo, no debía avergonzarse y paralizarse frente a ella, al fin y al cabo él ya no era un niño y ella había enviado sus datos ante su anuncio sobre su búsqueda de una esposa, no había obligado a nadie a participar, Fibi quería esto, aunque también era probable que se tratara sólo de una estrategia para aliar los reinos, eso tampoco le venía nada mal.

Extrañaba tanto su cama que ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse o acomodar las sabanas, simplemente se tiró y se quedó dormido.

El aire que entraba ruidoso por la ventana lo despertó a media noche con ganas de ir al baño y tanta sed que no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cama para saciar sus necesidades. Bien podría haber llamado a la señora menta para que le trajera algo de agua, pero no quería abusar, sabía que para esos momentos ella estaría dormida también, no le costaba nada ir hasta la cocina por ella.

Bajó los escalones en silencio, pero un sonido lo distrajo de su objetivo, alguien susurraba y no sólo eso sino… llanto, tenue, apenas audible, pero notorio.

Buscó el origen llegando hasta la sala donde se asomó por la puerta tratando de no ser visto y de hacer el menor ruido posible. Era Marceline, estaba sentada en el sillón a oscuras, la única luz provenía de la luna colándose por la ventana y cayendo sobre ella.

Lo sorprende era que su hermano estaba con ella, acostado con la cabeza en las piernas de la pelinegra. El llanto provenía de él, o al menos eso alcanzaba a distinguir.

—Papá me odia… —decía entre el llanto el vampiro

—No es verdad, él te ama, sólo tiene una manera muy rara de demostrarlo.

Le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarlo mientras él dócilmente se dejaba arrullar.

—No es así. Te odia más a ti que a mí, ese es el único motivo de que me mantenga cerca, pero si hago algo mal me echará. Es todo lo que tengo.

Seguía gimoteando en las piernas de su hermana aferrado a sus rodillas y prácticamente hecho bolita en el sillón.

No quiso seguir interfiriendo más, se sentía incómodo escuchando los sentimientos de Marshall después de creer que no los tenía, lo consideraba un niño mimado que amaba hacer sufrir a los demás, ahora no sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara al día siguiente.

Se fue a su cuarto y no logró sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza hasta quedarse dormido, por alguna razón viéndolo así, no parecía tan mal chico.

A la mañana siguiente mientras alistaba sus cosas para ir a ver a Fibi seguía en su mente lo que había visto por accidente, esa faceta tan sensible. No había querido mirarlo mucho porque sentía miedo que de alguna manera fuera a descubrir que los vio, pero el vampiro seguía actuando como siempre, fastidiándolo a ratos e ignorando a su hermana por completo.

—Marceline, necesito que tú vengas conmigo.

Tanto Marshall como Marceline e incluso la señora Menta se sorprendieron, pero a excepción de Marshall nadie más dijo nada.

—¿Por qué a ella? ¿Acaso decidiste quitarle la novia a tu sobrina en lugar de ir por la niña fuego? —se burló.

—No estés celoso, te veré cuando regrese.

Marceline se rio de la respuesta de Gumball, nunca había escuchado a nadie responderle así a su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía que decir puesto que estaba acostumbrado a ser el que humilla no el humillado.

—Claro, iré contigo.

—Gracias.

Lo dejaron ahí, todavía anonado por lo inesperado del comentario burlista viniendo de alguien como él.

El pelirrosa en el carruaje se abstrajo con los árboles y las laderas que veía cada vez más cambiantes hasta llegar a donde empezaba a haber sólo rocas. Ella se había mantenido callando mientras esperaba que le dijera porque quería su compañía, intuía que la razón de que quisiera que fuera con él no era sólo el hecho de no querer llegar solo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué querías que viniera contigo?

—Oh, cierto. Yo —carraspeó incomodo —, escuché ayer por accidente…

No había terminado de hablar cuando lo calló.

—¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Marshall? —preguntó un poco molesta.

—No toda, sólo una pequeña parte; y no fue intencional. Sólo que, Marshall se veía tan… —no sabía cómo describirlo.

—¿Sentimental? —lo ayudó ella.

—Algo así. Quiero decir, nunca hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por saludarte siquiera.

—No vayas a mencionárselo a él. No lo recuerda porque estaba borracho.

—¿Tan mal le va con el alcohol?

—Sí, ese es su problema. Nunca tiene recuerdos de lo que hace, pero al menos borracho se porta mejor.

Las puertas del reino de fuego se alzaron ante ellos y el carruaje se detuvo, antes de salir se rociaron con aquel extraño líquido que evitaba que fueran a sufrir quemaduras o que el ambiente fuera a asfixiarlos.

En cuanto bajaron y la enorme puerta del reino se abrió un guardia salió a su encuentro, enseguida los reconoció y dado que ya había sido avisado de que vendrían los dejó pasar conduciéndolos hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la princesa, ahora era toda una adulta y ella misma tomaba sus decisiones por lo que Gumball prefería trata con ella primero antes de tener que conversar con toda su familia.

Ella estaba esperándolo con ansias desde que recibió la llamada de la señora Menta, conocía al príncipe desde hace mucho, siempre le había gustado, pero en las pocas veces que dio muestra de acercarse él nunca la dejó acercarse del todo, porque claro, era menor y sabía exactamente lo que Gumball pensaba al respecto.

La sorprendió verlo con alguien, a ella jamás la había visto, pero era claro que era un vampiro.

—Hola, princesa.

—Por favor llámame Fibi, deja las formalidades a un lado por esta vez.

—De acuerdo. Fibi —sonrió saboreando cada letra.

Marceline se sentía un tanto incomoda, esos dos de verdad tenían química; o al menos parecía que la tenían.

—Ella es una amiga. Se llama Marceline —la presentó.

La cogió desprevenida el que la hubiera presentado como su amiga pues no tenía consciencia de que lo fuera. Supuso que era más fácil decir eso que explicar toda la historia.

—Marceline, ella es la princesa Fibi.

—Es un placer conocerte, Marceline.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió tomando la mano que la chica fuego le extendía.

Se sentaron juntos a conversar largo y tendido mientras Marceline admiraba todo lo que hubiera para ver en la habitación. De vez en cuando volteaba a verlos a ellos notando lo bien que se llevaban; en el corto tiempo que llevaba en el palacio de Gumball nunca lo había visto llevarse tan bien con nadie, a pesar de que ya estaba empezando a tener más comunicación con su hermano no se parecía en nada a los que esos dos emanaban. Por otro lado, se llevaban tan bien que no podía evitar pensar que simplemente se veían bien como amigos, tenía la sospecha de que casados arruinarían todo, pero ella no era quien para criticar su decisión.

Hablaron de trivialidades, ambos sabían cuál era el objetivo de la visita de Gumball, y de todos modos no encontraba la manera de decírselo.

—Sólo deberías, ya sabes, ir al punto —dijo la pelinegra ya algo cansada de estar ahí.

—Claro… —se quedó en silencio pensando cómo empezar.

Se sorprendió de salir tan apresurado que ni siquiera había hecho un plan. No tenía idea de si iba a pedirle matrimonio o hablar primero de los beneficios que traería su boda para ambos reinos.

—Nuestra boda podría ser la unión de ambos reinos. Como todo soberano debemos ver por nuestros súbditos incluso antes que por nosotros mismos —mencionó Fibi sacando del apuro a Gumball.

—Exacto. Creo que sería bueno para ambos la combinación de ambos ejércitos, con mi círculo social y tu ingenio, haremos grandes cosas.

—¿Es esa tu manera de proponerme matrimonio, Gumball?

El pelirrosa se sonrojó haciendo reír a la chica.

—Se a lo que te refieres —continuó la chica —. Habrá que ver los detalles, y tenemos mucho que planear.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué te parece si te invito dentro de dos días a un almuerzo informal en el reino y discutimos el asunto?

—Me encanta la idea.

—¿Ahora podemos irnos, Gumball? —interrumpió la vampiresa.

No quería ser maleducada, pero llevaban cerca de dos horas ahí y ella se aburría sin nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar.

—Sí, podemos irnos.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Lo siento, hay cosas pendientes en el reino.

—Te entiendo. Nos vemos, Gumball.

Se levantaron y con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla se despidieron. Fibi los acompañó hasta la puerta principal y los volvió a despedir con la mano mientras se subían al carruaje.

Marceline podía notar que la actitud de Gumball había cambiado, incluso podría jurar que parecía feliz. Quizá el chico estaba enamorado de la princesa fuego, era raro verlo así, aunque era obvio que se estaba reprimiendo.

—¿Estás feliz?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo pareces.

Él negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada en lo que restó del camino, ni ella hizo el esfuerzo por volver a hablar, cuando se encerraba en su mundo no valía la pena intentarlo siquiera.

Marshall estaba de pie en la puerta aprovechando el día nublado y de paso esperándolos, por el trato que tenía con Gumball no podía hacerle bromas a ningún otro dulce que no fuera él, se estaba aburriendo tanto que había salido a tomar aire justo cuando iban llegando. Al fin podría jugarle un par de bromas al pelirrosa para levantarse el ánimo.

—Estuve muy aburrido sin ti, príncipe —dijo a manera de burla mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

—Supongo que no hallabas a quien fastidiar.

—Justo por eso es tedioso estar aquí si no estás.

—Hola, Marshall.

Sabía que era inútil, pero todavía no perdía la esperanza de que lo perdonara. Sin embargo, él sólo la miró con desdén y volvió a ignorarla. Marceline no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de rumbo y dejar de seguirlos, Gumball iría a su despacho, así que ella pasaría el día en la biblioteca, o tal vez simplemente estaría en la habitación llamando a su novia.

—Ya veo cuanto me extrañaste —se mofó el pelirrosa del vampiro que no se había separado de él.

En ese momento lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos, ya en el despacho había muchas posibilidades para hacerlo enojar y ni siquiera necesitaba hacer nada, sabía muy bien que su simple presencia lo irritaba.

—No hay a quién molestar.

—Estoy empezando a creer que te estás enamorando de mí, Marshall —dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas en su escritorio para empezar a trabajar.

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y no había arreglado ningún pendiente; iba retrasado con sus deberes.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no eres mi tipo. Me gustan rubias y con un poco más de pechos —fingió manosear el aire para dar a entender su punto.

—No hables así de ella frente a mí —replicó molesto encarándolo.

—Tú me provocaste.

Le había plantado cara, pero no tenía caso, ya lo conocía y sabía que no iba a cambiar. Suspiró y abrió un cajón de su escritorio de dónde sacó una botella de tequila, siempre estaba ahí a pesar de que él no tomaba, sim embargo, en ocasiones le daba un pequeño sorbo sólo para calmar el estrés de un trabajo tan demandante.

—Mira, olvídalo, nada gano peleando contigo. Te ofrezco un poco de esto en señal de paz —dijo extendiendo la mano con el alcohol.

—Vaya, te estás ablandando.

Tomó la botella y tragó todo el tequila que le fue posible de un solo trago mientras el pelirrosa miraba sorprendido la rapidez con la que había tomado; una sonrisa se le poso en los labios.

Un máximo de una hora después el pelinegro estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón individual del estudio con la botella aferrada en la mano derecha, totalmente ebrio y balbuceando cosas que no le interesaba entender. El pelirrosa había encontrado la manera de tenerlo bajo control y pensaba usarla siempre que fuera necesario.

—Gumball.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Entiendes que si te fastidio es porque tengo que hacerlo, ¿cierto? No porque realmente quiera.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a mirarlo, quizá se había pasado un poco, pero no estaba arrepentido, verlo así era incluso divertido. Se había sonrojado y lo miraba expectante, una expresión que hasta podría considerarse tierna, pero eso no lo aceptaría nunca sólo por tratarse de Marshall.

—¿Entonces no me odias?

—Me pareces un idiota, pero no te odio.

En ningún momento planeó interrogarlo o sacarle la verdad por medio del alcohol, pero no parecía tan mala idea. Se levantó de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a donde el pelinegro estaba sentado viendo fijamente su rostro quien también lo estaba mirando con ese mismo sonrojo y esos ojos que parecían los de un cachorro enfermo.

—Estás muy cerca, Gumball.

—¿Te molesta?

—Me incomoda —respondió mirando la mano apoyada en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—¿Te caigo mal? ¿Preferirías estar lejos de aquí? —preguntó el pelirrosa poniéndose de pie, pero sin quitarse de enfrente.

—Me gusta aquí. Y no me caes tan mal, eres un buen tipo.

Decidió que no podía seguir aprovechándose de alguien tan vulnerable, lo mejor era que volviera al trabajo por ahora, pero no dudaría en utilizar el alcohol en cualquier ocasión en la que fuera necesario controlar a ese vampiro maleducado.

* * *

 **Pregunta:** ¿Quién creen que saldrá peor parado en esta historia? 3:D

Ahora sí, lo importante. **Respuesta a sus reviews -inserte aquí un corazón imposible de poner con símbolos-.**

 **GabyBlue98C:** Siempre dejas reviews, eso es muy lindo de tu parte. No te preocupes que ya después veremos a Marshall sufriendo, o tal vez no, nunca se sabe xD Que lindo que revises esta historia primero, eso es lo más tierno que me han dicho, me harás llorar T-T Nos seguimos leyendo, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado.

 **Persona invitada (que no aparece nombre, pero no por eso dejaría un review sin contestar):** Aquí está ya la continuación, espero lo disfrutes, ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar, promesa de escritor de esas que no valen (?).


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, personitas lindas.**

Primero que nada gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esperando, uno se sorprende de ver que sigan aquí a pesar de lo mucho que me tardo.

Todas las opiniones son aceptadas y si quieren dar follow y fav no me enojo, aunque me conformo con que me digan que les parece.

Se cuidan mucho y espero que no haya errores que se me hayan pasado por alto porque, literal, acabo de terminar y no lo revisé, en fin, espero haber escrito bien xD

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Marshall se sorprendió esa mañana al toparse con el príncipe y no verlo ataviado con sus galas de niño rico como todos los días, en su lugar llevaba un suéter morado por encima de una camisa blanca con mangas largas y un pantalón color negro. Se veía formal, pero no como un príncipe, era un poco extraño, llevaba una sonrisa pintada en el rostro que, aunque se esforzara por ocultar, no pasaba desapercibida.

Todos en el palacio lo miraban de reojo pues no estaban acostumbrados a verlo tan casual.

A medio día alguien tocó la puerta y todo el castillo se movilizó cumpliendo las ordenes que Gumball había dado en cuanto su visita se presentara. La señora Menta era la encargada de abrir la puerta a la jovencita, después de hacerla pasar la condujo hasta el jardín trasero donde aguardaba el príncipe sentado en una pequeña mesa bonita y sencilla que se encontraba cerca de un árbol protegiéndolos del sol.

—Bonito recibimiento, Gumball —expresó al tiempo que él se ponía de pie para recibirla.

—No mereces menos. Te ves hermosa hoy, Fibi —dijo contemplando el hermoso vestido rojo, pero sencillo que portaba la princesa.

—Lo mismo digo, príncipe. Nunca lo había visto con una ropa como esa.

Sólo sonrió.

—Pero siéntate, que no te hice venir hasta acá para tenerte de pie.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó mientras Gumball separaba la silla de la mesa para que pudiera tomar asiento; como todo un caballero.

—Gracias.

Se sentó frente a ella viéndola a la cara para que pudieran conversar a gusto.

Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que algún día estaría junto a Fibi planeando su boda, a decir verdad, todavía no podía creerlo; se sentía un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que salía con una chica y ya estaban arreglando los planes para casarse. Tenía que admitir que no era como lo había imaginado, todo lo que Fibi decía eran más razones políticas que románticas, pero no le sorprendía, la unión de sus reinos sería una de las alianzas más significativas puesto que su reino era uno de los más grandes y el de ella se componía por el ejército más fuerte.

Pensó que quizá no era necesario que se hubieran reunido ahí, para tratar esos temas bien lo podrían haber hecho en el despacho; había creído que ella se sentiría más cómoda si su boda la planeaban como una pareja de enamorados, pero sospechaba que estaba más satisfecha viendo esto como lo que era: un mero acto político.

Marshall irrumpió abriendo la puerta del jardín tan rápido que el príncipe apenas logró notarlo cuando él ya se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

—¡Mira! Pero si es la chica de fuego.

—Marshall —pronunció ella sin ningún atisbo de simpatía.

Lo conocía, en un par de ocasiones había estado en el castillo ya que tenía tratos con su primo, pero nunca le dio confianza acercarse a saludar porque los rumores eran fuertes incluso en el reino de fuego. Era un vampiro mimado y problemático, si se acercaban a él lo más probable es que tuvieran problemas en algún momento y ese sería justo el momento en el que desaparecería como el cobarde que era.

Ella sabía que ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, y no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías fuera todo el día —lo cuestionó el príncipe bastante enojado por arruinar su cita.

Fionna entró detrás de Marshall corriendo hasta que llegó a su lado y miró a Gumball con algo de culpa; ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que su príncipe tenía planeado para hoy y se sentía apenada de haberlo interrumpido.

—Lo siento mucho, Gumball, le dije a Marshall que no viniéramos justamente aquí.

Se había puesto de pie para darle cara al vampiro que los miraba divertido sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento.

—Oh vamos, sólo quería presenciar su bonita cita —se burló.

—Este no es momento para fastidiar, Marshall.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy fastidiando? Sólo vine a saludar.

Se acercó hasta la chica con cabello de fuego. Claramente el lugar había sido rociado de ante mano con aquella sustancia que protege las cosas de que ardan cuando la princesa las toca.

—Te daría la mano, pero en vista de tu… elemento, eso no sería buena idea.

—Marshall, vámonos, por favor —suplicó su novia tomándolo del brazo.

El pelirrosa lo seguía mirando con molestia y le encantaría quedarse a molestarlo un poco más, pero si había algo que siempre intentaba hacer era complacer a Fionna. Sólo por eso se iría de ahí, pero de todos modos no pensaba dejar tranquilo al príncipe, y tenía la mejor manera de hacer que perdiera la razón, incluso sin estar en el mismo lugar que él.

—De acuerdo, vámonos. De todos modos, tú y yo también tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo mirándola de frente y abrazando su cintura.

Gumball captó enseguida poniéndose más molesto que antes mientras miraba la osadía del vampiro y el rostro enrojecido de la rubia.

Antes de que el pelirrosa pudiera decir nada Marshall tomó de la mano a Fionna y salieron de ahí sin decir nada más. Eso lo preocupó más que tranquilizarlo y las ganas de correr tras ellos eran demasiado fuertes, pero no podía dejar así a Fibi.

Se volvió a sentar, pero en todo lo que restó de la conversación no logró concentrarse; la princesa terminó por darse cuenta de que Gumball no estaba ni la mitad de concentrado que al principio y eso la molestaba sobre manera, ¿por qué eran tan importante lo que hicieran esos dos? Comenzaba a pensar que quizá estuviera enamorado de Fionna y no de ella como había hecho creer.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa niña, Gumball? —preguntó enojada.

Hasta entonces el pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de disgusto que había comenzado a aparecer en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Mira, si Fionna es tan importante para ti ve con ella. Nosotros sólo estamos viendo detalles de nuestra boda… Nada importante.

Lo había arruinado, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar seguir pensando en Marshall y su niña.

—Lo siento, Fibi. Fionna es como una hermana para mí y yo sé que Marshall es un pésimo ejemplo… —miró la puerta una vez más —. Permíteme un minuto, ya vuelvo.

Se levantó de la silla caminando rápidamente a la entrada del castillo dejando sorprendida a la princesa quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Gumball la estaba abandonando en ese patio para ir a atender otros asuntos.

—Le pediré a la señora Menta que te traiga algo de comer —le explicó antes de entrar.

No había avanzado ni diez pasos cuando la venerable viejecilla le salió al encuentro.

—¿Desea algo, su majestad?

—Por favor, llévale algo de comer a la princesa.

—Como usted ordene. ¿Algo más? —preguntó al notar su mirada inquieta viendo a todos lados.

—¿Has visto a Marshall y Fionna?

—Por supuesto. Subieron a la habitación del joven hace rato.

Un pánico se apoderó de él y sin siquiera despedirse subió casi corriendo las escaleras. No pensaba permitir que hiciera cosas indebidas con ella y mucho menos en su castillo.

Cuando entró Marshall estaba en la cama sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha besándola, aunque al menos aún tenían la ropa puesta lo que significaba que no habían hecho nada, pero podía intuir que de no haber llegado él las cosas habrían llegado a más.

Fionna lo miró aterrada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. A veces cuando estaba con Marshall no era ella misma, se sentía más audaz, más libre, quizá un poco más rebelde, pero ahora que Gumball los había encontrado podía sentir como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro.

—¡Aléjate de ella, idiota! —le gritó acercándose a él para hacerlo a un lado por la fuerza.

Marshall dejó que el pelirrosa lo tomara por la camisa y lo empujara contra la pared sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. La situación se había puesto muy divertida, al menos para él. La cara que Gumball estaba poniendo valía la pena todo lo que tuvo que rogarle a su novia para que aceptara acostarse con él, aunque al final hubiera sido interrumpido, su plan era ese desde el principio, y en caso de que no hubiera pasado así él igual habría salido ganando.

—Gumball, tranquilo. Él no tiene la culpa —rogó Fionna acercándose y tomándolo del hombro.

Inconscientemente se movió de tal manera que terminó empujándola hacía atrás provocando que cayera de sentón en el piso. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos no lo dejó pensar con claridad lo que acababa de hacer, pero Marshall sí lo vio todo y ahora era él quien se había enojado. Se zafó del agarre de Gumball y le dio un golpe en el rostro que apenas lo hizo retroceder unos pasos cuando ya venía directo hacia él dispuesto a matarlo a golpes.

—¡Gumball, no! —gritó desesperada.

Por fin se dio cuenta de que Fionna le había gritado asustada y cuando volteó a mirarla vio dibujado en su rostro horror. No tenía intención de lastimarla y por un segundo había perdido la cabeza por culpa de ese estúpido vampiro; si alguien aquí era responsable de algo era únicamente el pelinegro que calmadamente ayudaba a Fionna a levantarse.

El grito de la chica había alertado a los dulces que se encontraban cerca, algunos guardias habían acudido a la habitación junto con la señora Menta y Marceline, incluso Fibi se encontraba ahí viendo la escena.

Se sintió pequeño de pronto, no sabía cómo responder al revuelto que había provocado.

Marceline fue la primera en atreverse a poner un pie dentro de la habitación, sabía que nadie más lo haría mientras el príncipe no diera la orden y dado que parecía bastante conmocionado dudaba que fuera a decir una sola palabra ahora mismo.

—Fionna, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, al menos por hoy.

Ella asintió sin decir una palabra. Se marchó sin dejar que Marshall la acompañara puesto que no quería que Gumball se pusiera peor.

—Señora Menta, por favor dele la despedida a la princesa —volteó a mirarla a ella y agregó —: El príncipe se pondrá en contacto con usted mañana.

—Como usted diga, madame.

La dulce viejecilla se llevó casi a rastras a la chica fuego y Marceline le hizo un gesto a los guardias para que se retiraran quedando únicamente ellos y Marshall en la habitación.

—Esto es patético. Voy a dar una vuelta.

Salió por la puerta ignorándolos por completo. No pensaba salir del castillo porque el sol era terrible afuera todavía, pero al menos podía distraerse un rato en recorrerlo.

Apenas entonces Gumball logró relajarse un poco y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras ella examinaba el baño en busca de un botiquín que encontró bajo el lavabo.

—Te sangra la ceja —le dijo como respuesta cuando se la quedó mirando.

Se quedó ahí mirando fijamente la pared mientras Marceline se encargaba de limpiar la pequeña herida que le había hecho su hermano con aquel golpe; estaba seguro de que se pondría morado en un rato más.

Gumball no se quejó, estaba demasiado abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, por primera vez sentía que algo dentro de él había perdido el control. Aunque no le había hecho daño a Fionna se lamentaba haberla tratado así, y hasta cierto punto también sentía que no debería haber intervenido, a fin de cuentas, ellos eran novios y tenían todo el derecho de hacer lo que les viniera en gana, pero ella era su niña, ese vampiro no tenía derecho alguno a tratarla como un objeto porque sabía que todo ese teatro había sido planeado.

—Ya terminé —dijo dejando el botiquín a un lado.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué fue todo eso, Gumball?

Al principio no respondió y Marceline creyó que no tenía caso interrogarlo ahora, pero después de suspirar el príncipe habló.

—Tu estúpido hermano.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó ya resignándose a que Marshall siempre sería un problema para el pobre de Gumball.

—Estaba a punto de acostarse con Fionna.

Pensó en las palabras del chico, pero no veía nada malo en eso, después de todo entendía que eran novios y podían hacerlo.

—Pero ellos son novios, eso es normal, incluso Bonnie y yo…

La mirada que le dedicó el pelirrosa le advirtió que si iba por ese camino no ayudaría en nada.

—Eh, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

—¿No lo entiendes? Lo hizo para molestarme, sabe que cuido a Fionna como a mi hija y a pesar de eso hoy yo… Casi la golpee.

—Yo no vi que ella tuviera ninguna herida.

—La traté mal y eso es algo que nunca había hecho.

Marceline se puso de pie y lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo suavemente.

—Gumball, reacciona. No le hiciste nada, fue una respuesta normal ante un grado de enojo tan alto.

Él la miró agradeciendo sus palabras. Definitivamente Marceline era mejor que su hermano, si tan sólo él pudiera ser un poco como ella no tendría problemas en aceptar que saliera con Fionna, pero era todo lo contrario, una completa mala influencia.

—¿Por qué Marshall no puede ser un poco como tú? —preguntó con un suave tono triste.

—No digas eso, ya lo han comparado lo suficiente. Es un buen chico, pero siempre se topa con malas críticas.

Gumball no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no quiso contradecirla y sólo asintió.

—¿Debería llamar a Bonnibel?

—No la preocupes por pequeñeces. Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—Está bien, Gumball, te lo prometo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Marceline planeaba pasar el resto del día en casa de Finn y Jake por más que tuviera que viajar, quería verlos y sabía que no llegaría a su casa hasta bien entrada la noche lo que haría que probablemente no pudiera regresar al reino de Aaa hasta el día siguiente. Por otra parte, Gumball planeaba seguir con los pendientes que había dejado al atender a Fibi, sólo esperaba que ella no estuviera muy molesta por todo lo ocurrido; decidió que la llamaría mañana, ahorita no se sentía capaz de explicar sus acciones.

Marshall no se apareció para molestarlo en todo el día, cosa que agradeció infinitamente porque así logró terminar todo lo que debía hacer e incluso empezar a planear los preparativos para su boda los cuales comunicaría mañana a la princesa cuando la llamara, estaba seguro de que eso la alegraría. Por lo poco que habían alcanzado a hablar ella quería una gran boda donde todos los gobernantes fueran invitados de manera que ninguno se sintiera excluido, todavía no se ponían de acuerdo en el lugar en el que querían celebrarla, pero tal vez sería en un lugar bastante amplio, o quizá terminarían casándose en el reino de fuego sólo para darle gusto a la chica que no quería causar problemas fuera de su reino y sabía que era menos peligroso que los invitados fueran allá protegidos por aquel líquido que evitaba que ardieran.

Se preparó para irse a su habitación recogiendo los papeles y guardándolos de ojos indiscretos, luego subió las escaleras con el único pensamiento de llegar a tirarse en la cama.

Sentía ganas de acostarse con la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero negó con la cabeza, tenía que ponerse su pijama. Un pants y una camisa de tirantes. No había vuelto a dormir en calzoncillos desde la broma de Marshall, ya no se sentía seguro ni en su propia alcoba.

De repente la puerta se abrió alertándolo, y el enfado se posó en el él de nuevo cuando se percató de que el intruso no era otro que el vampiro.

No tardó mucho en bajarse su enojo debido a que Marshall venía borracho y por alguna razón que no comprendía había ido a dar a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondió, pero se acercó y se tiró en su cama ante la mirada de reproche que le estaba dando el pelirrosa.

—Acéptame aquí por ahora ya que no quieres que duerma con Fionna.

—¿Por qué bebiste, idiota? —cuestionó con los brazos cruzados.

—Supongo que al final si me sentí un poco culpable por usar a Fionna para eso, no se lo merece. Es una buena chica.

—Deberías alejarte de ella.

Aprovechó para sentarse en el otro lado de la cama, estaba cansado y no se iba a detener sólo porque habían usurpado su cama.

—No puedo. Es la única persona que me entiende y me quiere por como soy.

—Eres un egoísta.

—Cállate, Gumball, eso ya lo sé —le reprochó tratando de darle un manotazo que no hizo otra cosa que echarle algo de aire.

Lo miró sobrecogido y suspiró. Sabía que cuando estaba ebrio era más sincero y agradable, este Marshall le caía bastante mejor por ello no se molestó en tirarlo al piso y hacer que volviera a su habitación enseguida.

Si era así cuando estaba con la rubia, entonces quizá no debería oponerse tanto a su relación.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser así siempre, Marshall?

—No lo sé. Mi padre me odiaría si lo fuera, supongo.

—Sabes, si dejarás de luchar por su aprobación es probable que tuvieras más amigos y gente que te quiera.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Podría caerte bien a ti, Gumball? —preguntó volteando a verlo con esa mirada esperanzada que se le antojaban tan extrañas viniendo de él.

—¿Por qué te interesa caerme bien precisamente a mí?

—Es que, a pesar de que siempre estamos discutiendo y nos odiamos o algo así, creo que eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo…

Cerró los ojos quedando completamente inconsciente sin llegar a ver lo avergonzado y sorprendido que estaba el pelirrosa mirando a la ventana mientras se cubría la boca con una mano tratando de hacer que dejara de inspirarle ternura ese muchacho despreciable al que tanto odiaba.

Después de un rato al fin logró calmarse. Marshall se había dormido y no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo ahí toda la noche, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, darle la vuelta a la cama para llegar a donde estaba el pelinegro y cargarlo como mejor pudo con ambos brazos tratando de que no se le fuera a caer.

Una de dos: o el vampiro era más pesado de lo que aparentaba o él había perdido fuerza al dedicarse completamente al trabajo de oficina.

El chico acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de Gumball provocándole un escalofrió desde los pies hasta la nuca. Esa parte de su cuerpo era la más sensible, pero sabía que él no tenía manera de saberlo, lo había hecho inconscientemente y al día siguiente no recordaría nada.

A duras penas logró llegar hasta su habitación y lo dejó caer lo más suavemente que le fue posible sobre la cama donde Marshall se hizo bolita dándole la espalda a la pared.

Se quedó viendo un minuto antes de voltear a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, aunque sabía perfectamente que todos dormían a esa hora.

Se agachó quedando a la altura de su rostro dormido que hacía un ruidito gracioso al respirar.

—Si fueras siempre así no me costaría tanto ser tu amigo, Marshall.

Era estúpido quedarse esperando una respuesta, sabía que estaba dormido y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, pero aun así esperó.

Suspiró.

—Estando borracho incluso llegas a ser lindo.

Le acarició el cabello como a un niño a manera de despedida mientras se levantaba para irse a su alcoba. Estaba cansado y mañana sería un día igual de agitado.

No se equivocó, a la mañana siguiente muy temprano se encontraba ya despierto en su despacho con un café y un montón de papeles en el escritorio. No sabía cómo se las ingeniaban los dulces ciudadanos para tener tantos problemas de un día para otro y sin embargo, así era.

Otros archivos venían de reinos lejanos donde no conocían todavía el teléfono, pero esos eran fáciles de responder. Ya había llamado a Fibi explicándole todo y dándole los detalles de lo planeado para su boda a los cuales ella no se quejó, por el contrario, le agradeció a Gumball por tomarse en serio el asunto después de lo ocurrido en su almuerzo el día anterior. Habían quedado de cenar juntos la próxima semana para discutir los últimos arreglos de su boda; todo estaba siendo demasiado precipitado, pero al ser gobernantes si ellos pedían las cosas para cierto día, todo tenía que estar listo para entonces con la ayuda de toda la gente a su disposición.

Marshall entró a su despacho con una expresión más alegre de la que acostumbraba lo que le hizo imaginarse que tramaba algo, no había otras razones para que él sonriera.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención mientras leía un pergamino.

El pelinegro ignoró por completo el modo tan poco amistoso de hablarle, ya era costumbre, ninguno se hablaba con el respeto que debería.

—Ya que pronto será tu boda tienes que tener una despedida de soltero, Gumball.

Dejó de leer para mirarlo con escepticismo.

—¿Crees que te dejaría a cargo de algo como eso?

—Vamos, Gumball, olvida el pasado. No tienes otra opción, mejor yo a que sea el rey flama.

—Has lo que quieras —dijo para volver a concentrarse en la lectura.

—Perfecto —sonrió.

Si algo hacía bien, eso era organizar fiestas.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **GabyBlue98C:** Si las dos lloramos no vamos a parar de lloriquear D: Toda la razón, tal vez luego sufra más o no xD Gracias por leer la historia de todos modos, aunque no tengas tiempo de reviews :'3

 **Melii Kagamine:** Lo siento xD No sé si hizo escena de celos en la cita de Gumball y Fibi, pero al menos lo hizo enojar, para que no se pierda la costumbre (?)

 **Querido vengador Anti-Trolls:** A ti más que a nadie me urgía contestarte porque siento que estás haciendo algo muy lindo defendiendo a todas las personas a las que ese sujeto les ha causado molestias con sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar, como podrás darte cuenta yo me he saltado completamente el contestarle a él porque, para empezar, no entendí nada de su último mensaje. No tienes que preocuparte por haber convertido los reviews en campo de batalla, para mi fue muy divertido ver lo que le hiciste. Pero en fin, gracias por defenderme. Los comentarios del chico no me afectaron en nada, pero cuando vi lo que hacías me pareció una idea maravillosa. Espero tengas un gran día, y te mando un fuerte abrazo. De verdad, muchas gracias.


	10. Capítulo 10

Holaaa, yo sé que ya pasó un siglo, espero me perdonen, ya no me voy a excusar, lo siento.

Hice este capítulo con mucho amor, subirlo desde el celular es un poco complicado, pero disfrútenlo mucho.

Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows, les juro que aprecio mucho todo eso, incluyendo a los que van a seguirme a mi página.

¡No abandonaré jamás!

 **Nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho.**

Gumball se había negaba a que la despedida fuera un día antes de la boda porque conociendo al vampiro las cosas podrían salirse de control y él podría perder su boda y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera, de manera que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día en el salón del castillo, a puertas cerradas y con la orden de que nadie interrumpiera.

Había bastantes personas y por primera vez Gumball se dio cuenta que no tenía ni un solo amigo, de lo contrario no habría dejado que fuera el vampiro quien organizara su boda; eso fue un triste golpe de realidad, probablemente su única verdadera amiga fuera Fionna, pero a ella la conocía desde pequeña; Marceline y Bonnibel, aunque en realidad ella era su prima. Por lo tanto, no tenía un solo amigo varón; al príncipe de fuego lo odiaba, grumoso era tan vanidoso que no podía soportarlo, también estaba el príncipe tortuga al que apenas y conocía, el único que le agradaba podría ser ese chico Finn del reino de Ooo, pero por supuesto que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a una despedida de soltero, y a Marshall… bueno, se podía decir que era como su amigo-enemigo, la mayoría del tiempo no podía soportarlo.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso paseaba la vista por todos en el lugar, algunos ni siquiera eran príncipes, lo más seguro es que fueran conocidos del vampiro que había decidido invitar para que la fiesta no se viera tan sola, y para no tener que llevar dulces ciudadanos ahí, aunque en eso estaba de acuerdo, si alguno llegara a salir lastimado todo se arruinaría y tendrían que cancelarlo.

Le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza cuando vio acercarse a flama, necesitaba eso si quería soportarlo. Estaba seguro de que Marshall lo había invitado únicamente para fastidiarlo.

—Gumball, acércate a la fiesta. Es para ti y tú estás escondido en esta esquina.

—No se me antoja ir allá.

—Que amargado. Eres igual que siempre.

Para empeorar la situación, Grumoso se acercó moviéndose como sanguijuela en lo que el pelirrosa creyó notar que era un baile.

—¡Gumball! —gritó emocionado —. Ven conmigo.

Ni siquiera esperó a que dijera algo, simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro del salón seguido por Flama que no pensaba quedarse solo en el rincón donde había estado el pelirrosa.

Y una mujer entró por quién sabe dónde atrayéndolo hacia sí para después sentarlo en una silla y esposarlo. Esto no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo, estaba casi seguro de que iba a hacer algo como eso, así que por un momento dejaría que las cosas pasaran.

Todos gritaban entusiasmados viendo como aquella fémina que no conocía de ningún lado le bailaba y se acercaba demasiado mientras él permanecía impasible obteniendo como consecuencia una mirada acusativa por parte del pelinegro que no podía creer que no estuviera ni siquiera la mitad de emocionado como los demás.

Incluso la bailarina pareció cansarse y comenzó a bailarle a otro dejándolo a él libre.

Marshall aprovechó para llevarlo a un lado y reñirlo.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? Todos se están divirtiendo menos tú.

—Debería alegrarte, tú odias que sea feliz.

Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final simplemente negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

No pensaba prestarle atención y el resto de la noche se la pasó platicando con tortuga que para su sorpresa era más agradable de lo que hubiera imaginado. Podían hablar de historia o de las distintas razas que conforman el reino de Aaa y el tema parecía nunca acabar. Era agradable, quizá lo invitara en un futuro a conversar al palacio.

—Escuche que se va a casar, majestad.

—Dime Gumball. "Majestad" es un poco pomposo en este momento.

Sonrió.

—¿Así que vas a casarte, Gumball?

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Por supuesto que sí, más cuando se trata de una doncella como ella. Y estamos en tu despedida —se burló.

—Tienes razón. Voy a casarme.

—Dejarás de ser el soltero más codiciado.

Un ruido los distrajo de su plática al darse cuenta que estaban comenzando a poner tres sillas en hilera a mitad del salón y a inflar globos. Decidieron acercarse para ver que tenían en mente.

La primera persona frente a ellos era un chico de la nocheosfera amigo del Marshall que les explicó que pensaban jugar un juego en el que el objetivo era reventar los globos que estarían atados a sus pompis y las sillas eran el lugar de donde iban a sostenerse para no ir a parar de cara al piso.

La verdad es que no entendieron muy bien, pero en cuanto comenzaron a jugar se dieron cuenta del objetivo y cuando Gumball creyó que al menos tortuga se rehusaría a jugar lo vio emocionado yendo a por un globo para ser el siguiente.

—¿En serio piensas jugar? —preguntó antes de que se alejara.

—Claro. Aliviánate, Gumball, esto es una fiesta.

Por un momento pensó en salir de ahí, pero en lugar de eso se terminó lo que le quedaba de cerveza en el vaso y decidió que por una vez aceptaría participar en algo tan estúpido.

Primero hicieron una hilera de cinco personas que estaban formadas con sus globos amarrados al trasero. En la suya la alineación era con Grumoso en primer lugar, luego Marshall, él, tortuga y por último Flama. Lógico, como Flama también tenía un globo sería el primero en la fila a quien le tocaría reventarlo.

Los que terminaran antes se coronarían como ganadores haciendo que los otros dos equipos fueran acribillados con huevos que robarían de la cocina de Gumball.

Alguien dio un silbatazo y el juego empezó con todos corriendo, serían tres vueltas, si lograban pasar por Flama tres veces significaría su victoria.

Todo el ruido los ensordecía; entre la música, los vítores, los zapatos rechinando contra el suelo y los globos reventándose apenas y se podía prestar atención a otra cosa.

No tardó mucho en terminarse el primer juego donde por desgracia su equipo no ganó y tuvieron que formarse todos para ser completamente empapados de huevo.

Después de eso Gumball salió casi corriendo digiriéndose a la puerta que daba a su despacho, sin ser visto por nadie más que por el vampiro que lo había notado raro desde antes de que la ronda terminara.

Lo siguió tratando de pasar tan inadvertido como lo había hecho el pelirrosa y un segundo después ya se encontraba detrás de él.

—¿Por qué saliste huyendo, Gumball?

Lo sobresaltó haciéndolo voltear de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el vampiro estaba borracho ya que no había sido grosero y llevaba el rostro sonrojado.

—Te fuiste muy de repente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Gumball trataba mientras tanto de quitarse los cascarones de huevo que habían quedado pegados en su ropa, su cara y su cabello, con cara de asco cuando los veía escurrir por todos lados. Se sentó ya fastidiado en su silla giratoria quedando de frente a su escritorio.

—Sé que tienes un pequeño problema.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —murmuró sin voltear a mirarlo.

Era evidente que se había puesto tenso, sin embargo, Marshall continuó.

—Pude sentirlo en la última ronda.

Un escalofrió le recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies.

El pelinegro se acercó y giró la silla para quedar frente a frente y supo que no se había equivocado. Se quedó viendo un segundo con el pobre príncipe pasmado, hasta que decidió que lo ayudaría y terminó poniéndose de rodillas y tratando de desabrochar su pantalón con bastante dificultad.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestionó alarmado Gumball sosteniéndolo del hombro para que no continuara.

Marshall se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera a que venía la pregunta.

—Te ayudo. Creo… que yo lo provoqué y como amigo, es justo que haga algo.

—Estás loco. Lo arreglaré yo mismo en cuanto salgas de aquí.

Sin dejar de mirarlo presionó con su dedo la parte abultada en sus pantalones y para el pelirrosa fue imposible no soltar un leve gemido.

—Pero si ya estás duro, sólo déjame hacerlo.

Condenado vampiro. Se quejaba en su mente el chico.

No hizo mucho por evitar que terminara de bajar sus pantalones y el bóxer y dejara al descubierto su hombría para luego ponerse a acariciarlo con las manos hasta que decidió usar su lengua; justo entonces el pelirrosa no pudo más y lo tomó del cabello para hacerlo ir más rápido.

Vagamente podía escuchar su conciencia diciéndole que lo que estaba pasando era un error, pero había otro pensamiento que lograba imponerse recordándole que en el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro no sabría nada de lo sucedido al día siguiente.

Su moral jugaba con él, recordándole con cada gemido que estaba por casarse, cada que volteaba a mirarlo se daba cuenta de con quién lo estaba haciendo; de todos los hombre y mujeres en el reino él iba y se metía con la persona que más decía odiar.

Lo tomó de los brazos levantándolo del suelo y provocando que se detuviera, entonces también se levantó y lo empujó al lugar donde había estado sentado, pero de cara hacía el sillón de manera que tuvo que sostenerse con las manos.

Se abrazó a él por la espalda mientras la imagen mental de Marceline acusándolo de violación acudía a su mente, pero no le importó mucho, le bajó el pantalón y le quitó la camisa. Estaba llena de huevo al igual que la suya e incluso tenía medio cascaron atorado en el cabello.

—Gumball —gimió el pelinegro.

No dejó de acariciar sus tetillas ni su entrepierna y tampoco paró de lamer y besar su espalda. Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar marcas, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara su piel un poco. Entonces comenzó a acariciar su entrada metiendo un poco el dedo.

Todas las culpas de lo que estaba pasando lo atormentaban y aun así no podía detenerse.

NO. NO. NO. NO. DETENTE.

Entonces paró, no podía hacerle esto. Ni después de todo lo que el vampiro le había hecho se merecía que se aprovechara de su borrachera para abusar de él, no haría más de lo que ya había hecho.

—No puedo.

Comenzó a subirse el bóxer, pero Marshall se lo impidió. Parecía molesto y después de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en esa dichosa silla para luego posicionarse en sus piernas de frente a él quedando tan cerca que sus miembros podían tocarse y comenzó a frotarlos juntos.

Era imposible resistirse, al menos con esto no haría más de la cuenta.

Lo abrazó justo cuando estaban por terminar y lo pegó más a él hasta besarlo sin que el pelinegro opusiera resistencia alguna. Ya no era tanto una escena erótica sino tierna, y eso quizá fuera todavía peor, pero por el momento no estaba usando la cabeza. No pensó en toda la gente que había afuera, ni en Marceline, ni Fibi, ni siquiera en Fionna. Simplemente lo dejó reposar su cabeza en su pecho y descansar mientras él lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Despertó un rato después y se aterró por lo que acababa de hacer, pero más que nada porque no sabía cómo moverlo sin despertarlo. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo lo dejó recostado solo en la silla y limpió el semen que quedaba en su estómago antes de volver a ponerle la ropa y vestirse también él.

Estaba avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo, por suerte habían pasado apenas veinte minutos por lo que la fiesta seguía su curso y si se emborrachaba quizá lograría olvidar o se convencería de que todo había sido un mal sueño.

De modo que volvió junto al resto que ya estaban tan pasados en copas que ni cuenta se dieron que había estado ausente, a excepción de tortuga quien seguía sobrio sentado en la barra tomando una margarita.

Gumball fue y se sentó junto a él, estuvo toda la noche bebiendo con su nuevo amigo.

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría se había ido en sus carruajes a sus respectivos reinos dejando al pelirrosa tirado en el salón.

Escuchó que una voz lo llamaba, pero no fue hasta que abrió los ojos que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Marceline.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—Eso creo.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Gracias.

—Parece que se divirtieron anoche —mencionó observando el lugar echo un desastre.

Por suerte sus dulces ya se encargaban de limpiarlo, pero al parecer no habían querido despertarlo después de la desvelada y las copas que se había metido.

Recordaba todo, tenía que soportar eso molestándolo, frente a sí se encontraba una de las pocas personas que podía considerar amigas y prácticamente había abusado de su hermano menor. La culpa lo comía vivo, ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ver a Marshall a los ojos.

—Necesito… una ducha.

Salió de ahí con prisa. Era mejor estar ocupado, así no tendría tiempo para recordar las cosas que habían ocurrido y tal vez pudiera enfocar su mente en las cosas verdaderamente importantes, como su boda que estaba a una semana de ocurrir, seguían pendientes un montón de cosas.

Pasó todo el día evitando a todo el mundo, pero en especial a Marshall y a Marceline, incluso cuando Fionna fue a verlo inventó cualquier excusa para no atenderla. No podía seguir más tiempo en ese palacio o terminaría vuelto loco; mandó llamar a su cochero y fue al lago a seguir con sus pendientes ahí, lejos de todos. Despidió al dulce señor y le dijo que fuera por él en unas tres horas más. De manera que ahora se encontraba solo en aquel lugar tan tranquilo.

Realmente logró tranquilizarse con ese aire fresco, el sonido del agua corriendo y todas esas aves volando por ahí. Lástima que sus tres horas se fueran tan rápido y el carruaje viniera por él de manera tan puntual, hubiera podido quedarse ahí para siempre, pero tenía que volver al mundo real, tratar de olvidar y seguir con su vida como hasta hace dos días.

Marceline lo recibió, lo había notado muy raro y no pensaba dejarlo pasar de modo que entró con él al despacho, cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar y se dispuso a reclamar su poca concentración.

—¿Pasó algo?

Trató de aparentar calma, aunque se daba cuenta que no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

—No pasó nada, Marcy.

—¿Entonces por qué estás actuando tan extraño? Parece que nos estuvieras evitando.

—A Marshall tengo muchas razones para evitarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó un poco molesta.

Gumball suspiró, tal vez ella entendería si le decía la verdad.

—Marceline, ayer —se interrumpió de pronto por el sonido del teléfono.

Estaba sonando y no podía ignorarlo, ese era el número de su trabajo.

—Lo siento, debo atender —dijo con el teléfono ya en la mano.

—De acuerdo, pero esta conversación no ha terminado —le advirtió.

Gumball agradeció internamente que alguien hubiera llamado, no podía creer que había estado a punto de decirle la verdad a Marceline, con lo mucho que ella quería a su hermano, mínimo lo castra, aunque recordar la inocencia del chico en ese momento le parecía adorable. Sabía que no era tierno en lo absoluto, era un engendro del mal, un bad boy causante de todos sus problemas en Aaa, pero aun así…

—¿Hola? ¿Gumball? —se oyó decir a alguien al otro lado de la línea y se dio cuenta de que había descolgado el teléfono, pero todavía no contestaba.

—Sí, te escucho, lo siento. ¿Quién habla?

—Soy tortuga. Hablaba para saludarte y saber si puedo ir a visitarte.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

—Tú me lo diste ayer.

Suspiró. No se acordaba de eso.

—Ah. No es un buen momento para venir, tengo muchas cosas pendientes.

Y tampoco tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero se abstuvo de decir eso.

—Pero tengo algo que decirte —insistió el chico.

—¿No puede esperar?

Seguía revisando los papeles, cualquier cosa que tortuga tuviera que decirle seguro podía hacerlo cualquier otro día.

—Tú dímelo; no soy yo el que se acostó con otro hombre.

Se quedó helado. Ni siquiera siguió firmando los papeles, su mirada estaba fija en el frente preguntándose cómo podía saberlo, que él supiera nadie los había visto y sólo estuvo como veinte minutos dormido.

—Tranquilo, Gumball, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sólo quería decirte que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar aquí me tienes. No voy a juzgarte por lo que hiciste.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Te lo contaré todo cuando nos veamos.

Marshall entró en ese momento haciendo al pobre príncipe sobresaltarse por lo abrupto de la intromisión.

—De acuerdo, entonces puedes venir esta noche si te apetece. Te atenderé una vez que haya terminado mis labores.

—Oh, ¿acaso Fibi y tú van a comerse la torta antes del recreo? —bromeó el vampiro.

Gumball trató de no prestarle atención.

—Entonces te veo a esa hora —terminó de decir el pelirrosa.

Colgó el teléfono e ignoró a Marshall por completo, en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara, aunque escuchar sus bromas lo hacía darse cuenta de que no recordaba nada, y eso era un pendiente menos.

—Parece que quieres que mejor vaya y moleste a tus dulces —se quejó irritado.

—¿Qué quieres, Marshall?

—Has estado ignorándome todo el día, estoy aburrido y Fionna dijo que ya no vendría hasta mañana.

Se puso a flotar sobre él y cruzo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Entonces ve tú a verla —respondió sin voltear a mirarlo.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? Parece que ya no te opones a nuestra relación.

—Se quieren, y yo no voy a arruinar eso.

—Viniendo de ti, eso es bastante extraño. ¿Qué te picó? ¿Será que te pasó algo en la despedida de ayer?

Marshall no había entendido lo que quiso decir, por suerte él sólo estaba hablando de la aceptación de Gumball hacia su relación no de lo otro que era lo que le preocupaba más. No podía creer que le había hecho algo así a Fionna, se había metido con su novio.

—Nada que te importe.

—¿Entonces viene Fibi? —preguntó el vampiro cambiando de tema, para alivio del pelirrosa.

—No. Va a venir tortuga.

—Claro, ayer los vi muy juntos. ¿Por qué viene tan tarde?

—Porque sí. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de todo lo que pasa en mi vida.

Después de eso Marshall decidió que era un buen momento para una broma y así recordarle quien manda, de manera que roció la botella de agua que tenía el pelirrosa en su escritorio, sobre su cabeza, empapándolo completamente.

—Nos vemos —se despidió.

El príncipe no tuvo más remedio que salir del despacho y cambiarse de ropa. Decidió ponerse algo más informal ya que era tarde, casi terminaba con las cosas de hoy y además ese chico vendría así que debía lucir presentable.

No tardó mucho rato en llegar tortuga, se veía bien en ropa casual.

Lo encaminó hasta su habitación, no quería que la plática que iban a tener saliera de los oídos de ellos dos.

Tortuga se sorprendió con su recamara y se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. Sin duda Gumball era un buen decorador, pero nunca nadie había notado eso.

—¿Y bien?

—Ah claro.

Se sentó en la cama frente a él quitándose los zapatos para poder subir los pies y cruzarlos de manera que ocupara menos espacio.

—Ayer te embriagaste y me contaste que acababas de acostarte con… —miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara —. Marshall.

—¿Yo te conté?

—Sí, efectivamente. Me sorprendió tu confianza, pero me agradas, puedes decírmelo todo.

Suspiró. La verdad sí necesitaba sacar todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente o de lo contrario su cabeza podría explotar.

—Me acosté con él sabiendo que es el novio de la niña que más adoro en el mundo, sin importarme que fuera también el hermano de mi mejor amiga y además él ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tanto así que no recuerda nada, lo que es bueno, pero significa que me aproveché de él —dijo todo casi sin respirar.

El pobre príncipe estaba al borde de un colapso. Se le veía muy mal.

—¿Tú lo buscaste?

—Pues no.

—Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, así que yo creo que en el fondo desea estar contigo. No creo que debas sentirte mal por eso.

—No quiero nada con él.

—Entonces simplemente finge que nada pasó porque a fin de cuentas nadie lo sabe —sentenció tortuga.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Gracias por venir tan tarde, deja que te prepare una habitación para que puedas quedarte.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Gumball durmió un poco más tranquilo, pero al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse a Fionna y eso no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo todavía. Y seguía cuestionándose si debería haber confiado tanto en tortuga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, personas, volví.**

No tienes que llorar, sé que me extrañaron, pero aquí estoy.

Gracias si sigues leyéndome, tú personita que deja reviews, o tú que das follow o fav (o ambos), como no, también aquellos que van a mi página, son un amor, ustedes lectores fantasmas, yo sé que siempre existen de esos porque yo misma suelo ser una xD Mil gracias y muchos besos para ustedes.

Aquí tienen un capítulo fresquito, recién sacado del refri.

No me enojo si comentan, se los juro. Perdón por no contestar el capítulo pasado, pero en el celular es tedioso.

Ahora sí, los dejo leer, nos vemos pronto :3

* * *

Un día sin duda ajetreado. Había más gente de lo usual, los camareros preparándose, los cocineros dando los últimos detalles a los exquisitos platillos que servirían a todos los invitados que comenzaban a llegar de par en par, todos con sus trajes de gala, las princesas ataviadas de vestidos elegantes sonreían a los fotógrafos entusiasmadas por encontrarse al fin en una ceremonia tan importante, algunos un poco asustados de la unión de ambos reinos, sabían lo que eso implicaba políticamente hablando.

Se detenían en la entrada de la puerta donde Flambo les aplicaba aquello que los protegería en el reino de fuego para poder presenciar la boda que estaba a media hora de comenzar.

El sol en el cielo ya se encontraba en su punto más alto y todo en el lugar ardía más de lo habitual lo que confería cierto aspecto brillante al lugar, era encantador para un elemento fuego.

Gumball se sentía un poco incómodo ahí de pie esperando a que apareciera la novia, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel reino y el causante estaba caminando ahora hasta él trayendo de la mano a su prometida. Llevaba adornando su rostro esa fingida sonrisa de amabilidad, pero estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento vendría la amenaza y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón cuando volteó a mirarlo con esa expresión que no era difícil de descifrar. _Si le haces daño voy a matarte._

La ceremonia comenzó poco tiempo después, incluso Marshall estaba presente con Fionna a su lado y se sostenían de la mano, parecían felices, quizá la chica estuviera pensando que en algún futuro no muy lejano ambos podrían estar así también.

Marceline no se despegaba de Bonnibel, la había extrañado tanto que no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para robarle un beso o un abrazo, ella no pensaba evitárselo, después de todo también la quería de vuelta y sabía que hasta no estar bien de nuevo con su hermano no regresaría al reino lo que no podía impedir que la pusiera un poco triste, pero sabía que para ella era importante.

Los novios se miraron y sonrieron.

Poco después había concluido, nadie había gritado el típico "yo me opongo" y ahora Gumball y Fibi eran marido y mujer. En seguido se dirigieron al gran salón donde ya se encontraba todo preparado para la gran celebración que seguía a la boda. Sólo hasta entonces se separaron para poder charlar con cada uno de los invitados, ver a sus familias y contestar las preguntas que algunos tenían para ellos.

Marceline y Bonnibel fueron de las primeras personas en acercarse al pelirrosa.

—Felicidades, tío.

—Me siento tan viejo cuando me dices así, Bonnie —se rio.

—No creí que realmente te casarías, Gumball —comentó la vampiresa.

—¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—En el altar parecías a punto de salir corriendo.

—Primero me matan antes de que logre salir de aquí sin casarme —se burló.

No era del todo una mentira, Flama jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

En ese momento comenzaron a acercarse más personas y Gumball se vio obligado a separarse de ellas. Hasta que se topó con otros conocidos, eran Fionna y Marshall. Él con cara de querer matar a medio mundo por estar ahí.

—Muchas felicidades, príncipe. O tal vez ya deba decir Rey.

—Tú sigue llamándome Gumball, por favor —sonrió.

El vampiro lo estaba ignorando por completo, por ello no pensaba ni mirarlo, ese era un juego para dos y no perdería.

—Hiciste una buena elección, Gumball. Fibi es una buena mujer.

—Ya lo creo, pero el problema será cuando quieran consumar la relación ¿no? —interrumpió de pronto Marshall.

No había tardado tanto en salir con alguno de sus comentarios, aunque si bien tenía razón, eso era algo que él ya tenía contemplado desde que la vio en aquella foto.

—Solo para que lo sepas, hice un encargo a Bonnibel. Ella es una gran científica.

Él ya no dijo nada y eso hizo sonreír al ahora Rey de Aaa.

—Me alegra por ti —dijo la rubia tratando de romper la tensión.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Fionna.

Vio a lo lejos como su esposa le hacía un gesto con las manos indicándole que fuera así que se despidió de ellos.

Llegó hasta ella que estaba sentada en la mesa de la familia mientras todos los demás se divertían bailando o inventando toda clase de juegos raros con los cuales no tenía problemas mientras no rompieran nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Fibi?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Era terrible escuchar esas palabras justo el día de tu boda. Se acababan de casar.

Ella sonrió y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse.

—No pongas esa cara, Gumball, sólo quería estar cerca de ti mientras podamos.

Eso lo hizo respirar aliviado y se sentó a su lado. Era verdad que después de aquella fiesta no podrían estar juntos hasta que Bonnibel terminara su experimento. Habían decidido que vivirían en el reino de Aaa, pero iban a pasar algunos días separados a pesar de estar casados. Para Gumball estaba bien porque tenía tiempo de hacer los preparativos necesarios que implica vivir con alguien más, aunque técnicamente vivía con Marshall y Marceline.

Probablemente tuviera que decirle que se fueran, no sabía si su esposa iba a querer está viviendo con desconocidos sin importar que el reino fuera lo bastante grande. La sola idea de quedarse sin ellos lo entristecía.

Trataron de disfrutar lo que restaba de la noche, incluso bailaron juntos, partieron el pastel y en algún momento salieron a la terraza para alejarse un poco de todo el bullicio.

Cuando terminó todos salieron de ahí rumbo a sus casas, incluyendo al príncipe, ya tendría tiempo libre para pasarlo con ella después, pero ahora todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, o al menos al día siguiente porque ahora todo lo que le apetecía era darse una ducha e irse a dormir.

—¿No deberías estar con tu esposa? —preguntó el vampiro echado en su cama.

Lo que le faltaba.

—Nos veremos mañana, por ahora quiero dormir así que quítate.

Como no se movió no tuvo más remedio que acostarse a su lado y cubrirse por completo con la sábana, sabía que seguía ahí, pero así se evitaba verlo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba ahí.

De hecho, no lo vio en toda la mañana, dejó de pensar el eso cuando llegó Fibi como a las dos de la tarde para seguir hablando de algunos pormenores.

Se sentaron en el despacho, Gumball ya había aprendido que era solo tramite burocrático.

—Oye Gumball.

Tenía su vista fija en ella prestándole toda su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿Contigo viven esos vampiros?

—Sí, ellos viven aquí.

Sabía que tendrían que tocar el tema tarde o temprano, pero no imaginó que sería tan pronto.

—Eso no puede seguir así cuando yo viva contigo, Gumball.

—Lo sé, Fibi. Será fácil hablar con Marceline, pero Marshall es otra historia, tenemos un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Si yo dejo que él me moleste a mí dejará en paz a mi dulce gente. Por eso vive aquí.

—Ese trato ya no tiene relevancia, ahora tienes a todos los guardias de fuego para proteger a tu gente —dijo ella quitándole importancia.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque es bastante terco.

—Por Glob, Gumball, si no te conociera bien diría que no quieres que se vaya.

—Todo lo contrario. No lo soporto.

—Bien, entonces ellos deben irse.

—¿Algo más, Fibi?

—Nada. En cuanto esté listo el experimento de tu sobrina vendré de nuevo.

—De acuerdo.

Se levantaron y la acompañó a la puerta. Era ridículo que hubiera venido solo para eso, pero tenía que cumplir con sus exigencias quisiera o no. Lo mejor era empezar primero por Marceline, era fácil hablar con ella, además de que sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Fue hasta el segundo piso y tocó la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba la vampiresa. Cuando le abrió llevaba la maleta en la mano.

—¿Y esa maleta?

—Supuse que ahora que el señor Gumball está casado no querría a gente extraña viviendo con él.

Sonrió algo apenado.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. Si no te molesta, me iré hasta que se vaya Marshall por si necesitas ayuda.

—Hablando de él, ¿sabes dónde está?

Se lo pensó un rato, pero solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

—Tal vez embriagándose.

Eso le hizo sentir escalofríos al pelirrosa, la última vez que lo había visto así las cosas se le habían salido de control.

—Si lo ves en sus cinco sentidos le dices que quiero verlo.

—Por supuesto, Gumball.

Se fue a terminar sus pendientes con los ciudadanos empezando por una pelea entre pan de Starchy y pan de canela que en realidad no tenía sentido, se peleaban por una gomita que ni siquiera quería salir con ninguno de los dos.

Más o menos de eso se trató todo su día, no supo nada de Marceline ni de Marshall y eso en parte era un gran alivio.

Pasó por la biblioteca y se detuvo, sino mal recordaba ahí era donde trabajaba tortuga y en estos momentos realmente necesitaba hablar con él. Entró todavía no muy convencido hasta que se vieron y el chico le hizo una seña para que se acercara ya que estaba prohibido gritar en ese lugar.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí su majestad?

—Quería hablar contigo, tortuga —dijo casi en un susurro por miedo a romper las reglas de la biblioteca.

Él asintió y lo llevó al cuarto trasero, ahí donde no podría escucharlos nadie porque solo el bibliotecario podía entrar ahí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fibi quiere que eche a Marshall y a Marceline del reino.

—Y tú no quieres.

Suspiró.

—Claro que no quiero, le he tomado esta especie de cariño a ambos.

—Pero te ves obligado a hacerlo porque Fibi es tu esposa.

—Eres bueno en esto, tortuga —reconoció el pelirrosa.

El chico sonrió.

—Lamento decírtelo, amigo, pero a la esposa lo que pida.

—¿Eres casado?

—No, ni quiero serlo, pero tengo amigos que lo son.

—Ya veo.

Se quedó viendo cómo hacía gestos graciosos, aunque por lo que veía lo más posible era que no estuviera conforme, cosa extraña para quien acaba de casarse.

—¿Estás feliz por tu boda, Gumball, o en lugar de felicitarte te doy el pésame?

—¿No puedes darme ambos?

Mientras tanto en el reino Marceline por fin había encontrado a su hermano que por alguna razón estaba metido en la habitación del pelirrosa, quizá quisiera gastarle una broma, era típico de él querer molestar al pobre chico de dulce que tanto se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien para ser respetado por sus ciudadanos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marshall? Gumball va a enojarse.

—Como si me importara.

Estaba acostado en la cama y apestaba a alcohol. Incluso tenía una botella todavía en la mano.

—No deberías estar tomando. Nunca lo soportas.

—Lo necesitaba.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo creer que se casara, sabes —dijo dándose la vuelta hacia un lado para mirarla de frente —. Después de lo que hicimos.

—¿De qué hablas, Marshall? —preguntó confundida acercándose más a él.

—De Gumball y yo en la fiesta de despedida.

—¿Qué sucedió en esa fiesta? ¿No se supone que ustedes se odian?

Tomó un gran trago de la botella antes de responder. Marceline se acercó para quitársela, pero no lo consiguió de manera que mejor lo dejó seguir hablando porque no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

—No es así, Marcy. Creo que me gusta.

Eso es algo que no se esperaba escuchar, si su padre estuviera ahí en estos momentos seguro molería a golpes a Marshall.

—Acaba de casarse y tuvimos sexo hace unos días.

—¿Ustedes qué?

—Tuvimos sexo, un fantástico sexo en su escritorio.

Quería mucho a Gumball, pero Marshall era su hermano menor, no podía esperar que le pasara por alto eso. Ella hacía esas cosas con Bonnibel todo el tiempo, por supuesto, sabía que podría parecer algo hipócrita ya que también eran familiares, la diferencia era que Bonnie y ella sí tenían una relación, en cambio Gumball estaba por casarse y el pelinegro tenía novia a la cual se supone que amaba mucho.

—¿Qué pasa con Fionna, Marshall?

—Ella no lo sabe.

—No, idiota, ¿acaso no la quieres?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Sería raro que terminara con ella, me ha apoyado tanto, sabe toda mi historia, soy incapaz de irme de su lado porque la necesito.

—La estás usando, Marshall —explicó decepcionada.

—Eso no es verdad, pero nadie puede saber lo de Gumball, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera él.

—De acuerdo, prometo que guardaré el secreto, pero ahora deja de tomar o terminaras contándoselo tú mismo.

Al fin logró quitarle la botella y lo llevó a rastras hasta su habitación, se había dormido por el camino dificultándole la tarea, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, lo que de verdad le molestaba es que Gumball no hubiera sido capaz de decírselo, se supone que eran amigos, ¿Qué clase de amigo se acuesta con tu hermano y no te lo dice?

No importa la promesa que le hizo a Marshall ella tenía que hablar con él, apenas llegara tendría que explicarse o si no… No podría hacerle nada porque Bonnibel se enojaría con ella, pero algo se le ocurriría.

El príncipe no llegó hasta muy entrada la noche, ella lo esperaba en la puerta, apenas la abrió cuando vio su sombra y se asustó, no esperaba ver a nadie despierto a estas horas, ni siquiera a ella.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, Marcy?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo jaló de su camisa hasta llevarlo al despacho, estaba segura que ahí nadie iba a molestarlos, aunque era poco probable que lo hicieran de todos modos.

—¿Encontrarte a Marshall?

—Sí, lo encontré. Estaba ebrio.

—Parece que él no entiende, ¿verdad? —rio nerviosamente.

Era evidente que Marceline no estaba contenta, no podía evitar preguntarse qué podía haber hecho para molestarla y solo se le ocurría una cosa.

—Me dijo algo interesante, sabes —flotó por encima del escritorio hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó tratando de parecer inocente.

No le estaba funcionando muy bien.

—Que tuvieron sexo, Gumball, en este mismo despacho.

Un sudor frio le recorrió toda la espalda. Había pensado muchas veces cómo iba a explicárselo, pero todavía no lo sabía, era demasiado pronto, y ella esperaba una respuesta eso era claro.

Tragó saliva. Estúpido Marshall con su necedad para beber aun cuando parece suero de la verdad.

—Yo… Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención, Marceline.

—Entonces es verdad —sabía que lo era, pero tenía la esperanza de que dijera que no.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto —se disculpó una y otra vez.

—Me molesta que no me lo dijera, Gumball, se supone que somos amigos —le dijo molesta.

—¿Cómo iba a decirte algo así? No podía llegar y decirte "Marcy, tuve sexo con tu hermano".

Ella no dejaba de flotar de un lado a otro y él la miraba como esperando su condena, sabía que había hecho algo horrible, si quería contarle todo a Fibi y arruinar su matrimonio de un día, estaría en todo su derecho. La única que no quería que se enterara era Fionna, sufriría mucho y se sentiría peor de lo que ya se sentía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó algo más tranquila.

—Que por qué… Yo quería hacerlo. ¡Glob, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice! —se dejó caer en la silla y comenzó a lagrimear.

—Gumball, calma.

—Soy una persona terrible. Engañé a Fibi antes de casarnos y si Fionna lo supiera me odiaría toda la vida. Ella y Bonnibel son las personas más importantes en mi vida, no sé qué sería de mí si las pierdo.

—No diré nada ¿de acuerdo? Marshall me lo pidió también, pero yo tenía que hablar contigo.

—Aun así, soy un asco, no merezco gobernar nada.

—Solo estás algo alterado, por la mañana te sentirás mejor —trataba de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

Al menos dejó de llorar y se limpió con un pañuelo que había uno de los cajones.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?

—Claro que no, es un patán, se la pasa haciéndome la vida un infierno, aunque también me hacen reír sus bromas y me desestresan un poco de la complicada tarea de ser gobernante —comenzó a sonreír —. Cuando está cerca me devuelve un poco de esa alegría que había olvidado.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo y se tomó el rostro sin poder creerlo. Hacerlo con él era una cosa, pero que le gustara era algo totalmente distinto.

Fionna.

Cómo podría verla a la cara de ahora en adelante.

Marceline se preocupó al ver que no dejaba de mirar el suelo con expresión de terror.

—Gumball, no pasa nada porque te guste. Tú sigue con tu vida hasta ahora que esta platica no va a salir de aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, no rompería mi palabra. Confía en mí.

—Marceline, eres increíble, entiendo porque le gustas a mi sobrina —le sonrió.

Eso hizo sonrojar a la vampiresa, nunca le había dicho algo así de modo que la tomaba por sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía muy feliz saber que le caía bien a su familia.

Lo malo era que estaban metidos en un lío, mientras decidieran alejarse el uno del otro no pasaría nada, pero si lo que ambos sentían se volvía más fuerte habría muchas partes afectadas en todo esto. En especial su hermano porque si su padre llegaba a enterarse no le tendría piedad, por ahora lo dejaba en paz porque había cumplido con todos sus requisitos, pero cuando no lo hiciera…

Le asustaba pensar en ello, era mejor pensar que Marshall se iría en un tiempo junto con ella, aunque quizá no al mismo lugar, pero esos dos estarían lejos.

—Me da algo de pena.

—¿Qué cosa?

Al fin había despegado la vista del suelo y la miraba.

—Que no tengan la libertad de elegir quererse.

Gumball sonrió.

—Existen responsabilidades. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fuéramos capaces de querernos, aunque pudiéramos.

* * *

 **GabyBlue98C,** solo quería decirte que gracias, es muy lindo que digas que mi historia es de las pocas que sigues de ellos :'3 y por los reviews porque eres de las pocas que dejan uno en cada actualización. Y descuida, no pasa nada por los que quieran molestar, que también hay cierto defensor por ahí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaa, personitas.**

¿Saben? Uno o dos capítulos más y esta historia llega a su fin.

Pero bueno, realmente disfruté escribirla y espero les haya gustado también.

Se cuidan mucho y los quiero :'3

* * *

Cuando Gumball se despertó por la mañana notó que algo pesaba en su cintura, para su sorpresa era el brazo del vampiro que se encontraba a su lado abrazándolo. Si se despertaba y se daba cuenta, seguro empezaría a hacer uno de sus dramas por lo que con mucho cuidado quitó su brazo de ahí y lo hizo a un lado.

Al menos ahora podría hablar con él sobre el desalojo, pero primero tenía que darse una ducha, no quería que Marshall fuera a meterse a su baño quitándole la oportunidad.

Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo en la regadera no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que estaba haciendo, era rey y sin embargo estaba tomando las peores decisiones. Estaba mintiendo a Fionna, a Fibi e incluso se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y eso era lo peor de todo, tenía que reconocerlo, en algún punto de su historia con ese bad boy había comenzado a interesarse por él, pero hacerle eso a quien era como su hermana menor… No sería capaz, ella lo amaba.

Y lo sorprendía el hecho de que ni siquiera pensara en lo que haría Flama con él por engañar a Fibi, se le ponía la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo, las quemaduras en su cuerpo parecían arder nuevamente. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar aquello de nuevo, tal vez lo mejor sí era que Marshall se fuera, así no lo volvería a ver y no tendría más tentaciones.

Salió de bañar ya completamente vestido, no quería tener otro episodio como el que ya había sufrido en el pasado porque probablemente esta vez no querría resistirse.

Él estaba acostado en su cama todavía, pero ya había despertado.

¿En qué momento le fue a gustar este gusano sin chiste?

—Marshall, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quiere, mi rey? —dijo a modo de burla.

Como casi todo lo que le decía estando sobrio. Le gustaría ver más seguido al ebrio, honestamente le gustaba más.

—Necesito que te vayas del castillo pronto.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y ahora parecía prestar más atención a sus palabras, aunque tuviera esa actitud de rebelde todavía.

—Porque Fibi quiere que vivamos solos, como un matrimonio.

Esta vez realmente se lo estaba tomando en serio, se notaba en su expresión que indicaba que estaba pensando.

—Eso no significa que vaya a dejar de molestarte —respondió al fin.

Se levantó parándose frente a él mientras le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de malo.

—Como quieras —respondió sin darle importancia.

A decir verdad, en el fondo le alegraba que hubiera dicho eso. Debía admitir que le sorprendió que accediera tan pronto.

—Ahora tendrás a Flama para defenderte —dijo riendo —, a pesar de que fue él quien te lastimó.

—Eso ya quedó atrás. Somos familia ahora —contestó tratando de ignorar sus provocaciones.

Por supuesto que le tenía miedo a Flama, era una persona sin escrúpulos y sentimientos capaz de cualquier cosa, por fortuna él no viviría con ellos.

—Sigue engañándote a ti mismo.

Salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Gumball no quería volver a pensar en eso por ello comenzó a hacer sus tareas reales como gobernante, incluso recibió a algunos dulces que no pudieron ir a la boda, pero que venían felices a felicitarlo por su nueva esposa, entraban preguntando por ella y tenía que explicarles a todos que estaría ahí en cuanto terminaran unos detalles.

Por la tarde una llamada que había estado esperando lo hizo detenerse en sus obligaciones debido a que era, probablemente, lo que había estado esperando.

—¡Bonnibel! Es bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

—Gumball, estoy muy cansada así que iré al punto. Encontré la solución, ahora podrás vivir con Fibi una vida normal —parecía feliz al decirlo.

¿Por qué él no se sentía igual?

—Es magnifico, Bonnie. Eso fue muy pronto…

—No quería que pasaras tanto tiempo lejos de tu esposa.

—Muchas gracias, no tengo cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho, ¿ya lo sabe Fibi?

—Todavía no, deberías darle tú la buena noticia.

—Eso haré —le aseguró.

—Te lo llevaré mañana personalmente, quiero ir a recoger a Marceline.

—¿Así que ya te lo dijo?

Se sentía un poco apenado con ella también, era su novia después de todo y él la estaba echando de su casa por los caprichos de alguien con quien todavía ni siquiera vivía.

—No tienes que sentirte mal, Gumball, es normal. Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono.

Esperaba que Marshall fuera a irse también, había dicho que lo haría, pero tendría que decirle que para mañana a más tardar debía estar fuera de su casa.

No lo había visto en toda la tarde.

Justo estaba pensando eso cuando la pluma que tenía en la mano explotó llenándolo de tinta y manchando todos los papeles a su alrededor, ahora su uniforme, su escritorio y todo lo que debía firmar se había ensuciado.

Marshall entró sin descaro alguno a burlarse, era evidente que estuvo esperando que pasara eso durante todo este tiempo. Si no fuera porque sabía que ya pronto se iría lo mataría él mismo con sus manos pintadas de azul.

—Espero que te divierta porque es tu ultima broma hacía a mí.

—¿Quién dice que es así? —dijo flotando cerca del pelirrosa.

—Bonnibel tiene ya la formula, vendrá mañana y tú tienes que irte de aquí.

—No me importa irme, puedo hacerte bromas de todos modos. Te la pasas paseando por el pueblo —apuntó.

Tenía razón, salía todo el tiempo a ver a sus dulces ciudadanos.

El vampiro se sentó sobre el escritorio tirando todas las hojas manchadas al suelo para no ensuciarse.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Marshall? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en molestarme? —le dijo poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de él en el escritorio.

—Hey, tranquilo, no eres nadie especial. Yo debo molestar, deberías agradecer que no te he hecho gran cosa.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas y molestas a alguien más?

—Porque tú no quieres que te moleste y justo por eso debo hacerlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú… —murmuró enojado.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves nervioso —se acercó más —¿Acaso es por estar tan cerca de mí?

Gumball se había prometido a sí mismo ya no ceder a sus impulsos, pero esta vez Marshall no estaba ebrio y seguía ahí, a escasos centímetros suyos retándolo, sabía que esperaba que tuviera la guardia baja e hiciera algo estúpido, al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

Lo besó, no lo pudo evitar teniéndolo contra el escritorio, toda la situación era demasiado como para ignorarla, tomó tan de sorpresa al vampiro que no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Se acercó hasta quedar sin espacio entre ellos tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura y profundizando un beso que el chico no hacía mucho esfuerzo por parar.

Sería la última vez, era una promesa, después de todo se iría en unas horas y no tendría que lidiar con su odio porque era seguro que iba a odiarlo. Cuando tenían esta clase de encuentros el pelinegro siempre estaba borracho, ahora no y eso era muy peligroso.

Lo recostó sobre el lugar tirando las pocas cosas que quedaban ahí.

Marshall parecía querer decir algo al respecto, pero apenas y lo soltaba para tomar algo de aire y enseguida volvía a besarlo.

Entonces se les acabó la diversión. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona menos indicada para estar ahí en esos momentos.

—Fionna —murmuró Gumball alejándose del chico que enseguida se puso en pie para mirarla.

Ella no podía creerlo, ni siquiera sabía exactamente que acababa, pero no le gustaba nada y salió corriendo antes de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Su novio salió flotando a toda velocidad tras ella mientras se acomodaba la camisa ya que el pelirrosa la había desabotonado.

—¡Fionna, espera! —gritó angustiado.

Ella no hizo caso.

Logró alcanzarla cuando salieron del palacio, solo entonces la tomó de los brazos, quería que lo escuchara, pero ella se veía muy mal, era un mar de lágrimas y no dejaba de patalear y dar manotazos para que la soltara.

—Déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

—¡No quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones! Y yo preocupándome porque se conocieran mejor —dijo con ironía.

Sacó su espada de pronto y lo golpeó con ella, no para herirlo, solo para alejarlo. Y de nuevo corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya no tenía caso que la siguiera, no iba a escucharlo, la había herido. La única persona en el mundo que lograba entenderlo y que lo quería a pesar de lo que era ya no estaba más en su vida y todo por culpa del dichoso príncipe de Aaa.

Entró de nuevo hecho una furia hasta llegar al despacho donde Gumball seguía con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la cabeza gacha mirando fijamente al suelo.

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo, Gumball!? —explotó el vampiro.

—Yo…

Era incapaz de responder, lo había arruinado, su vida se iría a la basura.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste algo como eso!? ¡Me gustan las mujeres, y Fionna es mi novia! —gritó desesperado.

Se veía muy molesto, pero no era justo que se enfadara solo con él.

—Parecías estarlo disfrutando bastante —contratacó.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Baja la maldita voz, idiota! —gritó mirándolo de frente con las manos en puño esperando poder quitarle lo altanero.

Fue el vampiro quien inicio la pelea, le saltó encima convirtiéndose en monstruo, no estaba parejos si hacía eso, pero poco le importaba, en su cabeza solo existía la palabra "venganza". Obviamente Gumball era quien estaba llevándose la peor parte, podía pelear fácilmente contra Marshall siempre y cuando no se convirtiera en eso y le triplicara el tamaño.

Lo tomó con una de sus grandes patas arrojándolo contra el escritorio y rompiéndolo en el proceso para luego patearlo hasta la estantería que tenía al fondo. No se estaba controlando.

El alboroto llegó a oídos de la señora menta quien llamó a la guardia, pero unas simples bananas no pudieron hacer mucho y retrocedieron asustados de ser golpeados también, la que pudo pararlos fue Marceline quien se terminó transformando al igual que su hermano solo para poder tranquilizarlo y detenerlo.

Marshall volvió a su forma normal, tenía un par de moretones y rasguños, nada serio en comparación a cómo se veía el pelirrosa ahora. Le echó un último vistazo y salió enojado del lugar mientras la vampiresa trataba de despertar al príncipe que al parecer había quedado inconsciente por tanto golpe.

—Llamen a un médico —pidió.

Todos corrieron fuera para conseguirlo.

Ella lo levantó y lo llevó hasta su habitación como si estuviera cargando un costal de papas, tal vez parecía algo grosero hacer eso, pero no tenía planeado cargarlo como a una princesa.

Lo dejó en su cama esperando que llegara pronto quien lo atendiera. Dejó a la señora menta con él y fue a ver dónde diablos se había metido su hermano, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

Pronto llegó el médico y con él, Tortuga, que al parecer estaba en la enfermería cuando fueron los guardias a avisar y decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su amigo.

Dejaron al médico hacer lo suyo y después de un par de revisiones declaró que no tenía nada serio, solo se había desmayado por un golpe en la cabeza. Tenía unas tres costillas rotas, un esguince en el tobillo derecho, además de algunos raspones y moretones, pero viviría.

Tortuga se quedó sentado en un banco al lado de su cama hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos. Todos habían vuelto a sus trabajos habituales porque debían mantener el castillo en orden y la señora menta preparaba la comida para cuando el príncipe despertara.

—Es bueno verte vivo, Gumball —le dijo cuándo volteó a verlo.

—¿Tortuga? —preguntó tratando de sentarse en la cama.

Tuvo que desistir por el dolor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escuché que te habían golpeado y vine a ver cómo estabas. Ya veo que no muy bien.

—El estúpido de Marshall me golpeó.

—¿Marshall te hizo esto? —preguntó sorprendido.

Después de todo el cariño que se habían dado, no entendía cómo terminaron así.

—Sí —respondió tomándose las costillas.

Vaya que le dolía.

Sabía que siempre estaban peleando, pero se supone que ya no y nunca habían llegado al grado de hacerse tanto daño. Todo por un maldito error de su parte, era obvio que el vampiro solo lo quería para tener sexo estando ebrio. Que idiota.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estábamos a punto de hacerlo sobre el escritorio —paró un segundo para moverse haciendo muecas —, Fionna entró y nos vio. El mayor problema es que Marshall estaba sobrio y comenzó a reclamarme, entonces le respondí y comenzamos a pelear.

—Y te molió a golpes.

—Es fácil cuando te puedes transformar en un monstruo gigante —contestó irritado.

—Vaya, Gumball, parece que arruinaron su… —lo pensó un segundo —Lo que sea que tuvieran.

—Eso parece —suspiró —. Me preocupa más Fionna, ella es la niña de mis ojos y ahora seguro que me odia.

—¿Quieres que lo averigüe por ti?

—¿Harías eso? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Por supuesto. Vuelvo en un rato.

Le dijo adiós con la mano y salió del cuarto, no podía creer que esos dos hubieran terminado tan mal.

Apenas iba dando vuelta cuando un diablillo apareció en su vista y por poco suelta un grito, lo que sí hizo fue caer de espaldas al piso.

El pequeño ser lo envolvió con sus brazos y pasó por el portal que había abierto y que se cerró en cuanto ellos entraron.

Sabía a donde iban, aunque no estaba seguro de querer ir.

Un hombre de cabello negro y voz atemorizante lo llamó sentado en su trono viéndolo hacía abajo como a todos los demás. El diablillo se había alejado, pero no se fue; en realidad había al menos veinte seres iguales alrededor viendo como temblaba antes el mismísimo rey de la nocheosfera.

—¿Y bien? Ya deberías saber algo.

—Yo… —se armó de valor todo lo que pudo —No quiero seguir haciendo esto. Está mal, y no revelaré nada de lo que sepa, se lo debo a un amigo.

Hudson Abadeer quedó sorprendido por la estupidez del chico. Lo había contratado para que le reportara si su hijo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora se negaba a cooperar por lo que le iba a salir muy caro su osadía.

—Encerradlo. Ya saben qué hacer —dijo sin necesidad de levantar la voz —. Terminará por hablar.

Todos lo obedecieron y en un segundo se vio rodeado de diablillos que lo tomaron con fuerza y lo llevaron hasta una celda donde lo único que había era una silla con correas. Lo dejaron ahí amarrado mientras cada uno de ellos se dedicó a hacerle algo distinto según fuera su especialidad.

Uno lo quemaba con su cola que estaba en llamas, otro golpeaba sus manos con un martillo rompiéndole los dedos uno por uno, el siguiente golpeó su abdomen con una varilla y así sucesivamente.

Él era un espía, uno que había renunciado a su trabajo para no traicionar a su amigo y que ahora estaba a punto de rendirse ante tanto dolor.

No lo soportó, terminó diciendo todo lo que sabía sobre Marshall, incluida su relación clandestina con Gumball. Solo entonces consiguió que lo dejaran tranquilo, que lo soltaran y lo dejaran en algún punto del reino de Aaa abandonado, esperando morir o ser rescatado si tenía suerte.

Casi no podía moverse, pero veía el castillo desde ahí, no faltaba mucho así que trató de llegar, apenas había puesto una mano en el suelo y se desmayó al sentir el daño hecho a su cuerpo. Quería avisarle que tuviera cuidado, sin embargo, no iba a poder llegar a tiempo.

Gumball seguía tirado en su cama sin poder levantarse.

Un ruido lo asustó, parecía haber una especie de discusión en su sala. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo y no quería intervenir ya que ni siquiera habían ido a hablarle, pero como gobernante hay cosas que debes hacer y mediar problemas era una de ellas.

Sin contar que estaba cansado de tantos problemas, solo en ese día ya había terminado así. Bajar las escaleras fue un verdadero dolor, creyó que no llegaría.

En la sala se encontraba Hudson Abadeer en persona junto a Marshall, su padre parecía muy molesto y él muy aterrorizado.

—Vas a venir quieras o no, niño —amenazó.

Podía dejar que se lo llevara y así librarse de él de una vez por todas, vengarse por lo que le había hecho, todas las heridas y el dolor, el único problema es que él no era así.

De modo que entró y enfrentó cara a cara al hombre que estaba haciendo tanto alboroto en su casa y que al parecer tenía asustados a todos sus sirvientes.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor? —preguntó lo más amable que pudo.

—Eres igual de decepcionante que tu hermana —continuó sin prestarle atención al pelirrosa.

Marshall sí lo había visto.

—Lo lamento…

—Es mejor que vengas por tu propia cuenta, lo sabes.

—No me obligues a esto, por favor. No es lo que piensas —se excusaba tímidamente.

Nunca lo había visto así, estaba temblando.

Se acercó más hasta quedar frente a él de modo que no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verlo.

—Le pido que se retire y deje a mis invitados en paz. Marshall está aquí porque yo así lo quiero y usted no tiene ningún derecho a…

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —lo interrumpió —Solo porque te hayas acostado con él no tienes que defenderlo.

Gumball se quedó boquiabierto, no tenía idea de cómo es que sabía eso.

—¿Qué dice? Yo no…

—¡No mientas! —exclamó —Ya lo sé todo.

—Si me dejaras explicarte —volvió a empezar Marshall.

Un golpe lo tiró al sillón y no quiso levantarse de ahí. Tenía mucho miedo, su padre enojado daba miedo, era cruel y controlador, si iba con él era capaz de causarle mucho sufrimiento.

—No haga eso, era totalmente innecesario —dijo el pelirrosa.

—Será mejor que no te metas o terminaré por llevarte a ti.

—Hazlo —se oyó decir al pelinegro.

El príncipe no podía creerlo, tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Apretó los puños en sus rodillas sin atreverse a mirarlos.

—Llévalo a él y déjame quedarme para seguir aterrorizando gente como tú quieres —pidió.

Hudson pareció pensarlo.

Al fin tomó a Gumball con un brazo y tras transformarse en bestia salió volando de ahí. El chico no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Marshall sabía que no estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer, era un cobarde.

Fue por una botella de vino que se encontraba en un mueble de la sala, se acostó en el sillón y comenzó a beber.

No volvería a verlo, eso era seguro.

Marceline apareció poco rato después, al parecer había pasado todo el día buscándolo y él estuvo todo el tiempo en el castillo.

—¿Qué haces bebiendo de nuevo, Marshall? —lo regañó.

—Lo necesitaba.

Ella solo rodó los ojos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto.

—Iré a ver cómo sigue Gumball.

—Él no está.

—¿A qué te refieres? No puede salir de cama todavía.

—Lo entregué.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras se tomaba todo lo que quedaba del alcohol.

—Marshall, estás asustándome.

Se acercó quedando a pocos metros de él.

—Di su vida por la mía. Dejé que papá se lo llevara y todo porque soy un cobarde que no puede admitir que le gusta otro hombre —ahora sí estaba llorando —. Lo arruiné todo, Marcy, ahora no volveré a verlo. Nadie lo hará y todo porque no quise sufrir más daño.

—Cómo pudiste…

Marceline estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que al pelirrosa no le esperaba nada bueno. Era obvio que había perdonado a su hijo porque nadie es capaz de entregar así a otra persona para salvarse a sí mismo.

—Él me defendió y yo lo traicioné.

Lo abrazó.

Sacaría a su amigo de ahí. No tenía idea de cómo, pero no podía dejar que Gumball sufriera así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo porque tenía un hermano cobarde.

Estaba molesta con él, pero lo entendía porque conocía de lo que era capaz su padre incluso con sus propios hijos.

Tendría que pedir ayuda.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaa.**

Personitas, probablemente estén leyendo el final de nuestro querido fanfic :c

Pero no se preocupen, subiré un capítulo más, lo que pasa es que no sé si será capítulo como tal o prólogo, pero de todos modos, espero disfruten mucho esto.

No todo en la vida es amor, amigos :I

Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

—Podríamos decirle a Bonnibel —sugirió el vampiro.

—¿Estás loco? Se va alterar y no quiero verla así.

Habían estado charlando largo rato sobre lo que debían hacer para liberar a Gumball sin llegar a nada, no se consideraban capaces de hacerlo por su propia cuenta, pero pedir ayuda estaba fuera de sus manos, después de todo Fionna no iba a ayudarlos, Bonnibel no debía enterarse de nada o terminaría odiando a Marshall, Fibi los odiaba a ambos; lo único que se le ocurría era llamar a Finn y Jake, solo en ellos podía confiar.

—Llamaré a Finn.

—¿Ese enclenque? No nos servirá para nada.

—Él es más valiente que tú.

Sabía que le había dolido, lo notaba en su expresión, pero el rubio era su amigo y no iba a permitir que lo insultara, lo había visto pelear muchas veces e incluso la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, conocía tan bien como ellos la entrada a la nocheosfera y no descansaría hasta haber salvado al pelirrosa, aunque lo hiciera en parte por Bonnibel, eso podía ser algo que realmente no le gustaba, pero se aguantaba porque de todos modos él nunca había hecho por meterse entre ellas, incluso las apoyaba, tal vez lo hubiera superado.

Llamó por teléfono, pero en cada ocasión la mandó a buzón de manera que el chico probablemente estaba en alguna de sus aventuras por lo que tendrían que ir ellos dos solos.

No podía ser tan difícil, su padre no esperaba que fueran y ambos conocían muy bien todos los recovecos de aquel lugar, por donde deslizarse para no ser vistos y cómo llegar hasta las mazmorras que era donde seguro tendrían al príncipe.

No seguirían perdiendo más tiempo, a cada instante que pasaba Gumball podría estar herido o peor, de solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel. Ese pelirrosa que al principio no le agradaba en lo absoluto se había convertido en un gran amigo al que no pensaba dejar.

—Vamos, abriremos el portal en la habitación de Gumball.

Él no replicó, pero se notaba que la idea de ir no le complacía mucho.

Subieron con todas las cosas entre los brazos, la leche, la tiza y un kit de primeros auxilios por si lo necesitaba cuando estuvieran allá.

Marceline llevaba su bajo hacha solo por si acaso tenían que enfrentarse a alguien y Marshall iba sin nada ocupándose de cargar el botiquín. Ya se le había bajado el alcohol y ahora le dolía un poco la cabeza, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que se retirara y menos después de que su hermana lo había llamado cobarde.

Se toparon con la señora menta en el pasillo, se veía que le extrañaba verlos con todas esas cosas, pero no dijo nada y bajó a la cocina.

Marshall se dedicó a pintar la carita y luego a tirarle leche encima mientras Marcy decía las palabras apropiadas.

Cuando entraron estaban en la habitación que habían compartido de niños, no parecía haber nadie cerca, pero de todos modos se sentía algo intranquila, tenía al menos seis años que no pisaba ese lugar, desde que la echaron no había sentido la necesidad de volver. Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Los muñecos en la repisa frente a las dos camas perfectamente tendidas, un mueble entre ellas donde yacía una lampara ahora llena de polvo, su ropero en un costado de la recamara y el ventilador de techo desde donde ahora colgaban algunas arañas.

Era obvio que nadie había usado el lugar en un buen tiempo.

—Vamos —dijo el vampiro que ya empezaba a sentir como a cada instante parecía más difícil respirar —. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Salieron por la puerta encontrando un pasillo solitario.

Por suerte ellos no tenían sirvientes, y su padre nunca estaba en casa porque se la pasaba en el trono juzgando y matando a un montón de almas.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible llegaron a la biblioteca desde donde se podía apreciar el trono a cierta distancia de ahí, tal como habían supuesto el gran Hudson Abadeer se encontraba sentado en él dictando normas y riendo como loco al hacerle daño a los que se encontraban ahí esperando su turno.

Entraron por la ventilación con mucho cuidado, estaba más estrecho y sucio de lo que recordaba, apenas alcanzaba a ver lo que tenía delante de sí. Si no hacía algo pronto entraría en pánico, los lugares pequeños no eran su fuerte, se sentía como atrapada.

—Marshall —susurró.

Por un momento dudó de que la hubiera escuchado.

—Cállate, nos van a oír —le dijo igual de bajo.

—¿Qué harás cuándo hayamos sacado a Gumball? —preguntó sin detenerse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Papá probablemente sepa que hemos sido nosotros y no le va a gustar. A mí ya me odia, pero tú…

No continuó, Marshall sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y lo cierto es que no lo había pensado, incluso si llegaban a descubrirlos ya nada volvería a ser igual, no podría volver a ser su orgullo y si tenía suerte no lo mataría a golpes.

—No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que huir.

—¿Huir? ¿A dónde?

En ese momento salieron de la rendija que daba a un callejón. Había una pared frente a ellos y buscaron a tientas unos ladrillos sueltos. Tardaron en dar con ellos porque hacía mucho tiempo que no los utilizaban, pero todavía sin que nadie los viera se metieron dentro y los colocaron en su lugar; se trataba de un pasadizo que había sido cerrado hace siglos, por eso ya nadie se acordaba de él, siempre lo habían usado para espiar a su padre en el trabajo ya que la salida estaba justo detrás del trono. Tenían que llegar ahí y abrir la trampilla que daba a las cloacas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Debían moverse encorvados, ya no eran unos niños, sin embargo, era mejor que gatear por aquella ventila.

Apenas empezaron el trayecto Marceline volvió a hablar.

—¿Y bien?

—No he pensado en ello. Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer.

—Estoy segura de que Bonnibel te recibiría con gusto.

—Gracias, pero no, tengo que arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

Después de varios minutos de silencio en el que ella dio por hecho que la conversación había muerto sintió la mano de Marshall tomando la suya y se sorprendió, eso era algo que no se esperaba de él, hasta ahora en todo este tiempo solo habían hablado cuando estaba borracho.

—Lamento ser tan idiota. Soy un terrible hermano —suspiró —. Quiero que sepas que… A pesar de todo yo… T-Te quiero.

Vaya que le había costado trabajo decir esas cosas y si estuvieran en un lugar más agradable en este momento se daría la vuelta para abrazarlo, pero en lugar de eso unas lágrimas resbalaron en silencio.

—También te quiero. Yo tampoco he sido muy buena hermana y lo siento, nunca debí dejarte con papá.

Apretó un poco su mano para dar a entender su punto y ya ninguno dijo nada, más palabras hubieran sobrado.

La oscuridad era espantosa, incluso para ellos que estaban acostumbrados apenas lograban distinguir por donde iban, de vez en cuando chocaban de frente con alguna pared o por poco caen en una saliente.

Al fin llegaron detrás del trono donde la salida era mucho más pequeña que la entraba, con el mayor cuidado fueron quitando cada ladrillo de la parte baja hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para salir, después de comprobar que nadie se diera cuenta, sería imposible, de no ser porque el trono era enorme, hecho para la forma de monstruo que solía tener al castigar.

Abrieron muy lentamente la trampilla. Primero entró Marceline y luego Marshall.

Ahí dentro apestaba horrible, pero sabían que tenían que cruzar por ese lugar para llegar a las mazmorras, al menos de forma sigilosa.

Por suerte podían flotar para no pisar esa agua asquerosa, el lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para permitirlo, solo un par de vueltas y ya se encontraban ahí. Salieron entre las celdas revisando cada una, había monstruos de lejos e incluso personas de otros reinos. Hasta el fondo encontraron al príncipe, no se veía muy bien, estaba atado de pies y manos, el rostro hinchado, la ropa rota, ni siquiera se movía, si no fuera porque podía ver subir y bajar su espalda pausadamente creería que había muerto.

Nadie parecía interesado en lo que hicieran por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse por los otros prisioneros, todos se veían igual de agotados y heridos, sin fuerzas ya para pedir ayuda.

No había un solo guardia a la vista, pero era lógico, ¿quién se atrevería a entrar ahí? Y por otro lado los que estaban ahí apenas y podían ponerse en pie.

Las llaves estaban en el cajón de un escritorio donde supusieron debía estar algún cuidador, pero ahora no se encontraba, de todos modos, decidieron darse prisa por si se le ocurría aparecer.

Lo sacaron de ahí como pudieron y, aunque llevaban con que curarlo, no quisieron permanecer ahí más tiempo del necesario. Volvieron a cerrar la puerta una vez que estuvieron fuera de la celda para hacer parecer que todo seguía en orden ahí.

Entraron a las cloacas de nuevo, era hora de hacer el recorrido de vuelta. Gumball iba sobre la espalda de Marshall sin moverse y siguieron así hasta llegar a casa; lo más difícil había sido arrastrarlo por la ventila que daba a la biblioteca.

Lo dejó en el suelo un segundo y miró por la ventana.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber ella.

—Creo que tengo que hacer algo. Debo ir ahora mismo a decirle a mi padre que no dejaré que siga mandando en mi vida.

—¿Estás bromeando? Acabamos de salir vivos de ahí. No te dejaré volver.

Lo tomó del brazo y él se soltó.

—Tengo que hacer esto. Ya no puede hacerme nada —volteo a ver al pelirrosa que seguía inconsciente en el suelo —. Tú llévalo a un lugar seguro.

Marceline dudó. No quería dejarlo solo.

—Hazlo. Prometo que iré a verte después.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Estaré cuidando de Gumball. Quiero verte hoy ahí.

Él sonrió.

Caminaron fuera de la biblioteca, él tomó el camino que daba hacía la puerta exterior, no sabía muy bien que iba a decir, pero si huía simplemente su padre tarde o temprano acabaría encontrándolo, o peor, se encargaría de hacer miserable la vida de aquellos a quienes quería.

Salió y se dirigió directo a donde estaba Hudson. Nadie le prestó atención hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces su padre volteo y le dedicó una gélida mirada haciéndolo temblar completamente, pero no podía echarse atrás ahora.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?

—Vine a decirte adiós.

Todos miraban y eso lo ponía un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Y a dónde piensas que vas tú? Todavía no terminas con el reino ese.

—Ya no lo haré más —había sonado menos seguro de lo que esperaba.

El hombre se levantó por lo que tuvo que empezar a mirarlo hacia arriba, no se dejó asustar y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Harás lo que yo te diga que hagas.

—No. Ya no voy a quedarme aquí a que controles mi vida como se te dé la gana.

Esa respuesta provocó que recibiera un golpe que ni siquiera logró ver venir, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba tirado en el suelo a unos metros del trono y su padre seguía acercándose. Eso no lo asustó, por fin estaba siendo valiente, por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y no quería dejar de sentir eso.

Le sangraba la boca.

—Golpéame todo lo que quieras, no me importa. No volverás a hacer que te obedezca, estoy cansado de esto, de estar atendiendo tus órdenes y recibir palizas si no las cumplo… Me largo.

—¿No te importa lo que le pase a ese chico rosa en mis mazmorras?

—No, has lo que quieras.

Lo decía porque sabía que Gumball ya no estaba ahí, pero esperaba que no lo fuera a buscar de nuevo.

—Tan solo déjame en paz como lo hiciste con mi hermana.

Lo miró un largo rato en el que creyó que todo había acabado para él. Estaba prohibido mencionarla en su presencia y ahora seguro que no se lo perdonaría.

—Yo no tengo hijos.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver al trono a seguir castigando a los demás, había dejado de prestarle atención y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo de nuevo por lo que se levantó del suelo y se fue a la casa donde el portal de salida lo esperaba.

Al cruzarlo vio a su hermana esperándolo, corrió a abrazarlo y lo tumbó en el piso antes de cerrar el portal.

—Te dije que volvería.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó preocupada sin quitarse de encima.

—Bien, creo —suspiró —¿Podrías quitarte?

—Lo siento.

Se levantó y lo ayudó a pararse. El chico se sacudió antes de quedarse viendo la cama donde dormía el pelirrosa.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Horriblemente herido, pero estará bien. Tiene mucha suerte, ni los golpes que le hiciste tú ni los de papá le causaron daños serios.

—Fui un tonto —se lamentó —¿Crees que despierte hoy?

—No lo sé, sería mejor dejarlo descansar.

—¿Le dirás a Bonnibel?

—¿Debería decirle? Solo se va a preocupar y en realidad ya no hay peligro —dijo y luego de un segundo añadió: —Quizá deba decirle a Fibi, después de todo ella es su esposa.

Marshall hizo una mueca, era evidente que la idea no le agradaba.

—Antes de que esté aquí su esposa necesito hablar con él.

—De acuerdo, pero eso será al rato, ahora necesita dormir.

Salieron de la habitación y se quedaron en la sala el resto de la mañana, en los recientes acontecimientos parecían haber ocurrido en un siglo cuando en realidad solo había pasado un día, pero no habían dormido nada y estaban agotados de toda la carga emocional sufrida. Apenas se sentaron se quedaron completamente dormidos con las cabezas juntas.

Pasaba de las seis cuando Marshall despertó y vio a una mujer parada frente a él, al principio se asustó por lo repentino que había sido, pero solo se trataba de Bonnibel, los miraba con ternura y eso no le gustó de manera que se alejó un poco y al fin se paró a saludarla. Marceline seguía rendida a Morfeo.

—Hola, Bubblegum.

—Hola, Marshall. Parecen cansados.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —respondió —¿Ya viste a Gumball?

—Aún no, acabo de llegar.

—Supongo que viniste a dejarle esa fórmula.

—Sí, no quería hacerlo esperar más, como pareja deben estar ansiosos por estar juntos —comentó.

—Eso creo —dijo indiferente el vampiro.

Le molestaba todo esto y lo peor es que era su culpa porque él le había dado la idea a Gumball, si no hubiera abierto su bocota, pero estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que hablaban sin pelear pensó que debía decir algo importante.

—Marceline se ve adórale mientras duerme —sonrió la pelirrosa mirando a su novia.

Marshall no podía verlo de esa manera, para él solo era alguien durmiendo y ya, pero supuso que gracias al amor de esas dos es que la veía de esa manera.

—Iré a ver si Gumball está despierto, te dejó con ella.

—Claro.

Bonnibel se fue a sentar al lado de Marceline dejando que ésta reposara su cabeza en su hombro y le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Él no quiso seguir viendo una escena tan cursi y subió a ver si el pelirrosa estaba en condiciones de hablar.

Abrió un poco la puerta para cerciorarse y lo vio acostado todavía, aunque ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de modo que entró despacio y se acercó flotando a un lado de la cama, no sabía si no lo había notado o si simplemente lo estaba ignorando.

—Gumball…

No respondió.

—Lo lamento. Fui un cobarde, pero quiero que sepas que ya no lo seré más —cayó un momento sin obtener respuesta por parte del pelirrosa —. No debí entregarte y no sé qué cosas te hayan hecho ahí, pero… Al fin hablé con mi padre, soy libre ahora.

—Felicidades —dijo secamente.

—Siento haberte golpeado también y dejar que te llevaran, pero mi hermana me hizo entrar en razón y te trajimos de vuelta —suspiró —. Me gustas. Perdona por no aceptarlo antes, no quería que me echaran igual que hicieron con Marcy.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería saber si lo estaba mirando o no.

—También me gustas, aunque seas un idiota —rio.

¡Por fin algo que no fuera frialdad! Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía esa expresión suave que le dedica a sus dulces para tranquilizarlos.

—Puedo ser tu idiota —ofreció el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces la sonrisa de Gumball se borró y Marshall no supo que había dicho para provocarlo, tal vez no le gustaba tanto.

—Tengo esposa, Marshall —se pasó la mano por el cabello —. Me gustas, pero por delante de mis sentimientos está el bienestar de mi pueblo y ahora tengo un compromiso con Fibi, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo y mandar todo a la basura por ti.

—Yo… Lo sé.

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, al menos ahora sabía que se querían, aunque no fueran a estar juntos.

—Me iré hoy, quería avisarte.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Todavía no lo sé —respondió con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me gustaría que no te fueras lejos.

—No soportaría verte con tu nueva vida de hombre de familia, Gumball —le sonrió.

Él solo asintió.

Marshall se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero la voz del príncipe lo detuvo.

—Espera. Acércate un poco primero.

Marshall obedeció.

—Más cerca, ven siéntate un segundo conmigo.

De nuevo no se negó a las órdenes que por primera vez estaba obedeciendo con todo gusto.

Una vez que estuvo ahí Gumball tomó su mejilla y lo acercó más hasta besarlo, si iba irse no quería perderse esta oportunidad.

No le importaba lo que sufrió con su padre, fueron apenas unas horas, y sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, estaba muy lastimado emocionalmente, no quería decepcionar a su padre sin contar que le tenía tanto miedo que entregarlo le resultó la opción más fácil. Al menos se había arrepentido a tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso llorar frente al otro, pero en cuanto el vampiro salió de la habitación unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no quería alejarse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo mismo pasó con el pelirrosa quien sofocó el dolor en la almohada.

Cuando se hubo calmado bajó a avisar a Bonnie que Gumball la atendería ahora, aunque había olvidado mencionárselo al chico.

—Bonnibel, ya puedes subir.

Ella estaba abrazada a Marceline cuando entró en la sala. Enseguida se separaron y se quedó a solas con su hermana; tenía que despedirse de ella también. Había recogido sus cosas y tenía la maleta a un lado de la puerta.

—Ya me voy, Marcy.

—Promete que vas a visitarme.

—Lo prometo —sonrió.

Se abrazaron como no lo habían hecho antes. No sabía porque había hecho caso tanto tiempo a las palabras de su padre.

—Iré a ver a Fionna, debo hablar con ella.

—Lo entiendo. Ten cuidado.

—Adiós.

Salió con rapidez, aunque ya era de noche, no se quemaría, pero tenía prisa en ver a la rubia y esperaba que lo recibiera porque después del último encuentro que tuvieron seguro que no quería ni verlo.

Y no se equivocó. Cuando llegó y tocó la puerta fue Cacke quien abrió, por poco lo tuesta con el pan y le cerró la puerta en la cara sin decirle nada.

Flotó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Fionna y la vio sentada en la cama abrazando una almohada.

—Hola.

Ella reaccionó entrando en posición de combate, pero al ver que era él se tranquilizó, no era que lo hubiera perdonado, seguía muy enojada con él, sin embargo, había tenido tiempo suficiente como para dejar el dolor de lado y querer una explicación.

—Si tienes algo que decir habla de una vez.

—Lo lamento, Fionna. Yo no… No quise hacerte daño.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Y por eso lo siento. Te aprecio mucho, no sé en que momento comenzó… Eso.

—¿Lo quieres de verdad? —preguntó volteando a verlo.

—… Sí, lo quiero.

—Está casado.

—Lo sé. Por eso me voy, venía a despedirme y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Eres muy especial para mí, y para él.

Ella no dijo nada así que salió por donde había entrado y se alejó.

No tenía muy claro a dónde iría, pero quería alejarse todo lo que le fuera posible, algún lugar donde pudiera divertirse estaría bien, por ahora tal vez se quedaría un tiempo en casa de Grumoso, era un buen amigo y organizaba fiestas dignas de verse.

En el palacio Bonnibel apenas se estaba enterando de las cosas, estaba algo molesta con Marceline por no haberle dicho nada, pero Gumball la tranquilizó. Justo entonces escucharon mucho alboroto en la entrada.

Marceline que estaba más cerca llegó antes y vio que un guardia banana buscaba desesperadamente al príncipe.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tortuga está en el hospital y como es tan amigo del joven Gumball vine a avisarle.

—Yo le diré, ahora deja de hacer tanto ruido y vuelve a tu puesto.

—Sí, señora.

Por un momento se sintió vieja al escuchar que la llamaran así, luego se olvidó de ello y fue con Gumball a darle las noticias, tendría que encargarse él puesto que esa misma tarde ella se iba junto a su novia.


End file.
